La respuesta que espere toda mi vida
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: ¿que si debiste nacer? esa pregunta solo la podras responder viviendo- es lo que me dijo mi abuelo hace unos años y creo acabo de contestar por completo a esa pregunta. Acex... capitulo 21
1. Eres tu

**La respuesta que espere toda mi vida.**

Bueno aquí un mi nuevo fic, la verdad es que quería dejarlo para después, pero estoy bastante inspirada con este fic y decidí comenzarlo no sea que se me valla la inspiración para este fic je.

Primero que nada me gustaría decirles que este fic es sobre Ace y un personaje que yo invente otra cosa es que Ace tardara un poco en aparecer y que también este capitulo será bastante corto, pero es que es la introducción a la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Eres tu.**

Y todo comenzaba con ella en el centro de la batalla, veía nakamas caer frente a ella, gritos de ayuda, pero a decir verdad ella se sentía incapaz de ayudar a alguien en ese momento en el cual El la tenia sostenida por el cuello, el un hombre corpulento con un tatuaje en el pecho y cabellos rubios y que la miraba con furia.

-Así que pensabas matar primero a mis otros hermanos, pero te encontraste conmigo no es así el penúltimo en tu lista, sabes que no tienes oportunidad niña, dame una buena razón para no matarte.

Era bastante intimidante el escuchar sus palabras y ver ese rostro que parecía pedir sangre, su sangre, además de no tener ninguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dejara escapar de ahí con vida.

-Maldito suéltame o juro que lo vas a lamentar LEVITATION… TORNADO- dijo ella mientras los dos se elevaban por los aires y comenzaban a girar a una velocidad impresionante.

Ella pensó que con esto se zafaría, mas la opresión en su cuello aumento al grado de casi dejarla inconsciente, cosa que hizo que comenzaran a bajar rápidamente.

-Ok ya entendí que no tienes ninguna razón, lo siento, pero tendrás que morir, tienes un gran espíritu y tal vez si te dejo con vida algún día podrías cumplir tu cometido y no me lo perdonaría nunca.- decía el chico de cabellos rubios.

De pronto la mano que no sostenía el cuello de la chica se convirtió en una especia de ala de fuego azulada que se dirigía rápidamente a su corazón, mientras detrás de ella se escuchaba:

-SENCHOU, SUELTALA MALDITO, HOSHI-SAMAAAAA!

Todo parecía perdido, ella se daba por muerta hasta que…

-Marco, suéltala.

-Pero padre, ella es la senchou de estos piratas que planeaban matarnos, te aseguro que si la dejo con vida en un futuro seria peligrosa y…

-Marco por favor.

-Esta bien padre.

-Dime chiquilla cual es tu nombre.

-Y para que quieres saberlo Shirohige, acaso te gusta saber el nombre de las personas que matas?.

-Jaja y quien te dijo a ti que te voy a matar niña- decía Shirohige.

-Si no es así que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Es simple quiero que me llames PADRE.

-Jaja nunca ni muerta aceptaría estar a tu servicio.

De pronto…

-SENCHOU, MOTEGI-SAMA NOOO!

La chica volteo y encontró una escena horrible para ella, estaba su hermano de rodillas vomitando sangre y ya había un gran charco de sangre alrededor de el.

-Maldito seas Shirohige LEVITATION DEA…

-La chica fue interrumpida ya que Marco la volvió a tomar del cuello al ver sus intenciones de atacar a su padre y la aventó contra el suelo golpeando así su cabeza contra este cosa que dejo de inmediato inconsciente a la chica.

…

Ya había pasado quien sabe cuanto tiempo cuando al fin despertó, estaba en una habitación desconocida, pero la bandera pirata que vio ahí ya la había visto alguna vez… era la bandera de Shirohige. Solo se apresuro y salió del lugar y se percato de que efectivamente era el barco de Shirohige y que lógicamente se encontraba navegando.

De pronto escucho una voz tras de ella.

-Bienvenida al Moby Dick!

Bueno como dije antes fue corto, prometo que el otro cap será mas largo, espero les gustara y espero me dejen algún review para saber que tal lo hice.

Nos leemos.


	2. Mi nuevo hogar

Bueno con ustedes el segundo capitulo de este fic aviso que todavía no entrara Ace paciencia, paciencia, juro que pronto lo incluiré.

**Mi nuevo hogar.**

El Moby Dick?, lo sabia, sabia que estaba en el barco de Shirohige, pero porque estaba ahí, acaso la tenían prisionera en ese lugar?, era lo mas seguro, después de lo que paso no podría esperar mas.

La chica volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz que le había hablado, era ese mismo que hace no se cuanto tiempo estuvo a punto de matarla y la dejo inconsciente.

-Dime que hago aquí, para que me han traído aquí, y donde están mis nakamas, en donde esta mi hermano, MI HERMANO!- la chica dio un gran grito que se escucho por todo el barco.

-Tranquila, tu hermano esta bien, después de 2 semanas se ha recuperado y supongo que estará desayunando con todos los demás al igual que tus otros nakamas.

-Mi hermano esta bien? Por que le han salado la vida?

-Es que aun no lo entiendes niña- dijo Marco.

-Déjenlos libres yo seré su prisionera si así lo quieren, pero a ellos déjenlos ir.

-A que te refieres, de verdad que no has entendido nada.

-Hijo, Marco aquí estas, te esperan con el desayuno- dijo Shirohige.

-Aaah muchas gracias padre, enseguida voy, permiso.- dijo Marco no sin antes voltear y dedicarle una mirada y una sonrisa a la chica.

La chica y Shirohige se quedaron solos y durante algunos minutos ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, solo veían asía el mar esperando que el otro dijera algo. Hasta que ella decidió que tenia que responder a sus preguntas.

-Por que me has traído aquí?

-Te dije que quería que fueras mi hija.

-Y si mas no recuerdo te dije que no.

-Si lo hiciste, pero pensé que podrías cambiar de opinión.

-Y porque tendría que hacerlo?, además por que salvaste a mis nakamas y a mi hermano no tenias por que hacerlo.

-El porque?, por que a ti te interesa que estén bien no es así y si serás mi hija supongo que debo de estar seguro que estarás bien al igual que tus amigos y familia.

-Pero ya te dije que no quiero ser tu hija así que no tenias porque hacerlo.

-Pues entonces veo que fue un error haberles salvado la vida, aunque parece que tus nakamas están muy contentos de seguir vivos y aun mas de ser mis hijos.

-Así que ya los has convencido, esta bien entonces si ellos se quieren quedar yo no puedo hacer nada, pero yo no aceptare ser tu hija.

-No, no han aceptado, pero parecen a verlo asimilado.

-Déjalos ir.

-Esta bien si es así pueden irse.

-Y de verdad será así de fácil?, no lo creo.

-Si deciden irse adelante váyanse, pero si se quedan serán mis hijos y los protegeré con mi vida.

La chica solo pensaba que aunque ella no quisiera estar ahí ese maldito hombre la había salvado y a sus nakamas y además a la única persona que le importaba de verdad… su hermano, sabia que si se iban ni siquiera lograrían avanzar medio metro, por que ellos los matarían, pero a veces era mejor morir a perder la dignidad.

-Tu decides al final de cuentas sigues siendo la senchou de ellos.

-Esa decisión ya la tome desde hace un momento así que estoy lista para darte una respuesta- dijo ella completamente seria y con una cara que parecía retar a Shirohige.

-Dime tu decisión- esto lo dijo Shirohige tomando su arma y apuntándola directo al cuello de ella, definitivamente el estaba dispuesto a matar y ella a morir.

Ella cerró los ojos y con una voz entristecida dijo:

-He tomado mi decisión… PADRE.

Shirohige la tomo con un brazo y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella solo agacho la cabeza, sabia que no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que al menos sus nakamas y sobre todo su hermano estarían a salvo y eso era lo que mas le importaba.

-Hija entonces será bueno que vallas a desayunar con los demás, tienes dos semanas sin probar bocado, solo has estado con suero así que vamos te llevare a la cocina.

-Esta bien vamos- dijo la chica.

Pronto llegaron a la cocina del barco y todos se percataron de que la chica entraba con su Padre entonces fue cuando los nakamas de ella se dieron cuenta y corrieron a la puerta muy felices a abrazarla.

-HOSHI-SAMAA! Que bueno que este bien, nos alegra que halla despertado, todos estamos bien, Motegi-sama se encuentra bien… pero ahora que aremos senchou.- decían muchos de ellos.

-Lo primero es que me dejen de llamar senchou, y segundo díganme donde esta Mote necesito hablar primero con el.

-Esta por allá sentado comiendo senchou.

-Hey chica ven por aquí siéntate necesitas comer sabes- dijo Marco tomándola del brazo y jalándola a la mesa donde el se encontraba.

-Oye, espera necesito hablar con…

-Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar ahora es momento de comer chica vamos, por cierto tu nombre es?, el mío es Marco jajaja.

-Kathoshi, mi nombre es Kathoshi.

-Pues vamos Kathoshi a comer- Marco tomo la silla y la hizo a un lado para que la chica se pudiera sentar, a decir verdad como todo un caballero.

-Arigatou- decía ella, con una voz entristecida.

De pronto comenzaron a poner en las mesas botellas de sake por órdenes de Shirohige, quien al percatarse de que todas las mesas tuvieran su respectiva botella dijo:

-Hijos míos sírvanse un poco de sake que les tengo una noticia y hay que celebrarla.

Todos hicieron lo ordenado por Shirohige y se sirvieron sake.

-Hijos el día de hoy agregamos a alguien a nuestra familia, espero que la traten bien y le den la bienvenida apropiadamente con una fiesta mas tarde así que hijos, ella es su nueva hermana- dijo Shirohige extendiendo la mano en la dirección asía donde estaba Kathoshi.

La chica se paro de donde estaba sentada y mirando a todo su alrededor dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Ichi D. Kathoshi.

…

Continuara.

Bueno por hoy hasta aquí queda el capitulo, espero les gustara y me digan que les pareció, espero haberlo hecho bien ya que como notaran estoy metiendo personajes inexistentes en one piece.

También quiero agradecer los reviews que de verdad me hacen muy feliz y espero me sigan dejando para poder mejorar.

Nos leemos.


	3. Ahora esta es mi familia

Bueno aquí les paso a dejar el tercer capítulo de este fic, aviso todavía no sale Ace, pero ya se acerca el momento lo juro será pronto.

**Ahora esta es mi familia.**

Algunos se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre de verdad aquella chica era una portadora de la voluntad D, eso solo lo descubrirían con el tiempo, ahora debía de importar solo que era su nueva hermana y tendrían que recibirla como se debe, con una gran fiesta en su honor.

…

Las horas pasaron y Hoshi no había podido hablar con sus antiguos nakamas ni su hermano, entre Jozu y Marco no la dejaban en ningún momento y la llevaban por todo el barco a que conociera todos y cada uno de los rincones de este, ella estaba ya fastidiada de todo esto, pero parecía no quedarle de otra.

De pronto y repentinamente su recorrido por el barco terminaba justo en cubierta donde todos los hijos de Shirohige la esperaban para dar comienzo a una gran fiesta.

-Hijos brindemos por la nueva integrante de esta familia… Kathoshi.

-Kampaiii!- se escuchó un gran grito a unísono por parte de todos los ahí presentes.

-Hijos quisiera decirles que los nakamas de mi hija son bienvenidos a este mi barco y a convertirse en mis hijos si es que así lo quieren, y los que no quieran pueden irse tranquilamente, los dejare ir.

Todos los nakamas de la chica solo escucharon las palabras de aquel hombre y sabían que tenían la oportunidad de irse y no la pensaban desperdiciar, menos Motegi el hermano de ella.

-Padre de verdad dejaras que se vallan sin problema alguno?- pregunto la chica.

-Por supuesto que si yo no puedo mandar sobre ellos ni tú.

-Me dejas ir a hablar con ellos Padre?

-Adelante hija ve con ellos.

La chica se encamino asía sus antiguos nakamas y con la mirada viendo al piso se acercó a ellos.

-Mina, yo lo siento no puedo ser más su senchou y no sería justo que lo siguiera siendo, no pude protegerlos aquel día y les falle, les pido que me perdonen y me entiendan, yo debo quedarme aquí le debo a ese hombre sus vida de todos y cada uno de ustedes y pagare esa deuda estando a su servicio. Ya lo oyeron los que quieran pueden irse y si alguno quiere quedarse adelante.

-Si nuestra senchou… eeemm Hoshi-sama tiene razón el salvo nuestras vidas, nos quedaremos con usted- dijeron muchos de ellos.

-Lo siento Hoshi-sama nosotros nos queremos ir de aquí- dijeron algunos cuantos más.

-Está bien mina la decisión que tomen es ahora su responsabilidad y pueden hacer lo que les parezca mejor- dijo la chica- solo hay alguien que quiero se valla de aquí y es una orden.

Algunos se voltearon a ver un tanto confundidos.

-Motegi, no te quiero aquí, vete por favor, no quiero volver a arriesgar tu vida nunca no me perdonaría si esta vez te pasara algo vete!

-No, yo me quedare aquí contigo hermana y nunca…

-Que NO, te dije que te vallas, solo quiero que te vallas que vivas la vida tranquila que siempre debiste tener, que dejes de huir, vive tranquilo, vete y nunca digas que me conoces oíste!- Mientras la chica decía esto unas traviesan lagrimas se atrevían a salir de sus ojos.

El chico entendió a su hermana y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora iré a hablar con Shiroh… con mi padre para pedirle dejarlos usar alguna embarcación y así se puedan ir.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y secando las lágrimas que aun dejaban rastro en sus mejillas camino directo a Shirohige.

-Padre, me gustaría pedirte un gran favor.

-Dime cual es hija.

-Quisiera que llevaran a los que no quieren quedarse a algún lugar seguro y que lleven a mi hermano al lugar más seguro que conozcas y lo dejes ahí, para que pueda vivir en paz.

-Está bien hija mandare a preparar todo y mañana mismo podrán irse si así lo desean.

-Arigatou- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña inclinación, y se encaminaba a cubierta a informarles que todo estaba listo para su partida, cuando una mano tomo su brazo y la detuvo.

Y ahí estaba Marco tomándola del brazo, y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que ahora si debería decirte Bienvenida!, pensé que no aceptarías.

-Lo hago como agradecimiento, solo por eso si algún día me canso o pienso que mi deuda esta saldada no lo dudare y me iré de aquí, entendido.

-Está bien, está bien, pero creo deberías hacerlo por querer no por deber.

-Si fuera así no estaría aquí sabes.

-Buen punto, aun así bienvenida hermosa- dijo Marco mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo- Aah, pero una cosa más- y su semblante cambio por completo- si intentas algo contra mi Padre, juro que te matare y lo hare de la peor manera imaginable entendí…

-Lo sé, lo sé no necesitas decirlo, pero descuida estaré a su servicio y le seré fiel, eso es una promesa, entendiste.

-Entendido hermosa… mmm ahora que tal, no quisieras bailar?

-Jajajajajajaja…espera lo dices en serio verdad?

-Claro que si- dijo el chico mientras extendía su mano asea Kathoshi

-Está bien- dijo ella un poco sonrojada y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, claro Marco no lo dudo y la llevo a bailar de inmediato.

…

La fiesta había terminado, aunque estaba claro que al día siguiente habría otra por los que decidieron quedarse y tomar a Shirohige como su Padre. Pronto amaneció y Hoshi dormía en el cuarto en donde había estado pasando las últimas dos semanas, hasta que el ruido de cosas moviéndose afuera la despertó, se incorporó en la cama y tomando una manta se enredó en ella y salió a ver qué pasaba y noto todos alistándose para llevar a sus antiguos nakamas a otro lugar seguro, Jozu quien pasaba por ahí la noto de recargada en el barandal viendo al mar y le dijo:

-Vamos ve a cubrirte bien, hace frio hermana, en unos minutos estará en desayuno listo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y regreso al cuarto, tomo su chamarra y salió a la cocina donde encontró todo ya en movimiento, se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar y recargo la cabeza sobre la mesa hasta que el encargado de cocinar ese día se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Quieres que prepare un café para ti hermana?

-Ammm no tendrás una botella de sake mejor- dijo ella con amabilidad.

-Claro que sí, ahora te la traigo

El hombre no tardo mucho con la botella y una pequeña taza y la puso sobre la mesa, Kathoshi sin mucha importancia tomo la botella la abrió y bebió directo de ella, y de un solo trago bebió la mitad de la botella.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar muchos más a la cocina y acomodándose en su lugar se dispusieron a esperar por el desayuno, alguno que otro le hacia la plática a la chica y ella respondía lo mejor que podía, mientras tanto la botella de sake ya solo era un recuerdo.

El desayuno pasó rápidamente y unos piratas se despedían de Hoshi mientras abordaban una de las flotas de Shirohige.

-Hasta pronto senchou, esperamos verla pronto.

-Hasta pronto mina.

-Nos vemos hermanita, prometo vivir tranquilamente por ti hermana.

-Motegi cuídate por favor, juro visitarte lo más pronto posible… te quiero- los hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras que ninguno pudo contener las lágrimas y lloraban.

Ahora a lo lejos veía un barco alejarse con gente que ella quiso mucho y con su hermano, la única persona que le quedaba en esta vida. Mientras en el Moby Dick comenzaba de nuevo la fiesta por aquellos que decidieron se quedarían.

En una esquina del barco sentada se encontraba Kathoshi abrazada a sus rodillas y con cara de melancolía, y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

::Ichi D Kathoshi era una chica de 17 años, media 1.76m, pesaba 57kg, su cuerpo era un poco más voluptuoso de lo que debería ser teniendo solo 17 años, su cabello era color gris, lo mantenía cortado de una manera bástate extraña; su lado izquierdo era largo a llegarle por debajo de los pechos, el lado derecho mantenía un mechos que llegaba a su barbilla y de ese mismo lado donde comenzaba su oreja lo tenía más corto, estaba cortado por encima de su oreja e iba bajando conforme se acercaba a su lado izquierdo en una perfecta línea diagonal, tenía un flequillo que caía sobre su lado izquierdo también, en cuanto a su rostro, no tenía una nariz muy fuera de lo común, era pequeña un poco respingada, sus labios eran pequeños pero grueso y unos hermosos ojos grises que brillaban hermosamente, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro que se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo y los acompañaba con unas botas (tipo las de Zoro) en color negro, traía una blusa gris con unas rasgaduras en la espalda que bien en ese momento no se veían, el escote y sus brazos estaban completamente tapados, y encima de la blusa llevaba una chaqueta de cuero en un gris más oscuro la cual contaba con un gorro y una especie de velo que ella utilizaba varias veces para cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro y mostrar solo sus encantadores ojos, otro detalle era el cinturón que llevaba puesto ya que contrastaba con su atuendo; era un grueso cinturón en color morado sobre el cual en su lado izquierdo llevaba sostenida una katana cuya empuñadura era en morado y negro con algunas figuras y relieves, la funda era en color gris con algunos pequeños detalles en morado, la hoja de su katana era color azul, pero no cualquier azul algo así como un azul naval que al movimiento reflejaba destellos naranjas::

-Que haces aquí hermana?- pregunto Marco

-Eeeehh?- dijo la chica reaccionando- nada solo pensando.

-Deberías estar en la fiesta no crees?

-No tengo mucho ánimo de estar ahí.

Marco se sentó junto de ella- Sé que debes de estar triste, pero piensa que así lo decidieron y lo de tu hermano fue para que estuviera bien no es así y mira cuantos más se quedaron aquí, no tienes por qué llorar- le dijo el chico secando las lágrimas de la chica.

-Lo sé. Pero dime como te sentirías si un día alguien está a punto de matarte y no lo hace, pero quedas inconsciente y días después despiertas y te encuentras con que tu vida cambio y ahora sirves a alguien a quien no quieres servirle, pero se lo debes y lo agradeces quedándote ahí, dime tu como te sentirías.

-Supongo que no ha de haber sido fácil, lo sé y… disculpa por eso de querer matarte, pero sabes tienes razón no puedo saber cómo te sientes al final de cuentas yo estoy aquí porque así lo quise y sin presiones… sabes yo fui el primero.

Kathoshi se levantó, le sonrió a Marco y le dijo:

-Bailas?

Marco sonrió, y se levantó de inmediato y le contesto:

-Claro que si hermosa.

…

Continuara.

Bueno como que hoy si me emocione con el capítulo, pero es que era muy muy necesario incluir todo esto porque espero para el otro capítulo ya incluir a Ace, de verdad espero poder hacerlo porque aún me faltan varias cosillas, pero lo intentare espero no se estén desesperando con todo esto y muchas gracias por leer, espero algún review para que me den su opinión de esto.

Saludos y nos leemos nakamas.


	4. Mi lealtad

Bueno aquí voy con el cuarto capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.

Nota: Voy a cambiar los roles de comandantes y algunas cosillas más, disculpen pero necesito hacerlo.

**Mi lealtad**

El tiempo pasaba rápido en el Moby Dick ya habían pasado varias semanas a decir esas semanas se habían convertido en 4 meses y medio desde que Kathoshi se había unido a los piratas de Shirohige y las cosas habían cambiado bastante, en primer lugar ya no era la niña de la cara triste que estaba ahí por mero compromiso, eso cambio ahora era ella la Kathoshi que era antes de unirse a esa tripulación; alegre, divertida, traviesa, juguetona y bastante social, ella era ahora una más de los tantos hijos de Shirohige que le servían incondicionalmente y que darían su vida por él, ahora ella adoraba a ese hombre era simple y sencillamente su Padre y sabía que toda su vida estaría cuidando de ese hombre el más grande pirata de todos los tiempos para ella como para sus hermanos. Aunque había un pequeño grupo que no estaban de acuerdo con esto.

…

-Hola Hoshi- decía un hombre un tanto mayor.

-Hola, muy buenos días comandante Endo.

::Endo era el comandante de la tercera división de Shirohige a la cual Kathoshi había sido mandada, desde que la chica llego a la 3ª división había entablado una gran amistad con este hombre, el parecía cuidarla mucho y la veía como a una nieta y la había hecho empezar un entrenamiento de exigencia tanto física como mental para ayudarla a ser más fuerte ya que los rivales de su padre no eran cualquier cosa, también la llenaba de información sobre los piratas más fuertes que navegaban por los mares::

-Proseguimos con el entrenamiento Kat?

-Por supuesto comandante- dijo la chica mientras corría tras de Endo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

-Está bien todo esta listo, mañana daremos el gran golpe escucharon- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros, delgado que siempre llevaba puesto unos anteojos oscuros y bastante prepotente.

-Pero cuando le diremos a nuestra senchou?- preguntaron otros hombres.

-Lo mejor será decírselo mañana para no haber margen de error.

-Entendido- se escuchó la voz de varios hombres.

…

Al día siguiente un grupo de piratas ex integrantes de los piratas de la bruja gris (este era el apodo de Hoshi y el nombre de su ya extinguida banda) estaban preparándose para atacar a los hombres de Shirohige.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando Kathoshi regresaba acompañada de Marco al barco donde se encontraba la 3ª división, cuando antes de llegar se escuchó un disparo.

-BANG!

Kathoshi y Marco corrieron de prisa asía la puerta de la cocina de donde había salido el sonido y al entrar encontraron a el hombre que lo había planeado todo un tal Hiyamuta con un revolver en la mano y a Endo tirado en el piso rodeado de un charco de sangre con un balazo justo en la frente… Endo estaba muerto.

-Qué diablos acabas de hacer maldito?!- grito Marco

-Ahora es el momento senchou, ataquémoslos y vayámonos de aquí Hoshi-sama.

La chica quedo con cara de asombro y totalmente confundida.

-NANI?... Hoshi que acaba de decir no, no-marco apretó los puños y dijo- te lo advertí Kathoshi!- Marco se abalanzo sobre la chica.

-Espera Marco que haces? Noo.

-Te dije que si nos traicionabas…

-Yo no he hecho nada- y volteando asía los traidores les dijo- malditos como se atrevieron a matar a Endooo!

-Senchou dejemos de fingir y ataquemos.

-Fingir que bakaaaa! Aaaaaahhhhh- Hoshi soltó un grito de dolor- Marco suéltame yo no sabía nada de esto aaaaahhh!- volvió a gritar de dolor.

-Hoshi yo te adoro, sabes cuánto te quiero… con todo el corazón, pero esto nunca te lo perdonare- dijo Marco molesto y decepcionado a la vez.

De pronto se desato una pelea entre aquellos traidores y los piratas de Shirohige, mientras Hoshi forcejeaba para que Marco la soltara cuando llego Shirohige.

-Que sucede aquí?- pregunto molesto.

-Estos malditos mataron a Endo y Hoshi lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo con ellos al parecer- dijo uno de los tantos hijos de Shirohige.

-Kathoshi TUUUU!- dijo Shirohige molesto.

-Padre yo no he hecho nada, yo no sabía nada de esto, nunca le hubiera hecho eso a Endo-sama, déjame demostrártelo Padre déjame matar a estos hijos de puta.

Shirohige encontró en las palabras de Hoshi la verdad y sus ojos que reflejaban el desconcierto y la furia que sentía, así que sin más confió en ella y dijo:

-Marco, suéltala… adelante Hoshi, pero si intentas algo yo mismo te mato.

-No hay problema Padre, te lo agradezco.

-LEVITATION- grito Hoshi y de pronto la mitad de aquellos hombres se encontraban en los aires flotando y desenvainando su katana dijo- DANCE CUTS!- y mando una seria de cortes asea todos aquellos traidores.

Los gritos de dolor y muerte retumbaban por todo el barco mientras cuerpos desmembrados y sin vida caían, algunos a cubierta y otros directo al mar.

-Malditos hijos de perra como se atrevieron a pensar que yo traicionaría a mi Padre! Y como se atrevieron a matar a Endo… todos morirán es una promesa- dijo la chica que reclamaba su sangre, su vida.

-LEVITATION- y otros más subían por los aires igual que sus compañeros- BALL- y fueron encerrados en una especie de esfera de aire caliente- SMALL TORNADO!- y formo pequeños tronados que hizo entrar por la boca de los desafortunados que al entrar removían con gran fuerza sus órganos y haciéndolos salir por la boca de estos o en peor caso rompiendo su piel para encontrar salida- BALL CLOSE- estos no eran más afortunados ya que la bola de aire donde se encontraba comenzaba a achicarse, haciendo que sus cuerpos se comprimieran, rompiéndoles los huesos que atravesaban otra parte de sus cuerpos.

Cuerpos sin órganos y deformes caían de igual manera a cubierta o al mar, ninguno con vida.

-Tu turno Hiyamuta- dijo la chica mientras pasaba la filosa hoja de su katana por su lengua.

-LEVITATION TORNADO- y Hoshi puso a girar al hombre a una velocidad impresionante, tomo su katana y mando un corte en diagonal, pero puesto que el hombre giraba hizo que cortara todo su cuerpo a decir verdad su piel.

Justo por el medio de su cuerpo había quedado un corte perfecto, Hoshi lo hiso bajar, se acercó a él, tomo con las manos la piel alzada que se veía en medio y de dos fuertes jalones le desprendió la piel, la tiro al mar y lo hizo subir de nuevo, mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir de un cuerpo sin piel.

-TORNADO, CUTTING DEATH-Hoshi con su katana mando una serie de cortes más que certeros, y los pedazos del cuerpo del hombre cayeron todos en cubierto, la chica se acercó a donde se encontraba una parte de su corazón, busco la otra y las clavo en su katana y después las hecho al mar, limpiando después su katana con los restos de ropa de aquellos hombres. Fue cuando ella no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar soltando un grito ensordecedor.

-ENDOOOOO!

Marco corrió a abrazarla y ella solo se escondió entre los brazos del chico sin dejar de llorar.

-Disculpa Hoshi yo..

-Cállate y abrázame más fuerte- dijo ella en un susurro y Marco así lo hizo.

Shirohige se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar sabiendo que la lealtad de la chica era real.

…

Unos días después desembarcaron en una pequeña isla deshabitada para enterrar el cuerpo de Endo, todo fue tranquilo, una ceremonia dolorosa, pero corta. Terminado el funeral partieron de inmediato de ahí.

Al día siguiente Shirohige mando a llamar a la chica.

-Me llamaste Padre?.

-A si es, Hoshi no me andaré con rodeos, ahora tu serás la comandante de la 3ª división.

-Padre yo no puedo…

Claro que puedes linda- dijo un hombre que salió de entre las sombras, Marco- El así lo quiso.

-No entiendo.

-Endo siempre dijo que entrenaba a su reemplazo.

-No eso no puede ser.

-Lo es hija, el así lo quiso, vino a decírmelo desde hace tiempo, así que hoy le daré aviso a todos.

-Padre yo no tengo la capacidad de…

-Dudas de lo que pensaba Endo hija?.

-No, claro que no pero…- la chica de los ojos grises se quedó callada ella no cuestionaría nunca las ideas y ordenes de Endo, entonces…- Esta bien Padre lo hare- dijo tristemente mientras recordaba a Endo.

-No hay más que decir entonces Hoshi, esta decidió, puedes irte.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

…

Continuara.

Disculpen quería que ya se supiera de Ace en este capítulo, pero me fue imposible, me puse a escribir y vi que era en extremo extenso así que decidí que dejaría hasta aquí este capítulo, pero el lunes les subiere el otro además ya está escrito. Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyan, y espero sus reviews como siempre para saber que tal lo hice.

Nos leemos.


	5. La sorpresa

Bueno y aquí ahora si este capítulo que como dije en el anterior tuve que separarlo del otro ya que era bastante extenso, pero ahora si aquí esta, disfrútenlo.

**La "Sorpresa"**

Los meses no dejaban de pasar ya eran 7 meses más que habían transcurrido y todo marchaba bien, Hoshi sabia mantener el orden con la división, y se había vuelto más fuerte, sus nakamas de flota obedecían sus órdenes y su "amistad" con Marco había crecido.

…

Un día Shirohige se enteró de una pelea que sostenía Jinbe con un chico bastante joven sabía que la pelea ya llevaba 3 días y decidió que saldría a ver qué pasaba y para ello decidió se llevaría la primera y tercera división con el así que partieron de inmediato y tardaron un día y medio en llegar al lugar.

Tenían un instante que habían llegado cuando les informaron que unos piratas estaban haciendo desastres en una isla que se encontraba bajo su protección y decidió que mandaría a Kathoshi al lugar a arreglar las cosas.

-A sí que ve hija y resuelve esto pronto nos veremos donde están las demás divisiones.

-De acuerdo Padre- dijo la chica mientras subía al barco y partía de ahí con toda la 3ª división.

Llegando al lugar que no era nada lejos de donde habían estado tan solo unas horas antes, Kathoshi bajo a tierra, preguntó a la gente del lugar que pasaba y de inmediato dividió a todos por grupos, mientras que ella acompañada por un chico que pertenecía a su anterior banda de piratas llamado Tanaka se encaminaron rápidamente por el camino más rápido al pueblo y no tardaron en encontrar a los causantes de tanto desastre se oían a kilómetros los gritos y risas de un pequeño bar.

Kathoshi entro al bar seguida por Tanaka y se encamino a la barra, el cantinero solo pensó que de seguro serían más problemas. De pronto uno de los hombres que había en el lugar le dijo a Tanaka.

-Hey niño quítate de mi camino, no creo que seas lo suficientemente hombre para esta hermosura.

-Por favor tu solo me harías perder mi valioso tiempo- contesto Hoshi.

La chica se impulsó y se subió a la barra sentándose en ella, dándole la espalda al cantinero viendo de frente a todos aquellos piratas, Tanaka, él se recargo de la barra junto de donde colgaban ahora las piernas de la chica.

Hoshi se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta dejando así al descubierto su espalda, cosa que hizo sentir tranquilo y feliz al cantinero ya que noto el gran tatuaje que la chica portaba en su espalda… el símbolo de Shirohige.

-Lo pediré por las buenas- dijo Hoshi- lárguense de aquí y dejen todo lo que han robado.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja- se escucharon risas por todo el lugar.

De pronto Hoshi dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y de u brinco bajo de la barra mientras pronunciaba:

-Me encantan las cosas por las malas.

Hoshi comenzó a dar la vuelta asea la barra y dándole la espalda a todos aquellos piratas esto al tiempo que pedía una botella de sake. Al dar por completo la vuelta todos notaron el tatuaje de su espalda, esa era la marca de Shirohige cosa que hizo a muchos retroceder hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

-Esperen chicos, Shirohige nos subestimo al mandar a una niñita por nosotros no creen?- y todos comenzaron a reír y decir que eso era cierto- no creo que tú seas la tal Kathoshi de la que se ha estado hablando, así que no les tenemos miedo.

De pronto los demás integrantes de la 3ª división entraron al lugar.

-Kathoshi, pensé que aún no llegaban- dijo un hombre llamado Hamada.

-Me creen idiota o que, fue muy fácil llegar con el ruido que están haciendo estos no iba a ser difícil encontrarlos, bueno, bueno a lo que venimos- dijo la chica desenvainando su katana y corriendo por el local mando varios cortes que acabaron en un instante con muchos de los presente.

-Mina, ninguno de estos inútiles vale la pena- dijo la chica mientras tomaba del cuello al capitán del aquellos piratas- mátenlos a todos- esto lo dijo arrojando al hombre contra una de las paredes del bar- me voy, avísenme cuando termines yo me encargo de echar sus cuerpos al mar- dijo mientras salía del lugar, y sin voltear dijo- Tanaka que no quede ninguno vivo- y se fue.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando todo estaba resuelto y ahora todos se encontraban desvalijando el barco de aquellos piratas y subiendo cosas a su barco.

Unas pocas horas después partieron no sin antes devolver a la gente del lugar sus pertenencias y darles unos berries para la reconstrucción de algunas partes del pueblo.

…

Tardaron 4 días en regresar al lugar acordado con su Padre, ya que habían hecho algunas cuantas paradas en algunas islas que se encontraban igual bajo su protección, solo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, y ahora llegaban al amanecer al Moby Dick.

Sus hermanos los esperaban con un delicioso desayuno, así que al llegar todos corrieron a la cocina del Moby Dick.

Hoshi salía bostezando del barco y subió al Moby Dick.

-Y que tal les fue hermosura- dijo Marco.

-Bastante aburrido, una banda de piratas de verdad patética, sin problemas, eeehhmm por lo menos pudimos robarles víveres y algún tesoro, no muy valioso, pero algo es algo.

-Bien eso nos será de ayuda, ahora mocosita lárgate a desayunar lo necesitas, además nuestro Padre te tiene una "sorpresita" jajajaj.

-"Sorpresita" eehh y porque es tan gracioso Marco?

-Por nada amor, pero anda ve a comer, yo te llevo.

-Claro que no, yo puedo sola.

Entonces Marco cargo a la chica sobre su hombro izquierdo y se dirigió a la cocina mientras ella no dejaba de forcejear por que la bajara.

-Qué te pasa Marco, bajameee!, maldito Fénix, bájame, bájame, bajameeeee!- le gritaba la chica a Marco que solo reía divertido y seguía caminando a la cocina con la chica cargada al hombro.

-Ya cállate Kathoshi jajajaja- y le dio una fuerte nalgada a la chica.

-Aaaaaaauuuucccchhh, oye que te pasa, no me toqueteeeesss!

-Jajajajaja, es para que dejes de ser tan berrinchuda y te portes bien jajajaja.

-De verdad no es gracioso Marco.

Llegaron pronto a la cocina y Hoshi no dejaba de gritarle a Marco:

-Marco ya bájame quieres?.

-Mmmmm no, te llevare hasta tu lugar.

-Oye noooo!.

En ese instante todos los presentes voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que Marco cargaba a Hoshi, pero la verdad no les pareció para nada extraño, sabían que ella y Marco tenían una conexión especial y se traían algo aunque no lo dijeran, hubo una vez que los vieron besarse, así que lo único que se preguntaba era por qué no lo decían bien y ya si hasta Shirohige lo sabía, y es que a decir verdad parece que hubo esa conexión desde el principio, desde que el uno vio al otro, claro en ese momento eran enemigos, pero ahora con el año que llevaba ella a bordo ya había esa conexión especial.

Marco bajo a la chica cuidadosamente y la sentó en su lugar mientras él se sentaba junto de ella, pero en otra mesa Tanaka los veía con un poco de celos, él había estado por unos meses con la chica hace 2 años a decir verdad, pero aun quería sentir esperanzas, además ella no estaba con Marco así que no perdía las esperanzas de volver con ella.

-De verdad crees que fue gracioso Marco?.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj- Hoshi solo recibió unas fuertes carcajadas como respuesta.

-Pues no lo fue. Fue humillante.

-Ya dramática, cállate y come que te repito nuestro Padre te espera.

-Solo por eso te la pasó fenixito que si no.

-Jajajajaaj fenixito, jajaja que gracioso.

-AAAHHHH tu a todo le encuentras el chiste.

Hoshi comió tranquilamente y al terminar dio las gracias y se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes mandarle una mirada retadora a Marco cosa que hizo que el chico volviera a ahogarse en carcajadas.

…

Toc-Toc.

-Puedo pasar Padre?

-Adelante Hoshi, te esperaba hija.

-Dime Padre que es lo que necesitas.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti.

-Una sorpresita dijo Marco.

-Jajaja si hija una sorpresita, hija he traído a alguien nuevo a bordo y necesito que te encargues de él, te aseguraras de que coma bien, que este limpio, ayudarle con su ropa sucia y sobre todo a te aseguraras que no escape (si esto de secuestras personas se le volvió costumbre a Shirohige jajaja).

-Nani?, yo no pienso lavarle la ropa sucia a nadie…

-Cuestionas mis órdenes hija?

-No padre, disculpa, pero es que…

-Bien siendo así, ve a ver al chico, está en tu habitación ahí dormirá al menos hasta que despierte.

-Supongo que metieron una cama a mi cuarto para el verdad Padre?

-No Hoshi, el está en tu cama y ahí dormirá.

-Y yo donde dormiré?

-Pues en tu cama, o si no quieres ahí tienes un sofá, necesito que lo tengas bien vigilado.

Hoshi respiro resignada y dijo:

-Está bien, ahora mismo iré a verlo- y se dirigió a la puerta cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto hija, recuerdes del chico del periódico del que te hable?

-Sí, necesitas que hagamos algo con él?

-No, solo quiero informarte que será el de quien cuidaras.

Hoshi asintió con la cabeza hasta que…-NANI? El de los 100 millones de recompensa? Cuidare de el?.

…

Continuara.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capitulo, quien será el chico de los 100 millones de recompensa que tendrra que cuidar Kathoshi? Ya verán el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos, nos leemos nakamas.


	6. El chico de los 100 millones

Bueno con ustedes el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, sin más aquí lo tienen.

**El chico de los 100 millones.**

-Está bien padre, entonces iré a verlo.

Y Hoshi salió del lugar.

-Hey Kat, ya te vas de niñera?- grito Jozu

-Cállate!.

-Jajajajajaja.

-Y Hoshi que te pareció la sorpresita- dijo Marco.

-Acaso fue idea tuya que me tocara este regalo divino?

-Jajja eres muy graciosa, y no, no fue mi idea jajajaja.

-No sé de qué tanto sigues riendo… aaaaaahhh me largo a mi habitación y me encerrare con el chico y no saldré hasta que despierte!.

-Pues adelante, pero ten en cuenta que puedes morir de hambre jajaja.

-Cállate, yo saldré si quiero.

-Pero acabas de decir que no.

-AAAhhhhhh yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Hoshi camino hacia las escaleras que subían a su habitación y al llegar a ellas las subió corriendo y antes de entrar a su habitación soltó un gran suspiro de resignación no podía creer que tendría que cuidar de un chico de 100 millones de recompensa, no es que no pudiera hacerlo o que tuviera miedo o incluso que pensara que era más fuerte que ella no nada de eso ella tenía una recompensa mayor a los 100 millones, pero esto sí que le quitaría tiempo y su investigación tendría que esperar un muy buen rato y era lo que más la agobiaba, pero esto era una misión y la tendría que cumplir… abrió la puerta.

Ya adentro de la habitación la chica de cabellos grises miro a todo su alrededor y encontró todo revuelto y desordenado, justo como lo había dejado, incluso su cama era un desastre, excepto por un pedazo donde estaba un chico acostado y tapado con una manta bastante ligera, y sin muchas ganas decidió acomodaría un poco aquel desorden.

Se acercó al chico y le quito cuidadosamente la sabana y después con ayuda de sus poderes levanto al chico y lo recostó sobre el sofá que se encontraba en el lugar, quito todas las gruesas mantas que estaban amontonadas en su cama y quito los cojines y comenzó a ordenar la cama, asegurándose que la mitad de esta estuviera cómoda para el chico, colocando así mas cojines en esa parte, termino y comenzó a levantar todo lo que estaba tirado y acomodar algunas cosas más, cuando termino se sentó a la orilla de la cama y fijo su mirada al sofá y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez; el chico de los 100 millones.

::Era un chico de piel blanca, vestía unos pantaloncillos negros, con un cinturón color naranja el cual tenía una hebilla con una A justo en medio; en el pantaloncillo llevaba atada una especie de piernera color azul, por otro lado llevaba puesto una camisa de manga corta color amarillo desabotonada lo que dejaba ver su muy marcado cuerpo; la chica noto de pronto en una mesa que había junto al sofá algo así como un puñal en una funda verde y un sombrero naranja que además de estar rodeando por cuentas rojas tenía dos caritas, una feliz y una triste; y debajo de la mesa unas botas color negro, esto hizo que la chica alzara una ceja, le parecía muy peculiar todo esto, pero pronto regreso la mirada a el chico; noto una codera en su brazo izquierdo donde también encontró una pulsera de rayas rojas y blancas al igual que una log pose, pero yendo más arriba en el brazo del chico se notaba un tatuaje que le llamo mucho la atención, el tatuaje era sencillo cuatro simples letras ASCE; ella solo sonrió de lado y siguió su recorrido y entonces noto un collar de cuentas rojas sobre el cuello de este el que le pareció lindo, después y al fin se encontró con el rostro del chico; tenia cabellos negros y era un tanto largo, tenía una nariz respingada y unos labios bastante lindos, sus ojos de ellos sí que no podía decir nada ya que se encontraban cerrados, pero encontró algo aún más curioso y que llamo en demasía su atención, eran unas divertidas pecas en sus mejillas que adornaban su rostro y también le daban un aspecto infantil a ese cuerpo y rostro tan varonil, ella solo pensaba que eso era infantil, pero que a la vez lo hacían más varonil y lindo, era lindo simple y sencillamente bastante lindo::

De pronto Hoshi salió de ese estado de trence al que parecía haberse quedado por unos minutos y se levantó de la cama, y una vez más con ayuda de sus poderes levanto al chico, pero ahora del sofá y lo llevo hasta la cama y lo recostó sobre ella y esta vez coloco una manta más gruesa, después noto una no muy pequeña, pero tampoco grande maleta que estaba junto a las botas de él y al abrirla nota que era ropa y no limpia.

-Maldita sea solo ahí ropa sucia aquí y seguro estos bakas no lo han siquiera bañado, ni modo tendré que lavarle algo a este chico- se decía.

Antes de salir se aseguró de arropar bien al chico, para que no pasar frio, el clima de ese lugar era tan cambiante y claramente ahora estarían pasando por una tormenta que duraría días así que no tenia de otra más que arroparlo bien, así que acomodo unas mantas más sobre él, pero al final sin saber si quiera como paso una mano sobre el cabello de este deslizándola suave y lentamente y termino por acariciar con la punta de sus dedos los labios del chico, pero este hizo gesto de querer estornudar así que Kathoshi quito rápidamente su mano, espero unos minutos para ver si el chico no despertaba y asegurándose de que no lo haría decidió salir de ahí, tomando una chaqueta para cubrirse del frio.

…

Continuara

Bueno este capítulo fue algo corto, pero era lo que necesitaba escribir para este capítulo, como pudieron ver ya apareció Ace y pudieron ver que sin saber por qué llamo mucho la atención de Hoshi, será igual cuando Ace despierte? Eso se los respondo con el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y nos leemos nakamas.


	7. El primer día que cuide de ti

AAhhhh entre mi otro fic, este y el que l debo a Miri, no me doy abasto jejje, bueno ya saben este es el siguiente capitulo de este fic y los dejo con el.

**El primer día que cuide de ti**

Hoshi camino así las zonas de lavado, subió y tomo un poco de jabón y comenzó a lavar la ropa de chico, cierto que no le agradaba la idea de estarlo haciendo, pero la ropa que traía puesta estaba bastante sucia y tampoco lo podía dejar así.

-Que tal te va con tu huésped?

-Ehhh? Aaahhh cállate Tanaka.

-Pero si ya hasta le estas lavando cariño jajja- dijo en un tono burlón el chico.

-Supongo debe estar bastante sucio no creo que lo bañaran.

-Y lo harás tu Kathoshi?

-No sola créeme.

-Te ayudare si quieres.

-Oh perfecto, solo que se seque su ropa limpia y me ayudaras.

-Y dime es igual al de esta foto?- pregunto el chico montándole a Hoshi la foto del periódico que por cierto ella nunca había visto.

-Es exactamente igual Tanaka- claro Hoshi al ver la foto noto el rostro del chico que era un tanto serio y parecía verse perfecto a ojos de ella claro.

-Y como te sientes con respecto a esto de ser su niñera?

-Pues es una misión así que la debo cumplir.

-Pero tú como comandante, no crees que esto es algo vergonzoso y que no deberías de hacer, es una pérdida de tiempo y no debería de ser el trabajo de un comandante.

-Tal vez, tal vez, pero tal vez estas equivocado Tanaka.

-Eso crees?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una media sonrisa de la chica y que esta subiera una de sus cejas mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno me voy cariño cuando me necesites, me avisas.

-Arigatou Tanaka.

El chico solo se despidió moviendo una mano y se fue de ahí, mientras Hoshi terminaba de lavar la ropa y la ponía a secar, se sacudía las manos y salió para la cocina.

Kathoshi entro a la cocina y busco algo que preparar para su huésped, por lo que vio, no había comido y ni siquiera medicinas o vitaminas o que demonios sabia ella le pudieron dar así que le llevaría de comer, encontró todavía un poco del desayuno y se dispuso a calentarlo al igual que encontró una papas que decidió freiría para que acompañaran el desayuno, y de pronto alguien entro a la cocina.

-Que pasa hermana, que haces?

-La comida del chico.

-No me digas que le darás de comer Hoshita- dijo Jozu

-Si Jozu, debe de tener todos esos días sin comer y creo que necesita comer, no crees.

-Y como harás para que coma si esta dormido?- se escucho una voz que venia de la entrada de la cocina.

-No lo se, deberá de haber una manera Marco.

-Pues creo no será una tarea fácil- dijo Marco.

-Cierto Hoshita, no será fácil.

-Lo se Marco, lo se Jozu, pero creo no debe estar sin comer ni siquiera vitaminas le han dado verdad? O quieren que muera? No creo que mi padre quiera eso.

-Parece que ahora de verdad te estas preocupando por el Hoshita.

-Es mi misión.

-Empiezas a entender Hoshi- dijo Marco.

Mientras la plática pasaba Kathoshi ya estaba friendo las papas y calentando el guiso que encontró, mientras que Jozu salió de la cocina dejando a Marco y Hoshi solos.

-Nunca pensé que te fuera a preocupar si comiera o no, pero te debo reconocer que es una excelente idea la comida es algo básico.

-Es que todos ustedes son una bola de bakas y no pueden ni siquiera darle de comer, o bañarlo, o arroparlo bien, ha hecho frio y el chico con matas delgada y con esa ropa no te parece increíble Marco?

-Si que te estas preocupando amor.

-No te pongas celoso amor jajaja, pero tengo o no razón y yo estoy encargada de el así que tengo que cuidar que este bien o no?

-Lo se, aunque no lo parezca tienes un corazón noble preciosa.

-Por favor deja las cursilerías.

-Jajajaja no son cursilerías, es la verdad, si necesitas ayuda, avísame- Esto lo dijo acercándose por detrás a la chica y abrazándola por la cintura se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un beso, la soltó y salió de la cocina dejando a Hoshi sola.

Pronto la chica termino su trabajo en la cocina y salió directo a su habitación, con una bandeja de comida en mano, entro a su habitación y dejando de momento la bandeja a un lado se acerco al chico y lo levanto un poco a manera de que quedara sentado sobre la cama, tomo nuevamente la bandeja de comida y apenas pensaba una manera de cómo hacer que el chico comiera cuando vio que la mano del chico tomo la comida y sin despertar se la comió toda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kathoshi estaba totalmente sorprendida, Hoshi solo sonrió y dejo la bandeja de lado, recostó de nuevo al chico y se dio cuenta que hacia bastante frio como para que aquel chico siguiera vestido así.

La chica fue a su closet y ahí encontró un pantalón azul marino, una playera naranja que siempre le quedo grande y una sudadera color naranja igual y se acercó al chico y se dispuso a quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Comenzó por quitarle la camisa desabotonada que traía el chico y de inmediato le puso la playera naranja, después paso a lo que parecía mas difícil, resignada desabrocho los pantaloncillos del chico y se los quito cuidadosamente, y le coloco los pantalones azules que había encontrado, y por ultimo le coloco la sudadera al chico y lo arropo con unas mantas y después de esto decidió que era buena idea darse un baño.

Después de 4 días de navegación para regresar al Moby Dick solo había tenido la oportunidad de bañarse un solo día de los 4 así que preparo la ducha que estaba en su habitación y se metió a bañar, dejo caer el agua por unos cuantos minutos sobre su cuerpo y después decidió enjabonarse, tallo perfectamente su cuerpo y cabello, se enjuago y salió de la ducha, se envolvió con una toalla y salió a la habitación en busca de su ropa.

Tomo algunas prendas de su closet y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla y vestirse volteo y vio al chico que dormía ahí y la sangre se le subió a la cara poniéndose en exceso roja y corrió al baño a cambiarse, unos minutos después salió ya vestida y decidió era hora de ir a ver si la ropa del chico estaba lista y si así lo era sabia que había llegado el momento de hacer lo mas difícil de todo… bañarlo.

…

Continuara

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, juro tener listo el otro capitulo para el viernes, si me animo mañana mismo lo subo vale, espero que les gustara y me digan que les pareció.

Saludos, nos leemos nakamas


	8. La primera vez que te vi

Esta bien no lo resistí y lo subiere hoy aaahh, quería aguantar hasta el viernes, pero era una gran tentación subirlo hoy así que aquí esta el capitulo ocho.

**La primera vez que te vi.**

Kathoshi salió corriendo de su habitación y subió a ver si la ropa del chico ya estaba seca y la verdad es que aunque asía mucho frio el viento tan fuerte que corría hacia que la ropa no tardara en secar así que cuando llego por la ropa estaba completamente seca, la tomo y regreso a su habitación, dejo la ropa en el sofá y salió en busca de Tanaka.

-Tanaka!- gritaba por todo el barco, pero el chico no le respondía y no lo encontraba por ningún sitio.

-Maldita sea Tanaka donde estas!

Hoshi regresaba a su habitación mientras no dejaba de gritarle a Tanaka, y ya casi llegando a su habitación se encontró con Jozu.

"Perfecto"- pensó Hoshi.

-Oi Jozu ayúdame con el chico, tengo que…

-No Hoshita, no puedo ayudarte.

-Ahhh no seas así es que yo no puedo…- y solo de pensarlo la chica se puso rojísima.

-No puedo Hoshi- dijo sonriendo Jozu.

-Maldita sea, esta bien Jozu que gran hermano eres, pero si ves a Tanaka dile que venga quieres llevo horas buscándolo.

-Esta bien Hoshita- dijo Jozu mientras se alejaba del lugar y Hoshi entraba a su habitación.

Pasaban los minutos y Tanaka no aparecía por ningún lado, Hoshi había comenzado a llenar la bañera y ahora solo esperaba que un milagro sucediera, así que se asomo asea fuera a ver si no venia Tanaka, pero no nada, estuvo así durante varios minutos y cuando pensó que ya no tendría mas opción que hacerlo sola vio a Marco pasar por la planta de abajo.

-Oooooiiiiii! Marco!, ven para acá!

-Para que?!

-Para que me ayudes a bañar al chico!

-NO, hazlo tu!

-Marcooooo!- gritaba Hoshi y Marco subía a hablar con ella.

-Por que no lo bañas sola?

-Estas loco, no pienso tocarle el… tu sabes- dijo la chica mientras agachaba la mirada.

-No, no se si no me dices como voy a saber.

-Ahhh pues lo que todos los hombres tienen- dijo en voz baja la chica.

-Mmm pues podemos tener varias cosas, bigote, barba.

-Marco!, ya sabes a que me refierooo!.

-No, no se- decía con cara de inocencia Marco.

Hoshi se acerco a Marco y tomo el rostro del chico con sus manos y le dijo:

-Verdad que me ayudaras?

-Eres una manipuladora- dijo Marco arqueando las cejas.

-Arigatou!- dijo la chica de los ojos gris mientras jalaba a Marco dentro de su habitación.

Ya dentro la habitación.

-Bien ayúdame por favor, yo me encargo de llevarlo a la bañera, le quitaré la ropa menos la interior y tú se lo lavas y después le pones un traje de baño, para que yo pueda lavar lo demás.

-Pues no tengo otra opción.

-Eres un lindura Marco- esto lo dijo mientras se acerco a el y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y después le sonrió.

Marco solo sonrió y ayudo a Hoshi a llevar al chico a la bañera.

-Marco ya tu lávale, mientras yo cierro los ojos.

Resignado Marco ayudo a Hoshi y cuando termino, se disponía a ponerle el traje de baño que le había dicho la chica, pero no lo encontró.

-Hoshi, donde esta el traje de baño?

-Que, debe de estar ahí- dijo Hoshi señalando asea un lado, pero sin voltear a ver y con el brazo tapando sus ojos.

-No, no hay nada.

-No puede ser Marco, debe estar… maldita sea no lo traje- dijo Hoshi, acaba de bañarlo, por favor.

-No, no lo hare, yo solo te ayude con esto el resto es tuyo.

-Marco!

-No lo hare.

La chica sin ver nada buscaba el jabón y la esponja, no la encontraba eso si en su búsqueda solo sintió los pectorales del chico que bañaba y retiro mano, hasta que de pronto Marco le acerco la botella de Shampoo y le dijo.

-Podrías empezar con el cabello amor.

-Ehh que buena idea, si lo hare- y dándose la vuelta lo mas posible enjabono el cabello del chico y después lo enjuago.

-Marco podrías pasarme la esponja?

-Toma Hoshi- dijo Marco mientras le extendía la esponja a la chica.

Kathoshi tapándose los ojos con un brazo tallaba el cuerpo del chico.

-Amor quita ese brazo de tus ojos, como quieres bañarlo si no ves.

-Cállate Marco, yo puedo así.

-Hoshi, estas enjabonando la bañera- dijo Marco con cara de un poco de fastidio.

-No pienso verle nada Marco.

Marco jalo el brazo de la chica asiendo que destapara sus ojos y Hoshi por el jalón de brazo que le dio Maro la hizo volteara justo a donde ella no quería ver, la chica al ver lo que evito ver durante todo este tiempo fue dando unos pasos asea atrás y callo de espaldas.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se oyó un gran grito de Hoshi.

-Jajajajajajjajajajajajajajaj ajaja!- se oyeron las carcajadas de Marco.

Hoshi se levanto del piso y se tapa los ojos y después se los destrababa y brincaba por el pequeño espacio que había en el baño y daba de vueltas.

-No, no, no, no, NOOOO! Ya no puedo bañarlo hazlo tu fénix.

-Por favor Hoshi ya lo viste ya que te preocupa acaba de bañarlo de una buena vez.

-No, no puedo aaaaahhh!

-Vamos lo peor que te pudo haber pasado ya paso así que ya báñalo bien.

-No, no, no!

Después de un buen rato de gritos por parte de Hoshi y regaños por parte de Marco Hoshi accedió a terminar de bañar al chico y con cuidado lo le colocaron una toalla y lo llevaron a la cama.

-Ponle su ropa de abajo.

-Pues ya que amor.

Cuando Marco termino de ponerle unos bóxer al chico, Hoshi se encargo de vestirlo con lo demás, solo que decidió no podía andar por ahí con ropa ligera así que no tomo la ropa que le había lavado al chico si no que tomo los pantalones y sudadera que le había puesto unas pocas horas antes y se las volvió a poner.

-Arigatou Marco.

-De que amor, te veo en la comida- dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación de la chica.

…

Ya habían pasado varias horas mas y entre todo lo que había hecho Hoshi se le paso la hora de la comida y ahora ya era hora de la cena así que Tanaka la fue a buscar.

-Hey, te has perdido la comida- dijo el entrando a la habitación de la chica- por cierto nunca me avisaste que te ayudare, ya supe que Marco te ayudo.

-Pero que dices, te busque por todos lados y nunca apareciste.

-Ejemm es que andaba un poco ocupado- dijo Tanaka totalmente sonrojado.

-Aja ocupado.

-Eh bueno yo te venia a buscar parra avisarte de la cena, vamos?.

-Vamos- dijo Hoshi saliendo de su habitación y cerrándola con llave y se encaminaba con Tanaka a la cocina mientras platicaban y bromeaban durante el trayecto a la cocina.

Pasada la cena Hoshi regreso a su habitación con una bandeja de comida que al igual que en la mañana el chico trago sin si quiera pestañear, después de terminar con la tarea de darle de comer la chica tomo una libreta de apuntes donde escribiría todo lo relacionado con los últimos experimentos que había hecho ::A Hoshi le gustaba hacer cosas útiles, pero nobles con la naturaleza, cuidaba mucho este aspecto, y ahora trabajaba en un tipo de esferas que podría plantar en las macetas y así conservaran agua durante mas tiempo y los plantas soportaran un poco mas de tiempo sin agua:: así que Hoshi subió a su cama y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a escribir ::cabe decir que era su lugar favorito para escribir:: el chico dormía a su lado mientras tanto. El tiempo paso y sin saber como Hoshi se había quedado completamente dormida.

…

Por la mañana la chica despertó abrazada a una almohada, y entonces sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas y al voltear la mirada noto los pies del chico sobre de ella, entonces dio un gran grito y se sento rápidamente en la cama y se cubrió con una sabana, pasaron unos minutos y ella se destapo con cuidado y viendo que aquel hombre seguía dormido, se levanto y fue al baño donde lavo su cara y sus dientes.

…

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Kathoshi había empezado a cuidar al chico de las pecas y ese día comenzaba a amanecer lo que significaba el quinto día que cuidaría de el, cabe decir que todos los días anteriores fueron exactamente iguales, darle de comer, bañarlo con ayuda claro de Marco o Tanaka, cambiarlo, volver a darle de comer era algo aburrido, pero en fin era un nuevo día que tenia que empezar con la pequeña rutina que se había hecho, así que se levanto y fue al baño.

Unos minutos después Hoshi salía e su habitación con una buena cantidad de ropa, tanto suya como la del chico que le faltaba por lavar, quería terminar pronto para no llegar tarde al desayuno, valla que si tenia hambre después de todo era una D y sabemos la gran afición por la comida que tienen estos.

Había pasado una hora máximo desde que Hoshi había salido de su habitación y en el Moby Dick ya había bastante movimiento, de pronto en una habitación del barco un chico despertaba bostezando y estirando los brazos y depuse se levanto de la cama, no mucho tardo en darse cuenta de una sudadera y un pantalón que traía puestos y estaba seguro no eran de el, entonces observo el lugar; era una habitación bastante cómoda y no muy arreglada, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue una bandera con la marca de Shirohige, maldita sea ahora que haría; busco su ropa y la encontró doblada en una mesa junto a la cama, se apresuro y se cambio, se quedo un momento sentado en la orilla de la cama agarrándose la cabeza, cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver una silueta parada en la entrada.

Hoshi que regresaba por unas cosas mas a su habitación, noto que el chico había despertado así que cerrando la puerta de nuevo salió de su habitación para avisarle a su Padre.

-Hey tu, quien eres?- pregunto el chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que la puerta se cerro.

-Marco!- llamo Hoshi al chico que pasaba arriba de su habitación.

-Que pasa?

-El chico despertó, te lo encargo un minuto ire a avisarle a mi Padre.

-Esta bien amor ve.

Hoshi salió corriendo a cubierta ver a Shirohige.

…

-Padre- grito Hoshi.

-Que pasa?

-El chico despertó, ahora que hago con el?

-Bien, es simple, seguirá bajo tu cuidado y también bajo tu mando hasta que vea como reacciona lo asignare a otra división o lo dejare en la tuya.

-Esta bien Padre, entonces me voy con el.

…

El chico salió corriendo de la habitación y al salir encontró a un hombre ahí parado.

-Hey eras tu quien iba a entrar en la habitación?

-Oh me alagas, no creí tener tan linda figura, pero no era yo.

-Entonces quien era?, de quien es la habitación donde me tenían, de quien era la ropa que estaba usando?

-Hey, hey tranquilo con las preguntas, y descuida la persona dueña de todo eso no tarda en venir.

-Dime quien es?

Justo en ese momento Marco noto que Hoshi venia de regreso.

-Pues si tanto quieres saber, ahí viene- dijo señalando a las escaleras.

-Donde esta el?- dijo el chico buscando en todas direcciones, pero solo vio venir a una linda chica.

::La chica venia acercándose era muy linda y traía puestos unos diminutos shorts que dejaban ver sus muy lindas piernas en las que por un rato el chico se quedo embobado viéndolas, pero puedo reaccionar, pero no le fue mejor por que entonces noto su linda figura, lindas caderas, hermosa cintura y unos voluptuosos pechos, siguió viéndola y encontró una cabellera gris tan brillante y por fin vio su rostro unos lindos labios y unos hechizantes ojos grises que lo hicieron volver a quedar embobado y se sonrojo de pensar que esa chica tan linda lo había estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

Hoshi se acerco a los dos hombres y dijo:

-Arigatou Marco, ahora yo me encargo.

…

Continuara

Ufff si me canse me extendí muchooooo, pero aquí lo tienen, espero les guste este cap.

Nos leemos nakamas.


	9. Conociendote

Hola nakamas disculpen por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, no tengo perdón, je bueno, pero ahora se los vengo a dejar, espero lo disfruten.

**Conociéndote.**

-Ok amor, te veo en el desayuno- dijo Marco y bajando las escaleras desapareció del lugar.

"amor, amor, ese chico la llamo amor, lastima comprometida"- pensaba Ace.

Ace estaba a punto de abrir la boca y agradecerle a esa chica que lo hubiera cuidado durante este tiempo, pero la chica se adelanto a hablar y le dijo:

-Oi tu, vamos me acompañaras, tu nombre es Ace no es asi?

-Eeeeh a si claro.- dijo algo nervioso Ace.

-Bien tú te vienes conmigo, me ayudaras a lavar tu ropa.

Ace estaba a punto de aceptar a ayudar a lavar su ropa, pero antes de que lo hiciera salieron otras palabras de la boca de ella que lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-Tu ahora estas bajo mi cuidado y protección, además algo muy importante que quiero que te vallas aprendiendo; estas bajo mis ordenes entendiste, ahora vamos ahí ropa que lavar.

-No, no lo hare, nadie te pidió que lavaras mi ropa y no tengo por que ayudarte- aquella imagen de niña linda y tierna se había caído, ella era prepotente y mandona y enojona por lo que se veía en la expresión de su rostro.

-No te pregunte si lo harías, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas.

-Pues no- dijo Ace volviendo una de sus manos de fuego.

-Oh con que akuma no mi, mmm me gusta, pero no me da miedo, así que muévete.

-Intenta llevarme!.

-Esta bien, tu lo pediste- dijo Hoshi apuntando su mano Asia el y dijo- BALL- encerrándolo en una bola que hizo volar por los aires y así se lo llevo hasta las zonas de lavado.

-Oye, que es esto, bájame de aquí.

-Tu me ayudaras, ya te lo dije aahh por cierto otra cosa mi nombre es Kathoshi y así quiero que me llames, no tienes permitido llamarme de otra manera.

-Y por que debo de obedecer eehh?

-Ya te lo dije y no me gusta repetir las cosas.

-Y que demonios es esto, que akuma no mi comiste?

-Yo?, ninguna esto es algo de familia.

Hoshi soltó al chico de aquella bola y lo dejo caer, pero Ace en ese momento trato de atacarla, pero no pudo hacer mucho por que Hoshi en ese momento tomo su katana que había dejado recargada sobre una pared y con un rápido movimiento la desenvaino, tomo al chico del cuello y lo aventó contra la pared y apunto su katana al cuello de este.

Ace que se sorprendió bastante de lo que la chica había hecho pregunto:

-Como es que puedes tocarme?

-Por que soy mejor que tu- respondió ella sínicamente.- y ahora ves aquella ropa, pues ya esta limpia ahora ve a colgarla.

Ace que se encontraba impactado por la gran fuerza que poseía aquella chica pensó que seria mejor hacer por el momento lo que ella le decía además a final de cuentas ella lo había cuidado y seria una manera de agradecerle.

-Hoshitaaaaa! Vamos a desayunar.- gritaba Jozu.

-No voy Jozu, termino esto.

-Y el chico no ira, podría cuidarlo si quieres mientras.

-No, tampoco ira- Hoshi se acerco a Jozu y le dijo- trae el desayuno de el aquí de favor.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

Ace solo pensaba que aquella chica era una maldita, ahora ni siquiera lo dejaría comer.

-Que me ves!, muévete!- le dijo Kathoshi a Ace.

-Tú no me mandas.

-Ah claro que lo hago.

Ace solo la ignoro y comenzó a colgar la ropa, pero no mucho tiempo después llego Jozu con una charola de comida que le entrego a Hoshi.

-Arigatou Jozu.

-De nada Hoshita- dijo el bajando del lugar.

"Hoshita, jajja suena chistoso, oye, pero que maldita ella si comerá y yo aquí, mejor me apurare y veré como deshacerme de esta loca"- pensaba Ace.

Hoshi dejo la charola sobre una barra que había ahí y le hablo a Ace.

-Oi chico ven para acá.

-Y si no quiero.

-Oye, ya basta y no te estoy preguntando.

El chico bastante resignado se acerco a donde ella le había dicho.

-Vamos siéntate ahí- dijo señalando el piso- dijo Hoshi haciendo que este se sentara y recargara sobre la barra, mientras que Ace miro al cielo y respiro resignado.

Hoshi se acerco a el y se inclino asea la barra donde había dejado la charola "demasiado cerca"- pensaba Ace que se volvió a embobar con las piernas de la chica. Hoshi tomo la charola que había dejado en la barra y bajando lentamente se inclino y le extendió la charola de comida al chico.

-Toma desayuna.

-Pero, que esto no era para ti?, no, no puedo comerme tu desayuno, aunque se ve delicioso- decía babeando por la comida Ace.

-No es para mi, lo pedí para ti, así que adelante, anoche cenaste, pero supongo tendrás hambre.

-Cene?, pero como si estaba dormido.

-Ah eso no me lo preguntes que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo lo hacías, solo tomabas la comida y la tragabas sin pestañear.

-Wao no sabía que podía hacer eso, arigatou- dijo Ace metiéndose un gran trozo de carne a su boca.

…

Continuara.

Bueno este capitulo no estuvo muy largo de hecho fue corto y no me ha gustado mucho, pero es el primer acercamiento de estos dos ya verán lo que pasara el siguiente capitulo, aaa una cosa que se me había olvidado decirles, bueno como verán los poderes que tiene Hoshi son un poco extraños, después explicare un poco su pasado, pero bueno tal vez han encontrado algunas coincidencias con el poder de la akuma no mi de Trafalgar Law y si así lo han pensado pues si tienen razón, la verdad es que me gusta mucho su akuma no mi y me inspire en ella para Hoshi y ya que para nada saldrá Law pues le di un poder parecido a ella, aunque como dije ella no es poseedora de ninguna akuma si no que es algo heredado.

Bueno espero les gustara el capitulo, prometo el otro capitulo pronto. Agradezco a los que me dejan reviews me motivan a seguir muchas gracias, nos leemos.


	10. Un día inusual

Ahora aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic que llamo La respuesta que espere toda mi vida, espero les agrade el capitulo de hoy.

**Un día inusual.**

**-**Oyef y porf quef dejaftefs def traftarfme malf?- decía Ace con la boca llena de comida.

-Tratarte mal?- le decía Hoshi.

-Sishf, solof mef hazf efstadof griftandof yf manfnandfdo yf ahofra mef dafs def cofmerf.

-De verdad, me he visto tan cruel contigo?

-Sif- dijo Ace tragando el trozo de comida que tenia en la boca – disculpa no debí hablar con la boca llena, pero me entendiste no?

-Claro que te entendí, a veces yo también hablo con la boca llena- dijo sonriendo la chica- y no pensé que estuviera siendo tan ruda contigo, solo lo normal.

-Lo normal? Wao chica entonces no quiero encontrarte enojada o de malas- dijo muy sonriente Ace, no sabía por que pero se comenzaba a sentir en confianza.

-Jajajaja, bueno pues creo que lo siento, pero no por eso te quitare el ojo de encima eehh.

Ace solo le sonrió a la chica, mientras seguía tragando todo lo que estaba en la charola de comida.

-Y como es que me trajo aquí Shirohige?- pregunto Ace.

-No tengo idea de cómo sucedió, solo se que cuando regrese de una misión puff ya estabas aquí invadiendo mi habitación.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, no tengo problemas con cuidarte.

-Voy a matar a ese maldito viejo y me iré de aquí, soy mejor que el.

Kathoshi al escuchar esto enfureció y tomo su katana y se sentó sobre el chico colocando sus rodillas en las piernas de el, lo tomo del cabello y le dio un tirón asía atrás y dejo pegada la hoja de su katana al cuello de el y le dijo:

-Que ni se te ocurra querer tocar a mi Padre, me escuchaste, si no si que me conocerás enojada y créeme que no te va a gustar nada, Baka!- dijo esto ultimo aventando la cabeza de Ace contra la pared.

Ace si que había sobresaltado en ningún momento espero que ella lo volviera a domar así de fácil, y gracias a Kami que había terminado su meshi que si no ahora estaría en el suelo, además que se sentía impotente; esa chica si que era fuerte, además ese jalón de cabellos todavía dolía bastante, pero el sonrojo en su cara indicaba que no solo era en lo que pensaba, ya que al tener a la chica sobre sus piernas, tan cerca de el, maldita sea no sabia por que, pero tenia unas enormes ganas de besarla, parecía mas linda ahora que los rayos del sol reflejaban su cuerpo, y esto hacia que Ace estuviera cada vez mas rojo, hasta que ella se quito de encima de el y dándole la espalda le dijo.

-Es una advertencia, no intentes tocar a mi Padre.

Hoshi regreso a lavar, mientras que Ace apenas recobraba la respiración y el color rojo comenzaba a bajar de su cara y se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Y por que estas tu aquí?

-Por que el destino me quiso traer aquí.

-Pero por que?

-Eso pregúntaselo al destino, yo me quede aquí por que encontré un hogar y una familia.

-No los entiendo, por que le sirven?, por que le llaman Padre?

-Por que el nos llama hijos, y nos ha dado este gran hogar.

-Ace se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos, era así de fácil, así de sencillo, la respuesta que ella le había dado sonaba tan absurda y tan buena al mismo tiempo, no lo comprendía para nada, aunque algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, por que vio llegar a ese mismo chico que no hace mucho se había encontrado.

-Hey Kat, Jozu me dijo que no quería comer, pero te conozco así que ten- mas tardo en decirlo en que Hoshi ya se estuviera metiendo grandes trozos de comida en su boca.

-Ohf muchafsd grfciasf Marfcof.

-De nada- decía Marco sonriendo y volteando a ver a Ace que aun estaba sentado.

Ace por su lado observaba la escena un tanto divertido mientras pensaba "esta niña me ha recordado a Luffy" y sonreía de lado.

Hoshi no tardo nada en terminar la comida y grito- Quiero mas!

-Jajja no hay mas Hoshi, se ha terminado, apenas te pude salvar esto.

-Ahhh malditos déjenme meshiiii!, bueno no importa… mucho, arigatou Marco.

-De nada Hoshi, me voy linda.

-Esta bien Marco, nos vemos.- y Marco solo se despidió agitando la mano y bajo de ahí.

-Oye… Ace?, ya terminaste verdad?

-Eh, ha si claro, ahora sigo ayudando.

-Arigatou.

-De nada, además después de todo tu me has cuidado, creo es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Je si es lo menos.

-Oye que arrogante eres.

-Sip, problema.

-Jajaja no, no hay problema Kathoshi verdad?

Hoshi solo le sonrió al chico y continuaron con su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos habían terminado con su trabajo y Hoshi llevaba al chico a su habitación.

-Y ahora que?- preguntaba Ace.

-Pues escogerás ropa limpia y te darás un buen baño en los baños de abajo, por que ni creas que pienso seguir bañándote.

-Si esta bien… oye espera bañándome? Tu me has…- dijo Ace completamente rojo y viendo el suelo.

-Pues claro baka! O que quería que te dejara todo sucio?

-Pero tu me viste el…

Hoshi se había puesto completamente roja y contesto:

-Tuve ayuda si… ahora vamos- dijo la chica que también había tomado ropa suya y salía de la habitación guiando a Ace a los baños.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, y entraron era bastante grande había muchas regaderas y pequeños baños que estaban cerrados, y muchos de los chicos bañándose.

-Hola Hoshi- saludaban los que se encontraban ahí y ella respondía con un movimiento de mano.

-Hey mina, voy a bañarme, el chico también, les encargo que si sale antes que yo lo vigilen.

-Claro Hoshi.

-Arigatou.

-Oye, oye tranquila tampoco soy tan tonto como para querer huir ahora.

-De todas maneras, mmm bueno, estos son los baños son los mas grandes de aquí- dijo señalando unos cuantos cuartos de baño- puedes entrar en el que gustes, yo estaré en el que este junto al tuyo, de acuerdo.

-Esta bien Kathoshi.

Ace entro en uno de los baños mientras que Hoshi entro justo en el de lado derecho, y ya pasados unos minutos Ace salió del baño y se secaba el cabello y esperaba a Hoshi recargado en la pared.

"Valla parece que al final de cuentas es una chica agradable, no pensé encontrar a una chica tan linda en este lugar, es una lastima que no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí, me encantaría conocerla mas, parece bastante interesante y su cabello es hermoso y sus ojos si que combinan con el, tienen un gris tan brillante, además de esa linda sonrisa, y tiene esos labios que no se por que quiero besar"- pensaba Ace viendo la puerta de baño donde estaba Hoshi y esperando que se abriera para poder verla.

-Ace!- gritaba una chica un tanto baja de estatura y cabellos marrón y ojos negros- que gusto verte, que bien que ya despertaras.

Ace volteaba a ver a la chica que le había hablado, mientras sonría forzadamente de lado.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí con este capitulo, lo hubiera hecho mas largo, pero tenia que dejarlo aquí jejje solo para darle algo de emoción, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo nakamas.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews saben que me hacen feliz.


	11. Celos?

Nakamas, probablemente esta vez solo suba un capitulo de este fic esta semana, ya que tengo otro fic y tengo mucho que hacer con el, pero si puedo subiré el otro capitulo el viernes, pero no prometo nada ehh, bueno aquí el capitulo once.

**Celos?**

-Ace, que gusto que estés bien, ya extrañaba verte- decía la chica abrazando a Ace.

-Hola Shiro, si también me da gusto verte- decía Ace abrazándola también.

-Uh lo malo es que te tenga que cuidar la maniática esa, me cae muy mal, se siente la muy fuerte y con mucho poder, pero hasta el momento no ha demostrado nada.

-De quien hablas Shiro?, de Kathoshi?, pero si es muy fuerte, y no es mala persona.

-No me digas que ya te lavo el cerebro Ace, además parece que todos la quieren mucho, solo espero te estuviera cuidando bien estos días, pero ahora que has despertado no creo que halla mucho inconveniente en que estés con nosotros Ace.

::Shiro era la única chica en la tripulación de los piratas de Spade y digamos que de vez en cuando tenia sus quereres con Ace, a final de cuentas siendo la única chica y Ace ya teniendo la edad, pues necesitaba de un poco de "felicidad"::

-Pues si ahí inconveniente querida- decía Hoshi que salía del baño- el esta bajo mi cuidado y mis ordenes, así que si yo pienso que no esta bien que este contigo, pues simplemente no lo estará, algún problemas con eso?, además podrías soltarlo, tenemos que irnos.

-Ah si?, y si no quiero.

Hoshi hizo salir un destello azul de su mano que paso en medio de Ace y Shiro separarandolos, después tomo a Ace del brazo y lo jalo hasta la salida.

"Wao, se ve lindísima enojada, y que sexy es su cabello mojado, oye tiene el cabello asimétrico no me había dado cuenta, es hermoso, oye me lleva del brazo"- pensaba Ace mientras se ponía completamente rojo.

-Oi Hoshi a regresado Thatch- le gritaba Haruta.

-De verdad, donde, donde?- decía ella buscando al comandante de la cuarta división.

-Aquí estoy Kathoshi!

-Aaaahhh Thatch, regresaste!- Dijo la chica quien fue a abrazar al comandante, después de que este regresara de una isla cercana donde había ido por víveres.

-Kathoshi!

-Que me trajiste?

-Mmm así que por eso me esperabas ehh?

-Hay no si yo te extrañaba.

-Si, claro Hoshi, y que no me digas que es el chico, así que ya ha despertado.

-Si es el, Ace, hoy despertó, es lindo me atrevería a decir.

-Lindo ehh, aja y que mas tierno y amable y caballeroso? Ajajajaja.

-Pues de hecho lo es, espera voy por el.

Hoshi se acerco a Ace y le dijo.

-Ven Ace, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-Eh, si vamos.

-Thatch, mira el es Ace, y Ace el es Thatch comandante de la cuarta división.

-Hola mucho gusto Ace.

-Si Igual mucho gusto Thatch.

-Mira Ace el es de mis hermanos favoritos je- decía ella abrazando al hombre.

-Si soy de sus favoritos, pero eso si su favorito sin duda alguna es Marco, verdad Hoshi- decía dándole de codazos a Hoshi.

-Cállate Thatch.

-Dime si miento?, así que si te quieres convertir en uno de sus hermanos favoritos échale ganas ehh, eso si el puesto numero uno dudo que se lo puedas quitar a Marco, digamos que con el tiene algo mas- esto ultimo lo dijo acercándose al Ace y en voz baja.

-Por dios como si no te hubiera escuchado ehh… Marcoooo!

Hoshi vio a Marco que en ese momento se iba a bañar y corrió a el.

-Marco, Marco, Thatch me esta molestando, dice que tu eres mi hermano favorito y demás cosas- decía con un puchero en la cara.

-Y no soy tu hermano favorito Hoshi?- dijo con carita triste Marco.

-Ahhh claro que si Marco- dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerzas y el también la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Ves, solo con el se deja abrazar así, y solo con el se deja tratar con cariño, si yo lo hiciera me estaría gritando que soy un cursi, que no la empalague, pero con el no.

-Si, ya veo, entonces ellos son… pareja?

-No, bueno ninguno parece poder dar ese paso, pero la verdad es cuestión de tiempo, al menos que alguien mas le robe el corazón a esa niña- dijo Thatch mirando a Ace y recordando que Hoshi le había dicho que era lindo.

-Hey, Hoshi, entonces no es tu favorito Marco!- dijo en tono de burla Thatch.

-Pues si, envidia?

-No, no, todos sabemos que es tu favorito.

En ese momento Shiro salía del baño y al ver a Ace sin aquella chica se acerco a el con la intención de llevárselo y platicar con el, pero Hoshi lo noto y soltó a Marco y lo jalo hasta donde estaban Thatch y Ace.

-Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir verdad Ace?

-Eh, si como tu digas- dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Bueno, vamos- esto lo digo mientras tomaba a Ace de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el y echaban a caminar- nos vemos chicos.

-Nos vemos Hoshi.

-Vamos Ace- decía ella sin soltarle la mano a el por el contrario había apretado con fuerzas la mano de el y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de el y volteaba a ver a los chicos y les sonreía y volteo asía Shiro y le saco la lengua en señal de victoria.

"Maldita sea Ace por que te pone tan nervioso esta chica, y por que me tiene que llevar así de la mano, aunque es tan cálida y suave, y su cabeza sobre mi hombro dios, dios, que me pasa"- pensaba Ace, mientras caminaba a lado de la chica.

-Sin duda alguna Hoshi es una maldita.

-No me digas Thatch, no puedo creer que hiciera eso para hacer enojar a Shiro?.

-Si Shiro, y dudas que hiciera algo así, aunque te digo algo Marco, esa Shiro parece medio facilona no crees, tal vez se lo merece.

-Como sea, me voy a bañar.

-Si yo voy a ver a mi padre, nos vemos piñita jajaja.

-Cállate Thatch.

"Maldita como se atrevió a llevarse así a Ace y tomarlo de la mano es una maldita, pero me las pagara"- pensaba Shiro.

…

En cuanto a Ace y Hoshi llegaban a la habitación de la chica y entraban sin que Hoshi soltara a Ace, aunque al parecer Hoshi no había notado que seguía tomando al chico de la mano.

-Bien Ace, pues esta será tu habitación- decía Hoshi quien al fin noto que tenia aun a Ace de la mano y lo soltó y le mostro la habitación a Ace.

-Pero esta es tu habitación?

-Mmm pues si, pero que mas da.

-Y donde dormiré?

-Pues esta la cama, el sofá y el piso, tu decides- esto lo dijo señalando las tres cosas.

-Y tu?

-Yo no dejare de dormir en mi cama como le he hecho estos días que hemos dormido juntos- claro que esto lo dijo intencionalmente.

-Juntos? Hemos dormido juntos?- preguntaba el con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, juntos.

La cara de Ace era demasiado extraña y chistosa, tanto que Hoshi no paraba de reír.

-Oye de que te ríes?

-Tu cara es muy graciosa jajajajaja, descuida digo si hemos dormido juntos, pero tranquilo obviamente no ha pasado nada, solamente que solías subir tus piernas encima de mi.

-Encima de ti?!

-Jajjajajajaja, tranquilo Ace, tranquilo, ahora ve poniéndote cómodo.

-Pues no hay de otra… arigatou Kathoshi.

-De nada cariño.

…

Continuara.

He terminado con este capitulo la verdad me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo, espero se divirtieran leyéndolo nakamas, agradecería sus reviews para ver que les pareció, un enorme saludo, nos leemos.


	12. Confianza

Hola nakamas, bueno este es el capitulo de la semana, se me hará imposible subir dos capítulos de este fic nuevamente además de que la próxima semana no habrá fic ya que me iré de vacaciones, pero espero disfruten de este capitulo.

**Confianza**

Despues de que Ace quedara casi muerto de la impresión de saber que había estado durmiendo con la chica, se sentó junto de ella e la cama y le pregunto.

-Tu eres feliz aquí Kathoshi?

-Por supuesto que lo soy Ace, este es mi hogar.

-Y dime de donde eres Kathoshi.

-Bueno yo nazi en una pequeña isla llamada Blue Island, pero ya no existe.

-Por que ya no existe?

-Veras Ace en el tiempo en que yo naci, fue bastante complicado, se decía que Roger había tenido un hijo y lo buscaban, ya habían pasado 11 meses de que el supuesto hijo de Roger debió haber nacido, pero no se sabia nada de el, por mala suerte mi isla quedaba muy cerca de aquel lugar donde se decía nacería aquel niño, así que la marina llego a la isla.

-No me digas que destruyeron la isla por buscar al hijo de Roger- pensaba Ace sintiéndose fatal por eso.

-Pues básicamente fue un pretexto Ace, sabían que hace unos pocos días un heredero de la voluntad D había nacido y pensaron que había sido el hijo de Roger, pero además se les hizo fácil destruir mi isla, sabes todos tenían este poder- decía Hoshi encerrando varias cosas de su habitación en unas bolas azul transparente- supongo pensaban esto podría ser una amenaza para el gobierno.

-Tal y como se dice que destruyeron Ohara, no se cansan de matar gente inocente, pero a ver un heredero D había nacido?

-Bueno una heredera mejor dicho.

-Una heredera?... Dime cual es tu nombre Kathoshi?

-Ichi, Ichi D Kathoshi- contesto la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Tu eres una D?- esto si que sorprendió a Ace no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Y? Tu también lo eres.

-Bueno bueno, pero que mas paso- decía curioso Ace.

-Eres un chismoso- dijo ella riendo.

Y después de unos momentos de silencio en los que Hoshi no sabía por que le contaba todo esto a Ace, le contesto.

-Yo era muy pequeña para recordar todo esto, yo lo se gracias a una carta que mi padre Ichi D Nagoya me dejo, en ella dice que llego la marina y que comenzó una matanza de civiles, mi padre que era un pirata trato de huir junto con su tripulación y claro mi madre y yo, pero mi madre aun estaba débil por el parto, así que no resistió mucho corriendo y le pidió a mi padre nos fuéramos sin ella, mi padre corrió conmigo en brazos y me entrego a sus nakamas mientras el regresaba por mi madre, pero la marina llego primero que el, el solo alcanzo a ver como le disparaban en la cabeza a mi madre y caía muerta, el quería matarlos, pero ahora pensó que seria mejor irse de ahí y asegurarse que yo estuviera bien.

-Lo, lo siento, supongo que cuando te enteraste de esto debió de ser difícil no es así.

-Lo fue Ace lo fue, y además mi padre salió huyendo conmigo y escondiéndose por un corto tiempo ya que la marina creía que yo era la hija de Roger y que Nagoya mi padre me estaba ocultando.

-Pensaban que tu eras la hija de Roger?

-Si así es, claro no tardaron en caer en juicio y darse cuanta que yo no era la hija de Roger, pero claro se dieron cuenta quien era mi padre así que al igual buscaban mi cabeza.

-Y que paso con tu padre?

-El fue a dejarme a una isla cercana a nuestra isla natal donde le pidió a una familia de pescadores cuidaran de mi por unos pocos meses y les dejo un gran tesoro para mis gastos, yo viví con ellos unos 4 mese, cuando la marina llego al lugar, seguían buscando al supuesto hijo de Roger y me encontraron, mis padres adoptivos me defendieron y casi engañan a la marina, mi madre adoptiva se había colocado una mezcla de plantas en el cabello para que se viera gris como el mío, pero mis ojos me delataron y quisieron matarme.

-Y como fue que escapaste siendo una bebe y que paso con tus padres adoptivos?- preguntaba muy interesado Ace.

-Mi madre y mi padre trataron de defenderme, pero no lograron mucho, a mis pequeños hermanos, hijos verdaderos de mis padre los mataron eran dos un pequeño de año y medio y otro de tres años, mi hermano el mayor de cinco años me salvo de ese lugar, tomo una mochilita llena de las cosas que mi verdadero padre me había dejado y no se como lo hizo, pero me salvo la vida.

-Así que tus padres adoptivos y sus hijos pequeños murieron, y solo te quedaste con tu hermano mayor.

-Si así fue, le agradezco tanto a el, nunca me culpo de lo ocurrido y siempre me ha querido mucho.

-Y donde esta el, en la tripulación, me gustaría conocerlo- Ace no sabia muy bien por que pero quería saber todo de la chica y conocer a la gente que ella quería.

-No el no esta aquí no podía seguir arriesgándolo, el es de las personas mas importantes de mi vida.

-Pero Kathoshi, todo lo que te ocurrió fue por culpa de el supuesto hijo de Roger, no crees que si ese niño o niña existiera debería morir no creerías que seria mejor que nunca hubiera nacido?, ve cuantos conflictos causo a tantas familias.

-No seas tonto Ace, si de verdad Roger tuvo un hijo, tiene todo el derecho a vivir y estar vivo y si nació fue por algo, por que pensar que nunca debió haber nacido, yo pienso que si el o ella existe, debe vivir su vida como quiera vivirla y disfrutar de ella, podría ser un marine si quisiera o un gran pirata y demostrar que el o ella pueden ser igual o mejor que su padre, demostrar que no depende del apellido Gol D, pero también claro que pudiera tener una vida tranquila y en paz, sin ningún tipo de problema.

-No lo odiarías por lo que prácticamente hizo con tu vida?

-No tengo por que odiarlo Ace, el o ella no tienen la culpa de nada, absolutamente de nada, yo me alegraría de que estuviera vivo o viva, yo me alegraría, te repito tiene derecho a vivir la vida que mas le plazca y que importa quien pudo ser su padre el o ella seria otra persona no crees?

-No lo se, pienso que yo lo odio.

-Lo odias? Por que Ace?, si tiene todo el derecho a vivir.

-Bueno no se si lo odio Kathoshi, pero creo solo acabaría siendo un estorbo para el mundo.

-Baka!- le grito Hoshi a Ace dándole un golpe en la cabeza- nunca seria un estorbo, seria genial que estuviera aquí y demostrara de lo que es capaz, además supongo habría quienes lo quisieran de verdad, así que yo no pienso que seria un estorbo.

-De verdad crees eso Kathoshi?- preguntaba muy sorprendido Ace.

-Claro que si Ace, es mas si existiera me encantaría conocerla o conocerlo, seria algo que me alegraría mucho.

-Arigatou Kathoshi- claro esto Ace lo decía en dos sentidos.

-De que Ace?- contestaba la chica muy confundida.

-Por contarme tu pasado por confiar en mi "y sobretodo por alegrarte de que yo este vivo aunque no sepas exactamente quien soy yo, arigatou"- esto ultimo no lo dijo, pero claro que lo pensó.

-Ni que me lo digas, no tengo idea de por que lo he hecho- y de verdad que no sabia por que lo había hecho, ella contando su pasado, removiendo sus sentimientos, pero demonios Ace le hacia sentir una absoluta confianza, no sabia por que si apenas llevaba unas pocas horas tratándolo.

...

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas aquí deje una parte importantísima de este fic, digo como pudieron ver Ace obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta, pero claro tendrá que cerciorarse antes de contestarse satisfactoriamente esa pregunta.

Espero les gustara este capitulo que habla un poco del pasado de Kathoshi, por cierto después subiere algún o algunos capítulos del pasado de Hoshi, pero eso será después, ahora disfrutemos de como Hoshi pudo confiar tan fácil en Ace y contarle todo lo que le conto.

Además este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amora que ha salido muy bien en sus notas en la escuela, una felicitación amora.

Bueno nakamas los quiero mucho, les mando un saludo y abrazo, y espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció a ustedes el capitulo.


	13. Katshi?

Hola nakamas una enorme disculpa los deje semanas sin capitulo no era mi intención, pero una semana me fui de vacaciones y la verdad seme fue la inspiración y no me ha gustado mucho el capitulo, peor no crean dejare el fic por que nunca dejare un fic inconcluso eso lo juro y perdón de nuevo, bueno ahí va el capitulo.

**Katshi?**

Los días habían comenzado a pasar desde que Ace había despertado y ahora se le había dado por querer atacar a Shirohige del diario para matarlo, las primeras veces Hoshi lo agarro a golpes mandándolo a la enfermería y enojándose con el, pero Shirohige le había pedido no hiciera eso le decía que solo le tuviera paciencia al chico así que ahora solo se limitaba a ir a recogerlo a donde quiera que lo hubiera mandado su padre de un seguro muy buen golpe.

-Maldita sea Ace y siempre he de ser yo la que tengo que ir por ti a recogerte- se decía Hoshi mientras se quitaba la blusa y unos shorts que llevaba puestos y se tiraba al mar a salvar a Ace.

Kathoshi tomo a Ace de los cabellos y cuando pudo sostenerlo bien con la ayuda de sus poderos lo subió y elevo dejándolo a salvo en el barco mientras ella subía por encima del ancla del Moby Dick.

-Este niñito sigue sin entender verdad mi Hoshita, ándale ven para acá- decía Haruta.

-Déjame Haruta no me toques maldito pervertido que parece niñaaa!

-Vamos Hoshi ya no te me hagas del rogar- decía el chico quien fue mandado a volar de un gran golpe que le propino Thatch.

-Toma vístete antes de que sigas despertando la bajas pasiones de ese "hombre"- dijo el aventándole su ropa a Hoshi.

-Maldito pervertido, pero un día de estos- decía Hoshi mientras terminaba de subirse la cremallera del short y se colocaba la playera encima.

-Me pregunto cuando entenderá Ace?

-No tengo idea, espero pronto, me estoy cansando de sacarlo del agua y curarlo de las heridas que se lleva golpeándose contra el Moby.

-Vamos Ace no seas flojo levántate!- le gritaba Hoshi dándole una leve patada en el estomago a Ace que lo hizo sacar toda el agua que había tragado.

-Ahh aha ahha pensé moriría- decía Ace.

-Pues a ver si ya vas a prendiendo baka!- le grito Hoshi dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye eso dolió!

-Vamos muévete Ace ahí cosas que hacer.

Los días seguían pasando y era claro que Ace había comenzado a tener una gran amistad con Marco, Thatch, Jozu, Izou Vista, Haruta y sobretodo con Kathoshi, aunque claro eso no le impedía siempre buscar una forma nueva de atacar a Shirohige, siempre con el mismo resultado cansado de Hoshi sacándolo del agua o arrastrándolo por el barco a la enfermería o en otros casos despertándolo a golpes en la cabeza.

-Oye Hoshi me vas a dejar tonto de tanto golpe en la cabeza.

-Oi, oi no me culpes a mí por eso que desde que te conozco eres tonto.

-Oye!

-Vamos Ace están a punto de dar la una de la madrugada me has despertado quiero volver a dormir así que muévete quieres?

-Esta bien Kathoshi, oye y si te llamo Katshi?, suena bien no crees?

-No me gusta que deformen mi nombre Ace!

-Pero muchos te llaman Hoshi.

-Pero es como acortar solo mi nombre no hacerle una combinación rara.

-Pero yo también lo estoy solo recortando le estoy quitando el Ho y lo dejo en Katshi.

-Has lo que se te de la gana, con que por lo que queda de la noche no te metas en problemas y me dejes dormir me conformo Ace, créeme.

-Esta bien entonces a dormir Katshi

-Es en serio que me dirás así Ace?

-Si, si no por que te lo habría preguntado, si no es que te llamaría así.

Hoshi solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió caminado asía su cuarto con un Ace que iba arrastrando por el piso ya que el muy tonto no podía moverse ahora.

...

Dos días después Hoshi se levantaba muy enojada, Ace de nuevo con sus ataques y esta vez eran las 3 de la mañana, era el colmo!, pero aun así se dirigía a ir a recoger a Ace.

-Maldita sea Ace que no podre dormir en paz, juro que si sigues no dejándome dormir te pondré esposas de Kairouseki- rezongaba Hoshi mientras jalaba al inconsciente Ace a su habitación.

Claro dos días mas después Hoshi traía esposado a Ace y tenia una gran cara de desvelo y queriendo matar a Ace por no dejarla dormir.

...

Oye amor y saldrás ahora de misión o esperaras mas tiempo?- le preguntaba Marco a Hoshi.

-No definitivamente tengo que hacerlo ya Marco que a este ritmo no voy a ir nunca.

-Y que harás con Ace?

-Pues me lo tendré que llevar, aunque no ha aceptado en ser nuestro hermano confió en el y no creo me traiga muchos problemas.

-Pues entonces será bueno salgan pronto por que recuerda que en dos semanas nos movemos de aquí.

-Si tienes razón Marco, podrías ayudarme a organizar todo para salir mañana mismo.

-Claro hermosa estoy a tus ordenes- decía Marco tomando a Hoshi de la cintura y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Eres un maldito cursi Marco- decía Hoshi correspondiéndole el abrazo a Marco.

...

Marco preparo todo para que Hoshi y Ace pudieran partir al día siguiente asegurándose llevaran la suficiente comida y bebida, cobijas y ropa adecuada para todo tipo de clima.

-Oye Marquito a donde vas a ir, por que arreglando tantas cosas?- preguntaba Ace.

-No yo no voy a ningún lado, te vas tu y Hoshi.

-Yo y Hoshi?, pero a donde?

-Eso pregúntaselo a ella Ace.

-Pues es lo que hare, no vemos después.

-Si esta bien Ace.

...

Katshiiii!- gritaba efusivamente Ace al ver a la chica platicando con varios de sus nakamas,mientras Shiro a lo lejos lo veía mas que enojada.

-Que quieres Ace?

-A donde vamos a ir?

-Ah oh se me había olvidado, nos vamos de misión, bueno mira-Hoshi se levanto de su lugar y jalo a Ace a un lugar mas alejado de los demás- yo Ace investigo las akuma no mi, su función y de donde han salido, hace ya un tiempo me entere de un árbol bastante peculiar cerca de aquí, a veces suelen ser el árbol de donde salió una akuma no mi y si alguien ya posee esa fruta suele tomar la forma de el dueño de la habilidad y quiero ir a verlo y entender un poco que habilidad puede ser, y como estas bajo mi cuidado tienes que ir conmigo.

-De verdad estudias las akuma no mi, wao eso es sorprendente, y si yo encantado de acompañarte Katshi, y de verdad puede el árbol tomar la forma del dueño? waaaoo eso si que es sorprendente.

-Si, pero necesito discreción en todo lo que encuentre allí Ace, me escuchaste?

-Pero que no se supone que son todos aquí hermanos por que discreción?

-No todo es lo que parece Ace yo confió en la mayoría, pero ahí alguien en que no lo hago nada, siempre suele verse interesado en mis investigaciones, pero nunca suelo darle mucha información, ni mostrarle mis apuntes, me ha pedido ir conmigo, peor no he querido que lo haga y quiero ser discreta con eso, no confió en el.

-Y puedo saber de quien hablas Katshi?

-Mmmm no estoy segura de decírtelo... demuestra aun mas que puedo confiar en ti y te lo diré, pero por favor discreción.

-Esta bien, no habrá problema.

Ace y Hoshi regresaron a donde sentaban los nakamas de Hoshi y alguien muy interesado los miraba cuando regresaban.

-Disculpe comandante, no le gustaría la acompañara a su misión, así podría moverse mas rápido sin necesidad de que este niñato le quite mucho tiempo, yo podría ayudarla a cuidarlo.

-Que estas insinuando _Teach_, que yo no puedo sola?, me crees igual de débil que tu o que piensas, yo puedo cuidar bien de Ace y no necesito la ayuda de nadie, menos la de alguien tan inútil como tu- dijo Hoshi dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que dejo tirado a Teach en el piso.

"Así que es Teach, pero por que será?"- se preguntaba Ace un poco confundido.

-Ace!, vamos ven a platicar un rato con nosotros, corre- le decía Shiro a Ace.

-Adelante, solo después prepara ropa calientita y las cosas que quieras llevarte mañana de acurdo, aaahhh y si piensas atacar a mi padre hazlo temprano hoy si quiero dormir Ace.

-Descuida Katshi dejare que hoy duermas, te veo al rato.

-No se ni como es que lo dejamos correr por todo el barco, se supone deberíamos tener mas cuidado con el.

-Así es Thatch, pero hasta el momento no ha habido motivos para desconfiar de el, claro no contemos los ataques diarios a mi Padre.

-Jajja pequeñísimo detalle... Teach queriendo acompañarte de nuevo no es así, no entiendo cual es su propósito sabes.

-Yo menos Thatch, pero no pienso dejar nunca me acompañe, no me da buena espina para nada.

-Lleva tantos años con nosotros y no entiendo por que yo tampoco confió en el Hoshi.

-A veces dudo que pueda ser un D sabes, no se comporta como uno para nada.

-Deja bien escondidos tus apuntes quieres?

-Por supuesto unos me los cuidara Marco, otros tú, y otros Vista y Bay.

-Vendrá Bay?

-Unos días, suficientes en lo que regreso.

-Ahora vamos apúrate a arreglar tus cosas Hoshi el día ya esta bastante avanzado.

-Si tienes razón no vemos mas tarde Thatch- decía Hoshi alejándose de el lugar.

No mucho tiempo después Hoshi tuvo noticias de Ace y ahora Izou lo llevaba al cuarto de la chica, para que lo despertara.

-Arigatou Izou, al menos cumplió y me dejara dormir.

La noche pasó con toda la tranquilidad, Ace tenía todo listo para salir al igual que Hoshi, así que muy temprano salieron del Moby Dick en busca de aquel misterioso árbol.

-Katshi hace frio- decía frotándose sus manos contra sus brazos Ace.

-Te dije que empacaras ropa calientita, pero solo vienes con esa camisa de manga corta... toma- dijo Hoshi quitándose su chaqueta gris y dándosela a Ace, yo aquí traigo mas suéteres.

- Arigatou Katshi.

La verdad es que estos dos viajaron tres días seguidos antes de llegar a aquella isla donde se encontraba aquel misterioso árbol.

-Vamos Ace a ver ese árbol.

-Si esta bien.

Ace se sorprendió mucho al ver al árbol, parecía bastante extraño, tenía una forma linda como el cuerpo de una mujer y colgando de el varias frutas de color naranja que contrastaban con el morado de las hojas de este.

-Waaooo esto es sorprendente- decía Hoshi- notas Ace, seguramente el dueño de la habilidad es alto, además… dios si este es el árbol que dio aquella akuma no mi, la Hana- Hana no mi, puedes ver es de color morado y parece que muchas manos brotan de el y en la punta del árbol sus hojas son negras además de que en medio de el tronco ahí dos grandes puntos azules, la dueña de la Hana- Hana no mi debe de lucir muy parecida este árbol.

-La dueña, como sabes que es mujer?

-Pero si esta clarísimo solo mira lo fino del cuerpo del árbol, los colores y pareciera que tiene una hermosa sonrisa, waaa necesito apuntar todo esto.

-Y que pasa si me como una de estas frutas Katshi?

-Absolutamente nada, son comestibles, este árbol solo dará una vez la Hana- Hana no mi y por lo que es obvio ya la dio y alguien la comió, así que puedes comerte las otras frutas si quieres, no te pasará nada.

-Esta bien, entonces…- y Ace se atasco de frutas ese día.

Hoshi recolecto todo los datos que pudo sobre el árbol y su propiedad, y terminado eso decidió regresarían al Moby Dick.

…

Una semana y dos días después de que Hoshi y Ace se habían ido ahora regresaban y la verdad es que aquella amistad parecía haber crecido mucho en esos días ya que después de regresar parecían pasar mucho mas tiempo juntos y reír por todo.

El Moby Dick se encaminaba ahora a una isla primaveral donde se la pasarían por dos semanas, necesitaban hacer comprar y conseguir medicinas para Shirohige.

-Bueno mina, luego nos vemos yo me voy a dar una vuelta por la isla y tal vez a tomar un poco- decía Hoshi dando un brinco del Moby Dick.

-Hey Hoshi voy contigo?- preguntaba Marco.

-No Marco gracias yo voy sola- y le sonrió al chico enormemente.

-Y yo Katshi si voy contigo no?

-No Ace tu tampoco, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo ten cuidado no te dejare de vigilar aunque no lo parezca.

-De acuerdo Katshi no te metas en problemas!.

-Vamos Ace seguiremos a Hoshi, con esta niña y sola nunca se sabe que puede pasar, además con los estúpidos disfraces que nos tuvimos que poner, seguro algo pasara y ella no se quedara quieta.

-Aun me pregunto por que tuvimos que disfrazarnos sobre todo yo que ni siquiera pertenezco a la tripulación.

-Yo menos Ace, pero fueron ordenes de Padre.

-Bueno vamos Marco si no Katshi se alejara mucho y la perderemos de vista.

-Katshi?

-Ehh si ella me dio permiso de decirle así.

-Pues que gran logro Ace, jajaj, vamos.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lamento mucho haber tardado en subirlo, pero no tuve oportunidad de escribirlo antes, pero aquí lo tienen.

Como pudieron ver nakamas empiezan a aparecer mas personajes, esto es para que Ace cree un lazo mas fuerte a la tripulación, además como pudieron ver Teach ya le es sospechoso a Hoshi y ahora que la relación entre Hoshi y Ace parece ir muy bien no sabremos si esto seguirá así por mucho tiempo.

Bueno nakamas agradezco que lean este capitulo y juro ya no hacerlos esperar tanto, muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores los quiero!.

Nos leemos.


	14. Cambiando mi desición?

Aquí le vengo a dejar el capitulo numero 14 de este fic, espero lo disfruten nakamas.

**Cambiando mi decisión?**

Kathoshi se adentro a aquel pueblo al que habían llegado cabe decir que no iba disfrazada del todo como sus demás hermanos, pero si llevaba una peluca rosa, además vestía un diminuto short color naranja, una blusa de tirantes que le pasaban por el cuello sobre un bikini color azul a juego con la blusa que se ataba rodeando su cintura y unas sandalias de color café.

...

-Creo que ya la perdimos Marco- decía Ace que vestía con un pantalón pegado en color verde, una playera con cuello en V color verde, pero mas claro, unas sandalias y una extraña peluca de color morado.

-No debe de andar lejos Ace y será bueno encontrarla pronto antes de que pueda causar un alboroto- decía Marco que vestía unos pantaloncillos negros, con una playera color azul que tapaba su tatuaje, unos zapatos en color negro y una peluca que cubría toda su cabeza de color negro.

-No entiendo por que tuvimos que disfrazarnos eh.

-Ni yo lo se Ace, no se que le ha dado a Padre por decirnos que nos disfrazáramos.

...

Mientras en las calles de aquel lugar Hoshi caminaba tranquilamente a una banca junto a una fuente que estaba casi en el centro del pueblo con un helado en la mano.

-Maldita sea hace un calor del demonio aquí- se decía la chica mientras comía un poco de su helado.

-Oi, oi y tu quien eres?

-Que hace una chica tan linda por aquí? Seguro eres turista no es así?

-Y además por que tan solita?

Esto lo decían tres chicos del lugar, mientras se acercaban a Hoshi y la veían con cara de lujuria, creo que no habían notado la katana recargada en la banca junto a Hoshi.

La chica del ahora cabello rosa ignoro por completo a estos chicos y siguió comiendo su helado sin ningún tipo de preocupación y con cara de aburrimiento.

-Hubiera sido mejor irme a tomar un buen trago tal vez estando en un bar no se sienta esta calor- se seguía diciendo Hoshi.

-Oi te estoy hablando, quieres responderme y dejar de hacerte la desentendida!- decía uno de los chicos.

-Mmm este maldito helado se esta derritiendo muy rápido, aahh de verdad hubiera sido mejor ir directo a un bar.

-Oi me estas escuchando eres sorda o que?!- gritaba ya molesto el chico.

-Maldita una vez mas sea, encima la gente es muy molesta, yo me largo a un bar esta helado ya se derritió y ahora mis dedos están pegajosos, wwaaakkk- y haciendo caras extrañas Hoshi se limpiaba las manos.

-Te estoy hablando zorrita, no te quieras hacer la difícil!

...

-Ace, Ace allá, esta allá ya la vi.

-Donde? Ah ya, y esta con tres chicos?

-No creo que ella este con ellos.

-Problemas Marco?

-Definitivamente problemas... vamos!

...

Hoshi se levantaba del lugar y comenzó a dar unos pasos al frente cuando fue detenida del brazo por otro de los chicos.

-Tu a donde crees que vas?

-Tu quien jodidos eres?- preguntaba Hoshi mientras veía su brazo con esa mano encima.

-Crees que te puedes ir así...?

-Oh claro que estúpida, ahí Hoshi te esta afectando esta calor, mi katana- decía Hoshi deshaciéndose fácilmente del agarre y regresando por su katana.

-Maldita seas zorrita ni creas que esto será así de fácil haciéndote la desentendida ahora tendrás que venir con nosotros- decía el tercer chico jalando a Hoshi de la blusa.

...

-Maldito como se atreve!- decía Ace que estaba a punto de salir corriendo a defender a Hoshi.

-Hey Ace, espera- decía Marco sosteniéndolo de la playera- primero Hoshi no creo necesite ayuda y segundo veamos un ratito que pasa.

-Pero... y... bueno no serian problemas?

-Si vemos que la cosa se pone muy fea vamos a detenerla.

Ace solo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba junto a Marco arriba de un árbol viendo todo lo que pasaba.

...

-Suéltame y no vuelvas a tocarme si es que aprecias un poquito tu vida- decía amenazantemente Hoshi.

-Jajajaja por favor y crees que usando ese tono de voz nos vas a asustar por favor, mejor no te resistas y vamos a divertirnos un rato quieres?

-Y como pretendes que me divierta yo con unos patéticos hombres como ustedes?- decía Hoshi deshaciéndose del agarre de u blusa.

-A si que te gustan las cosas por las malas eehh?, entonces así será por las malas.

-Uhhh- decía Hoshi subiendo una ceja y sonriendo como una niña que se prepara para jugar- me encantan las cosas a la mala y creo a final de cuentas si me puedo divertir con ustedes.

-Eso quiso decir que si se ira con nosotros o que tendremos que llevarla por la fuerza?- preguntaba uno a sus compañeros.

-Yo te responderé eso- decía Hoshi dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Estúpida que te pasa ya estoy sangrando- decía el chico aventándose contra Hoshi, pero esta sin mucho esfuerzo se hizo a un lado y jalo al chic por la camisa y lo empujo hasta la fuente que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Que te crees zorrita!- grito otro de los chicos queriendo atacar a Hoshi quien lo hizo levitar y dar de vueltas en el aire.

-Que eres tu?, eres una maldita bruja!- decía el otro mandándole un golpe al estomago a Hoshi que la chica detuvo con su katana aun envainada- akuma no mi.

-No, no es akuma no mi- y Hoshi entonces desenvaino su katana y la coloco sobre el cuello del chico, después lo empujo al suelo y le clavo la katana en uno de los brazos haciendo gritar al chico del dolor.

...

-Marco no crees que eso ya fue pasarse un poquito de la raya?- preguntaba Ace mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hoshi y veía como se agarraba a golpes a aquellos tres pobres chicos.

-Creo que si, aunque se lo merecen, pero si tienes razón vamos a detenértela- decía Marco dando un salto del árbol y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Hoshi.

...

-Hey Hoshi ya cálmate, mira como estas dejando a los pobres chicos.

-Ellos comenzaron Marco, no tengo por que calmarme o parar, además tengo ganas de sangre mucha sangre.

-Y muertos Katshi?- dijo en forma de broma Ace.

-Y muertos?, si por que no Ace, a final de cuentas yo solo me defendí de sus agresiones.

-Uh y mira que tan agredida estas amor.

-Vamos Marco es solo un poco de diversión.

-Oye Marco, creí que jugaba, pero creo que eso de muertos si va en serio eehh, mira al chico de allá esta muy mal herido y desangrándose con la herida que le hizo con la katana Hoshi.

-Definitivamente ahí que detenerla Ace, crees poder contenerla un momentos?

-Solo espero no terminar igual que esos tres- decía Ace caminando directo a Hoshi.

Entonces Marco se acerco también al lugar y se coloco frente a Hoshi haciendo que esta soltara de la camisa al chico que ahora golpeaba, mientras que Ace llego por detrás de ella y tomándola de lo brazos la abrazo para sostenerla, aunque la chica comenzó a patalear y moverse muy bruscamente Ace lograba contenerla, pero tuvo que cargarla ligeramente para evitar que se le soltara.

-Que haces Ace? Suéltame y bájame ahora!

-No lo hare.

-Tu estas bajo mis órdenes te recuerdo.

-No me importa no te soltare.

-Marco!

-Nada, y cálmate, ve como los has dejado, tenemos que llevarlos con un medico, sobretodo aquel que ya esta medio muerto Hoshi.

-No los llevare a ningún medico!

-Hoshiiiii!- dijo acusadoramente Marco.

...

Minutos después Hoshi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad llegando así a la plaza principal del pueblo con los tres chicos a los que llevaba flotando y con cara de regañada y viendo feo a Ace y a Marco.

Mucha gente al ver a estos tres peculiares personajes los comenzaron a seguir y más al darse cuenta que llevaban a tres chicos con ellos y que además iban flotando en el aire.

-Hey todos los habitantes de este pueblo, les traigo dos cosas!- grito Hoshi parándose de la nada.

-Hey Katshi que haces?

-Si que haces Hoshi?

-Shhhhhh

La gente comenzó a juntarse alrededor de ellos dispuestos a escuchar lo que aquella chica les quería decir.

-Primero que nada aquí tienen a sus tres chicos acosadores, les recomiendo los lleven a un medico- decía la chica dejándolos caer al suelo aunque gracias a la intervención de la acusadora mirada de Marco no los dejo caer desde la altura que los traía, si no que ya un poco mas cerca del suelo.

-Mi hijo ese es mi hijo, que le han hecho?

-Mi primo! Dios mío.

-Hermano! Que les han hecho?

-No, no, no solo fui yo- decía toda orgullosa Hoshi.

-Ellos intentaron golpeara a nuestra amiga y quisieron llevársela por la fuerza, así que ella se defendió.- explicaba Marco.

-Esto lo pagaran ustedes extranjeros.

-Hey, hey se me van calmando que tengo que darles un segundo mensaje, y no estoy de humor con esta calor y necesito un buen trago así que cállense y escuchen... vengo a ofrecerles protección... esta es una isla muy turística y sabemos que ahí muchos piratas que suelen venir a robar todo lo posible y que seguro no se sienten seguros por completo en este lugar así que simple, repito vengo a ofrecer protección.

-Así que era eso la segunda cosa?- se decía Marco.

-Y por que quedaríamos la protección de alguien que llega y golpea a nuestros hijos y los deja casi muertos.

-Si por mi fuera yo no les daría protección a personas tan patéticas como ustedes, pero yo solo vengo a cumplir ordenes de mi Padre.

-A nosotros no nos importa quien sea tu padre, seguro será un maldito asesino que quiere dominar nuestro pueblo y quedarse con todo lo nuestro, no queremos protección y menos de gente como ustedes, solo aceptaríamos protección de una persona, pero nunca ha venido a dárnosla asi que lárguense!

-Perfecto, por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Hoshi por favor, dile por lo menos quienes somos, entiéndelos.

-Una pista si es lo que quieres Marco no mas, ellos por lo visto no quieren saber quienes somos así que ni siquiera valdrá la pena, pero esta bien Marco- entonces Hoshi se quito la peluca y dejo ver su hermoso cabello gris, después tomo su blusa y se la quito.

-Malditos, no nos importa de quien sean hijos, no queremos nada de ustedes lárguense de una buena vez.

-Esta bien nos vamos- dijo Hoshi muy enojada por que había estado a punto de revelar quienes eran y no le dieron la oportunidad si quiera y ella no era de las que rogaba- vamos mina vámonos de aquí salgan ya de la multitud, Izou, Vista Thatch, Haruta, Jozu, Ace, Marco, regresemos al barco.

-Vámonos Hoshi- decía Thatch quien estaba también mas que enfurecido por como aquellas personas ni siquiera pudieron esperar a saber quienes eran, era verdad lo que decía Hoshi no merecían su protección y no les rogarían.

-Pues parece llego la hora de regresar al barco- decía Izou.

-Oigan, oigan- decía Marco que veía como sus hermanos e quitaban aquellos disfraces- vamos tenemos que darles una oportunidad no creen?

-No Marquito, nosotros somos piratas no rogamos, y primero esta nuestra dignidad.

-Si Marco vámonos- decía Haruta.

-Déjalos, quieren seguir sufriendo- decía Vista que pasaba a un lado de Marco.

-Lo siento Marco, aunque no pertenezco a la tripulación, todos tiene razón- decía Ace acercándose a Hoshi.

-Thatch ayúdame a hacerla entrar en razón.

-Lo siento hermano, esta vez estoy con ella.

-Lo siento Marco yo no me quedare ni un momento mas aquí en medio de esta plaza, vamos amor- decía Hoshi quien se había colocado la blusa en su espalda tapando su tatuaje, y se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar junto con Ace.

Marco se quedo pensando unos segundos y se dio cuenta que era verdad ellos eran piratas no tenían por que rogar, debería ser al contrario y si no querían protección no la tendrían entonces.

-Son una bola de bakas! Se han perdido de la maldita oportunidad de su vida, pero se merecen todo lo que les pasa con los robos, se lo merecen- dijo Marco dándose la vuelta para alcanzar a Hoshi y Ace que no iban nada lejos, era como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

-Vamos Marco?

-Vamos Hoshi.

Pero entonces sucedió, un viento no muy fuerte hizo volar la blusa de Kathoshi de su espalda dejando al descubierto su más grande orgullo: el tatuaje de su Padre.

Hoshi recogió rápidamente su blusa y siguió su caminar junto a sus hermanos.

-Ellos, ellos, son hijos de Shirohige!- gritaron varios habitantes que alarmados por haber despreciado la ayuda de la única persona de la que si la querían.

-Oi, esperen por favor regresen aquí! Discúlpenos, no sabíamos quienes eran, no se vallan!- comenzaron a gritar todas las personas del pueblo.

Hoshi se paro y dio la vuelta y viendo la cara de ilusión que tenían los habitantes por verla parar les grito.

-Váyanse a la mierda!- y termino la frase enseñándoles su dedo corazón y comenzando a caminar de regreso al Moby Dick.

...

Un rato después llegaron al barco, Hoshi le informo a su Padre lo sucedido y el acepto la decisión de la chica, aunque aun así no se irían de la isla todavía.

Hoshi había ido a tomar un baño y después de un rato salía de su habitación, había oído mucho alboroto afuera, y la verdad es que el alboroto fue causado por la tantas personas del pueblo que fueron a rogarle a Shirohige los protegiera, pero este decidió dejar la decisión en las manos de Hoshi, así que si ha alguien le tendrían que rogar seria a ella.

Cuando las personas del pueblo vieron a Hoshi salir comenzaron a gritarle y suplicarle perdón y que querían su protección, unos entre llantos suplicaban, hasta los niños, mas la chica al verlos hizo una mueca de desagrado y busco un lugar tranquilo donde estar, la parte trasera del Moby Dick, donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y dejo que el viento secara sus cabellos.

-Oye Katshi, donde has andado te he estado buscado por todas partes?- decía Ace acercándose a la chica y sentándose junto de ella.

-Pues aquí he estado Ace.

-Muchas personas aun siguen en la playa esperando que los perdones y digas que los protegerán, que harás?

-Yo ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, ellos me rechazaron, pues entonces no hay más que decir.

-Pero ahora te ruegan y piden disculpas, eso no tiene un punto a favor.

-Eso solo es ser mediocres y sin dignidad Ace.

-Katshi deberías de pensarlo, de verdad, cometieron un error, pero no fue tan grave, podrías al menos pensarlo un poco?

-No Ace no puedo, no quiero proteger a mediocres como esos.

-No puedes ser tan dura toda tu vida, no se como allá sido tu vida, pero no puedes ser tan dura, ellos están rogando y humillándose por el perdón.

-Perdón que no se merecen, ellos me humillaron a mi.

-No lo hicieron.

-Claro que lo hicieron.

-Me parece te dieron en tu orgullo y eso es lo que te hace no querer perdonarlos.

-Ellos escogieron su destino y punto!

-Deja de ser tan egocéntrica y estricta por favor, considéralo un poquito, tenles un poquito de piedad.

-Soy pirata no tengo por que tenerles piedad Ace.

Entonces Ace que se encontraba a la izquierda de Katshi como el le decía tomo con su mano la barbilla de la chica y le giro ligeramente la cara a modo de que lo pudiera ver, y acariciando un poco su barbilla y su labio inferior le dijo.

-Tu no seas como ellos, tu si escucha y después decides, yo estaré apoyándote en tu decisión, aunque yo no pertenezca aquí te apoyare, siempre Katshi- Esto lo decía Ace acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Hoshi, pero a una distancia todavía prudente Hoshi giro de nuevo su rostro quedando con su mirada al frente como lo había estado haciendo desde hace un buen rato.

Ace se levanto y comenzó a caminar para buscar que hacer, tal vez era hora de uno de sus ataque diarios.

-Esta bien... los escuchare y después tomare una decisión.

Ace de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se acerco de nuevo a la chica y estando en cuclillas a lado de ella nuevamente dijo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Katshi- y Ace se puso de pie nuevamente y antes de comenzar su caminar poso su mano encima de la cabeza de Hoshi y comenzó a despeinar sus cabellos.

-Oye Ace no hagas eso!- reprochaba la chica manoteando sobre su cabeza- ya veras- decía poniéndose de pie.

-No me alcanzas Katshi!.

-Eso crees tu baka!- gritaba Kathoshi quien corría detrás de Ace.

...

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, espero que les gustara y lean el siguiente capitulo ya que habrá algunas cosas interesantes que pasaran.

Me despido nakamas les agradezco por leer el capitulo de hoy y si gustan dejarme algún review me harán muy feliz!.

Saludos.

Zu Robin Kato


	15. Ruptura

Nakamas he aquí el capitulo numero quince de este fic, disfrútenlo.

**Ruptura.**

No mucho tiempo después se podía ver a Hoshi y Ace en cubierta, este ultimo encima de Hoshi haciéndole cosquillas, mientras la chica se retorcía en el piso y se reía sin preocupaciones e intentaba detener a Ace. El solo reía y le hacia mas cosquillas a la chica.

-Vamos Katshi, no que seria yo quien sufriría? Jajaja.

-Cállate Ace jajaja ya deja jajaja de jajajaja hacerme cosquillas! Jajajaja ACE!

-Que pasa Katshi, no puedes contra unas cuantas cosquillas?

-Soy muy cosquilluda por si no lo sabes jajajajajajajajajaja.

-Entonces, muere de risa- decía Ace, atacando con mas fuerza a la chica, mientras que esta no paraba de reír.

Unos minutos después Ace paro para alivio de Kathoshi, estaba segura que un poco mas y se iba a orinar ahí mismo, pero por fin Ace había parado, ahora solo esperaba no la sorprendiera con un "ataque" sorpresa.

Pero en cambio Ace se quedo sentado sobre Hoshi, quieto como si estuviera ido y no dejaba de ver el rostro de Hoshi, ella por su parte lo miro por unos segundos, pero de pronto un color rojizo o tal vez naranja comenzó a verse en su rostro y no es que estuviera atardeciendo por que para eso si que pasaba un buen rato.

Ace coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de Hoshi y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, por su parte Kathoshi de quien se hubiera esperado que se moviera al instante o al menos hiciera el intento, se quedo quita con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo el rostro de Ace mas cerca del suyo.

Y justo cuando los labios de Ace estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Hoshi, el tomo la otra mejilla de ella y se abalanzó contra ella, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios de su lado izquierdo.

Fue un beso que duro tal vez un minuto, donde la chica pudo sentir sobre una pequeñísima parte de sus labios; los labios de Ace; donde Ace cerro los ojos con fuerza para no ver a Hoshi y tal vez su cara de decepción por ser un cobarde y no besarla en los labios yaa!; donde con trabajo Hoshi había logrado subir las manos a los hombro de Ace en señal de aceptar ese beso, quien a final de cuentas Ace no le dio y que Hoshi en parte lo agradecía.

Ace se incorporo de inmediato, al tiempo que Hoshi bajaba sus manos del los hombros del chico. Ace se levanto y le extendió la mano a Hoshi para que pudiera levantarse.

Ella tomo su mano y se levanto y sin soltar la mano de Ace lo miro directo a los ojos y le sonrió, cosa que Ace no se esperaba para nada, el esperaba un buen golpe tal vez, no una hermosa sonrisa como la que le regalo.

-Bueno creo que tengo gente que escuchar Ace- decía Hoshi dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Ace y sacándole la lengua, mientras de alejaba del lugar.

-Esta bien Katshi, nos vemos luego!

-Sii!- gritaba Hoshi mientras desaparecía de la vista de Ace.

-Ace que acabas de hacer, casi besaste a Katshi, y si lo hubiera hecho?, no parecía molestarle, mas bien no le molesto que casi lo hago, por que no lo hice?, si lo hubiera hecho y ella me hubiera correspondido, tal vez ahora, y si no era así?, y si, y si, Ace eres un tonto la hubieras besado y ya, que se enterara con un beso lo que sientes por ella- se regañaba, preguntaba y reflexionaba Ace, rascándose la cabeza para al final dar un grito de desesperación- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

…

Despues de un buen rato de escuchar ruegos, suplicas y no se que mas Hoshi termino de hablar con todas aquellas personas que querían la protección de su Padre, y decidió les daría su decisión cuando ella quisiera y que ella buscaría la forma de darles la respuesta aunque claro ella ya había aceptado a darles protección, pero no es que se los fuera a decir en el momento.

Kathoshi decidió regresaría a su habitación a darse otro baño ya que el calor la estaba agobiando, no tardo mucho tiempo en la ducha; la chica de vistió con unos pantalones negros pegados, unos zapatos bajos y una blusa que dejaba por completo al descubierto su abdomen, pero con algo de vuelo en color gris, en realidad se veía hermosa. Después salió dispuesta a buscar a Ace para pedirle la acompañara a colgar la bandera de su Padre en el centro del pueblo.

-Hey Hoshi que linda fiu fiu!- le decía Marco sonriéndole a la chica de una manera muy picara.

-Cállate Marco, no seas cursi.

-Oe todo te parece cursi amor- esto lo decía Marco mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba.

-Pues es que es cursi Marquito, mi piñita.

-Oyeeee!... por cierto y a don de vas o que?

-Voy a buscar a Ace, decidí que si les daremos protección al pueblo y como Ace fue el que me convención de escuchar a estas personas pues creo el debe acompañarme aunque no sea nuestro hermano.

-Si me parece bien, y me alegra que Ace te hiciera entrar en razón amor, estoy mas que orgulloso de ti- Marco abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Y soy feliz de que lo estés Marco- dijo ella brindándole una hermosísima y grande sonrisa.

-Anda ve que no tarda en atardecer.

-Si Marco, te veo luego, te quieroooo!

-Y no eres cursi?!

-Solo contigo amor!

Marco solo se quedo parado sonriendo por lo que le dijo la chica, mientras sentía como Thatch llegaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro y sonreía también.

…

El caminar de Hoshi siempre había sido suave, no salía sonido alguno de su caminar al menos que ella así lo quisiera, y en estos momentos caminaba tranquilamente en busca de Ace y no tardo mucho en oír su voz, estaba con Shiro, pero sin importarle la presencia de la chica se fue acercando al lugar, sin que estos dos pudieran escucharla.

- Si Shiro es insoportable.

-Es de lo peor Ace, es arrogante, enojona, y una aaahh no la soporto.

-Si Shiro.

-No te harta tener que estar pegado a ella?

-Si me harta tener que seguirla todo el tiempo.

-Pero si sigues ganándote su confianza podremos escapar sin problemas Ace.

-No creo que esa sea la forma Shiro.

-Y por que no? Es la mejor manera Ace.

-No.

-Así te desharías de esa insoportable de Hoshi.

-Estaría lejos de ella.

-Al fin.

-Si al fin.

-Podrías deshacerte de esa pesada, no crees que es una estúpida, maldita embustera, quien se cree?

-Si es una arrogante que consigue todo lo que quiere.

-Bueno, pero tal vez pronto nos podamos ir de aquí y no volverla a ver, jajaja.

-Si verdad.

…

Hoshi estaba escuchando todo, estuvo a punto de hablarle a Ace cuando comenzó a escuchar todo lo que decía Ace de ella junto con Shiro, claro que de ella se lo esperaba, pero de Ace, si que no lo esperaba para nada.

Kathoshi se llevo las manos a la cara, restregándosela contra su rostro y con la cara roja del enojo, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sabia que su enojo haría que sus pasos se escucharan a si que dio un brinco y antes de caer al piso con su poder hizo una placa que coloco bajo sus pies y la hizo moverse de vuelta a su habitación a darse por tercera vez en el día una baño, pero esta vez un largo baño y en cuanto a Ace, estaba claro que las cosas cambiarían.

…

Continuara.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, como se puede ver empiezan a ver escenas de romance entre Ace y Kathoshi, pero lastimosamente pasaron cosas que cambiaron su relación, ahora que pasara?, espero lo lean en el siguiente capitulo.

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedica r a **Okara Kaku** que es un fiel seguidor de mis fics y que también ya se ha leído este fic mío, debo confesar que me sorprendió que lo leyera, ya que mis demás fics son de ZoRo y ahora ha leído este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias chico de verdad se agradece mucho y deja de decir que soy la mejor que me pongo roja, muchas gracias de verd…

**-Maldita sea cállate ya! **

**-Oye no me calles Kathoshi! **

**-Si te callo Zu Robin Kato, eres una cursi!.**

**-Claro que no, solo le agradezco a Okara kaku!**

**-Eres una cursi!**

**-No lo soy!**

**-Ahí si gracias, gracias, waaaaakkk que empalagoso!**

**-Oyeee no es verdad y mira que tu si eres cursi!**

**-Estas loca yo no soy cursi!**

**-Eso dices, pero cuando Ace te iba a besar ni dijiste nada verdad? Y que tal cuando te abraza Marco eehhh?**

**-A Marco lo amo y al el si le puedo decir que lo quiero sin problemas eehh!**

**-Y que con Ace!**

**-No me hables de ese maldito baka!**

**-Uh si ahora si verdad, pero si hasta te ibas a dejar besar! Cursiiii!**

**-Cursi tu abuela Zu Robin Kato!**

**-Ya cállate Kathoshi y déjame agradecerle a Okara Kaku!**

**-Ahhh ya me hartaste, eres muy empalagosa yo me largo a escuchar música!**

**-Pues lárgate!… oye espera que música escucharas?**

**-Yo que se, metal, ska no lo se.**

**-Espérame voy contigo.**

**-Yo no pienso escuchar música con una cursi!**

**-Vamos oigamos algo de thrash metal.**

**-Thrash metal? Como que grupo?**

**-Nuclear Assault?**

**-Mmm esta bien, puedes acompañarme Zu, pero con que canción empezaremos?**

**-Cross of iron? Katshi**

**-A veces me gusta como piensas, y no me digas asiii! No quiero nada que me recuerde a ese!**

**-Ok, ok, vamos.**

**-Pues muévete ya voy a medio camino.**

**-Esta bien… gracias Okara Kaku!**

**-Ya vamos!-**

**-Voy.**

**-Hasta la otra Okara Kaku!**

**-Puedes callarte Zu.**

**-Vale ya me calle.**

Nos leemos nakamas.


	16. Aléjate de mi

Estoy algo triste por este capitulo nakamas, pobre Kathoshi, aunque tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen, bueno les dejo el capitulo 16 de este fic, nos leemos abajito.

**Aléjate de mí**.

Kathoshi se encontraba en la bañera de su habitación no quería salir de ahí en lo que quedara del día, estaba decepcionada, enojada, no sabia si estaba mas enojada con Ace o con ella misma por ser tan ingenua.

Ace entro a la habitación, y se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta; Hoshi la había dejado así a final de cuentas era su habitación y si alguien se atrevía a verla, se las pagaría y caro. Ace escucho algunos ruidos en el baño y se asomo de lado al baño, claro que no pudo ver nada, por que la puertas corredizas que había se lo impedían, pero si pudo ver la silueta de la chica.

-Hey Katshi, tu segundo baño en el día ehh?

-Y eso a ti que te importa! "además es el tercero"- esto ultimo lo susurraba la chica.

-Tranquila puedes tomar los baños que quieras, yo viene a cambiarme las botas antes de la cena, quieres que te espere?- decía Ace sentado a la orilla de la cama desatándose las botas para ponerse unos zapatos bajos.

-No necesito que me esperes, lárgate!

-Uh que malota ja, vamos te espero no hay problema Katshi.

-No quiero que me esperes, lárgate a cenar y déjame en paz! Y no me digas Katshi!

-Me encanta tu "mal humor", vamos tárdate lo que quieras, te espero, supongo fue estresante hablar con tanta gente.

-Ese no es tu problema, ni algo que deba interesarte, ya vete a cenar!

-No.

Los minutos pasaron y Kathoshi por fin salió del baño donde encontró a un Ace sentado a la orilla de la cama con la cabeza asea atrás y con un gran moco que salía de su nariz que se inflaba mientras el chico roncaba.

-Tu maldita narcolepsia.

Hoshi se acerco a su closet donde saco unas sandalias y cerro el closet, pero al cerrarlo su katana que se había quedado recargada de el se cayo al piso haciendo reventar el moco de Ace y haciendo que el chico despertara.

-Katshi!, perdón me quede dormido, vamos?

-Pues yo voy, tu puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana- dijo Hoshi saliendo de la habitación.

Ace salió corriendo tras la chica y al llegar a su altura intento pasar un brazo por los hombros de ella, pero Hoshi se agacho y se echo a correr.

-A con que una carrera a la cocina eh?, eres una tramposa saliste adelantada.

Hoshi se le escondió por un momento a Ace aprovechando ya la oscuridad de la noche, así que vio a Ace pasar corriendo a la cocina.

Cuando Ace entro a la cocina se encontró con que Hoshi no había llegado, así que sonrió de una forma burlona que decía "te gane Hoshi". Ace se sentó junto a Jozu, dejando un lugar junto de el para que Hoshi se sentara.

Hoshi llego a la cocina y encontró ya hay sentados a sus hermanos y a Ace con ellos, había un lugar junto a Ace, uno junto a Izou y uno junto a Marco, así que la chica camino lentamente y se sentó junto a Marco, Ace se quedo viendo a la chica por unos momentos, algo confundido por que la chica no se había sentado con el ya que los días anteriores había estado junto de el.

-Y que tal les fue con la bandera amor?

-Eh, no, no fui a poner nada y no pienso poner ninguna bandera Marco.

-Nani? Porque? No que ibas a ir con...- pero Hoshi interrumpió a Marco.

-No, cambie de opinión Marco no habrá bandera, no habrá protección para ese pueblo.

-Pero Hoshi…

-Que amor? No puedo cambiar de opinión?

-Si, claro, pero…

-Por cierto Marco necesito algo.

-Algo?, Pedirme un favor?, que te traiga algo de mi viaje de mañana?, que lleve algo?- preguntaba Marco mientras con cada pregunta Hoshi negaba con la cabeza- Decirme algo?

-Si, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-Luego, ahorita no… no se puede… por cierto quieres te ayude a acomodar algunas de las cosas que te llevaras mañana?

-Claro, me seria muy útil tu ayuda, paso por tu habitación terminado la cena?

-Si Marquito.

La cena paso tranquilamente, aunque Ace estaba algo inquieto por la actitud de Hoshi, estaba seguro que era su reacción después de que el la quisiera besar, pero tal vez lo haría, y así salir de dudas y saber si Hoshi le correspondía.

…

-Puedo pasar Kathoshi?

-Si adelante Marquito.

-Mira todo esto, tendré que llevar muchas cosas.

-Oh si que es mucho, pero bueno supongo que es esa gente lo necesitara, a veces Padre es muy noble.

-Bueno ahora si dime que me querías decir.

-No, mejor nos apuramos si?- decía Hoshi sonriéndole a Marco.

Entre Ace, Marco y Hoshi acomodaron en cajas alguna ropa y víveres que Marco iría a entregar a una isla que estaba protegida por Shirohige y que había sufrido de un robo de otros piratas, que ahora seguro que ya estaban muy arrepentidos aunque la mayoría ya estaban muertos.

-Bueno amor, gracias por la ayuda, también gracias Ace, sin ustedes hubiera acabado en la madrugada y no hubiera dormido nada.

-No hay que agradecer Marco- decía Ace.

-Si no agradezcas Marco.

-Bueno me voy dormir que mañana saldré algo temprano.

-Eh, Marco puedo ir contigo un momento a tu habitación?

-Claro, tu puedes ir cuando quieras y por el tiempo que quieras Hoshi.

-Ace, duérmete ya, yo regreso después, cerrare la puerta con llave.

-Pues si esta bien Hoshi- contestaba tristemente Ace ya que la chica nunca lo había encerrado en la habitación, nunca había dejado con llave la puerta, ni siquiera aquel día en el que despertó.

Marco y Kathoshi salieron de la habitación que quedo bien cerrada con llave, mientras caminaban asea la habitación de Marco. Por su lado Ace estaba recostado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el techo con una cara de tristeza, pensando que Hoshi estaba enojada con el por quererla besar.

…

-Pues pasa amor.

-Si arigatou Marco.

-Ahora si dime que paso- decía Marco tomando a la chica de la mano y sentándola en la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno Marco tengo que contarte algo que paso hoy, creo que esto es algo importante que debes de saber para tener cuidado.

-A que te refieres Hoshi?

Toc-toc.

Y aunque la puerta había sido tocada, se abrió al instante dejando ver a Thatch en el marco de la puerta.

-Ups, perdón, interrumpo algo?

-No, pasa Thatch, también tu tienes que saber esto.

-De acuerdo- decía Thatch entrando a la habitación y sentándose junto de Hoshi dejándola en medio de los dos chicos.

-Ahora dinos que pasa Hoshi- decía Marco.

-Bueno la cosa esta así, la cosa es con Ace.

-Ace?- preguntaba Thatch.

-Si, Ace, hoy pasaron muchas cosas… bueno después de que regresáramos al barco y que tanta gente quisiera hablar conmigo, Ace me fue a buscar y me convenció de hablar con esas personas, pero algo paso que Ace y yo acabamos correteándonos por el barco y yo acabe tirada en cubierta y Ace encima de mi haciéndome cosquillas, pero después intento besarme…

-Intento besarte?!- Preguntaba Marco con una clarísima cara de molestia- yo lo mato!- decía Marco parándose de la cama, pero Hoshi lo jalo de vuelta haciendo que se sentara.

-El punto no es ese tal cual, la cosa es que después como te dije Marco había aceptado darles protección a esas personas y te dije que buscaría a Ace para que me acompañara, pero cuando iba a buscarlo, lo escuche hablar con Shiro y estaba diciendo que estaba harto de andar tras de mi que era una arrogante, y decían muchas cosas de mi, ella decía que siguiera ganándose mi confianza para poder escapar de aquí…

-Nani?, no puedo creer que Ace dijera eso, y esa Zorra… esto es no es bueno Hoshi, Marco.

-No, no es nada bueno, no puedo creerlo- decía Marco.

-Pues así fue, ya no hable con Ace y por supuesto que cambie mi opinión, fui tan ingenua, yo creí, de verdad creí que éramos amigos, que podía confiar en el y me fallo, me decepciono por completo, como pude ser tan ingenua?, yo no soy así!

-Tranquila Hoshi, veremos como resolver esto, tal vez deberíamos hablar con Padre y decirle todo esto, decirle que hablaron mal de ti y…

-No Thatch, es obvio que siendo "prisioneros" hablen mal de nosotros, es absurdo pensar que no fuera así, solo que creo debemos tener cuidado con Ace, mucho cuidado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- decía Marco- cuando regrese arreglaremos esto bien, te parece amor?

-Si Marco.

-Por ahora compórtate como siempre con el, que no sepa que ya lo sabes.

-No podre Marco.

-Si no podrá Marco.

-Pues de eso trata de encargarte tu Thatch.

-Esta bien piñita.

-Oe! No me digas así!

-Bueno me voy a vigilarlo, duerme bien quieres, te veo mañana antes de que te vallas… vamos Thatch.

-Si hasta mañana Hoshi, hasta mañana Thatch.

-Hasta mañana piñita- decía Thatch que salió corriendo de la habitación de Marco.

…

-Hoshi ten cuidado hoy en la noche quieres- decía Thatch dejando en la puerta de su habitación a la chica.

-Descuida Thatch, estaré bien, no vemos mañana temprano.

-Ok, cuídate- decía Thatch caminando asea su habitación.

…

Hoshi abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro en ella cerrando de nuevo la puerta con llave, mientras que encontraba a Ace despierto sentado en el sofá.

-No tardaste mucho Katshi.

-Y eso que importa- decía la chica tomando su chaqueta gris y colocándosela, al igual que el velo de esta cubriendo su cara con el y tomando unas mantas gruesas se acostó en su cama y se envolvió en ellas.

-Katshi, te vas a tapar tanto, si hace un calor del demonio en esta isla.

-Pues tengo frio!- claro que esto no era cierto, pero quería estar escondida del el, de Ace.

-Te siente bien?, puedo ir a buscar a uno de los doctores…

-Estoy bien!, solo duérmete y déjame en paz!

-Esta bien, descansa, hasta mañana- decía Ace que solo recibió algo así como un gruñido por parte dela chica, mientras el se recostaba en el sofá.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí este capitulo, tal vez la otra semana no halla capitulo ya que andaré algo ocupada, esta semana pensé estaría menos ocupada y a principio de semana a si parecía, pero después se me juntaron muchas cosas que hacer y he tenido que estudiar por que he tenido exámenes que probablemente terminen hasta la otra semana, es estresante y no ha dejado de dolerme la cabeza, si subí este capitulo es por que lo escribí ya ase como dos o tres días ya ni lo recuerdo.

**Okara Kaku** mmm de verdad que Kaku se esta enamorando de Hoshi, si es una psicópata, que me quiere golpear, no se ha dado cuanta que yo hice que existiera.

-Que es lo que dices de mi Zu?

-Pues lo que oíste Katshiiii!

-Al menos no me lo niegas u ocultas, y si Kaku me ama no es tu problema no tengo la culpa de ser tan hermosa y tener un hermoso cabello de lado color gris.

-Por si no lo sabes yo te invente e hice que tuvieras el cabello así, además mi cabello también esta de lado y me lo teñiré de gris!

Eres una copiona!

-Claro que no, tú me copiaste a mi.

-No tu a mi!

-Ya Kathoshi no pienso discutir contigo vete!

-Me voy por que tengo que vigilar a Ace si no.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías.

Ya adiós!

-Muérete!.

Esta mendiga loca, Kaku de verdad la quieres?, te la regalo, no mentira la necesito para hacer mi fic.

**Laugerid** amiga perdón yo se que te dije te dejaría reviews, perdóname, me la he pasado haciendo tarea, y estudiando para mis exámenes, espero el fin de semana poder dejártelos amiga, te quiero muchoooo!, extraño platicar contigo.

Nos leemos nakamas.


	17. Encerrado (la primera bomba que estalla)

Hola nakamas, bueno como les dije la semana pasada no hubo capitulo a falta de tiempo de escribir, bueno ya lo había escrito en el móvil, pero necesitaba pasarlo a mi computadora y todo el rollo, pero no los aburro mas aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, o tal vez uno de los capítulos de la semana.

**Encerrado (la primera bomba que estalla)**

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el Moby Dick.

Ace se despertó y escucho un alboroto afuera, eran muchos de los hijos de Shirohige que ayudaban a Marco a cargar con lo que llevaría en la pequeña embarcación en la que viajaría, pero también al despertar volteo a ver a Hoshi, ella seguía tapada con todas esas mantas tan gruesas y pensó en despertarla ya que seguro se querría despedir de Marco.

Ace se acerco lentamente a la chica y comenzó a llamarla.

-Oe Katshi, despierta Marco ya se va… Katshi!- entonces Ace se acerco a la chica y con cuidado le fue quitando aquellas mantas y entonces la encontró con esa chaqueta gris y decidió moverla un poco para que despertara, y noto lo sudada que estaba la chica.

-Katshi despierta, Marco ya se…

-Ahhh que pasa?- decía la chica abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama- Ace! Que crees que haces?- decía algo nerviosa.

-Solo te despertaba, Marco me parece no tarda en irse.

-Marco?, claro Marco se va- decía la chica levantándose de inmediato y quitándose esa chaqueta.

-Oe y te sientes bien, ya no sigues con frio.

-Que frio? Hace un calor del demonio aquí, ahora vuelvo Ace- en esos momentos Ace sentía que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad- puedes bañarte si quieres aquí, yo cerrare la puerta con llave, ya regreso.

Ace bajo la mirada y asintió tristemente con la cabeza mientras se tiraba boca abajo en el sofá.

Kathoshi salió de su habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y salió corriendo a buscar a Marco.

…

-Marco!

-Hey pensé que no vendrías.

-Si me estaba quedando dormida, pero Ace me despertó.

-Ace, Ace.

Marco tomo a Hoshi del brazo y la llevo a un lugar donde nadie los escuchara.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado Hoshi, yo siento que Ace es una persona confiable, pero con lo que paso pues sinceramente ya no se ni que pensar, solo por eso cuídate mucho, estoy seguro Thatch estará al pendiente de ti.

-Si Marco, tranquilo estaré bien.

Minutos más tarde Marco partía con cierta inquietud por Hoshi y Ace, mientras que Hoshi se iba a la cocina a ver en que podía ayudar y a tomar algo que lo necesitaba y mucho.

…

-Hoshi, que tal todo anoche, todo bien- decía Thatch quien entraba a la cocina y se sentaba junto a la chica en la barra y le daba un trago a la botella de sake que Hoshi tenia en la barra.

-Todo bien y sin problemas, ahora eta encerrado.

-Maldita seas Kathoshi, donde conseguiste este sake?

-Es de mis reservas especiales que están por ahí escondidas y no pensaba darte… lo compartiré si no le dices a los demás.

-Trato.

Un rato después la chica regresaba a la habitación a buscar a Ace para el desayuno, y cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Ace sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y se veía que ya se había bañado.

-Vamos Ac… Por.. Ace es hora del desayuno.

-Si Katshi- decía Ace levantándose y caminando tristemente asea afuera de la habitación directo a la cocina.

El desayuno pasó si mayor problema y Hoshi y Ace regresaron a la habitación donde Ace se tumbo en el sofá y siguió con su lectura y Hoshi comenzó a revisar algunos apuntes y sacar más conclusiones de sus investigaciones.

Y así unas cuantas horas pasaron con estos dos en su mundo y sin hablarse.

Toc- toc

-Hoshi chiquilla a comer!

-Arigatou Tanaka, ya voy!

-Te espero?

-Mejor adelántate y te veo allá.

-Esta bien nos vemos allá.

-Vamos Ace a comer.

-Si Katshi.

Y así estos dos salieron de la habitación directo a la cocina, donde todo parecía normal hasta que Ace y Hoshi terminaron con su comida.

-Ace si ya terminaste, vamos de regreso a la habitación.

-Oye Katshi por que?

-Por que así debe de ser, debemos de regresar así que vamos.

-No, yo quiero saber que es lo que te pasa conmigo, fue por lo que paso? Fue pro que quise besarte? Dímelo! Estas distante conmigo, me tienes encerrado, que pasa Katshi?!

-Tu lo debes de saber bien!

-No, no lo se, dime que te hice, que hice mal?!

-Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo Portgas!

-Pues si por que no se ni que esta pasando!

-Ahora resulta que no te acuerdas de todo lo que decías de mi!

-De ti? No se de que me estas hab…- entonces Ace recordó todo lo que había dicho de ella con Shiro y se quedo callado y bajo la mirada.

-Ah claro que lo recuerdas verdad? No dijiste que era una arrogante, que ya no soportabas estar tras de mi, tal vez tu estrategia para ganarte mi confianza y escapar no valla a funcionar Portgas!

-No Katshi, tu no entiendes lo que paso, es que…

-Es que, que, cual va a ser tu excusa? Yo ya no confió en ti!- esto si que le callo como un balde de agua fría a Ace.

-No digas eso Katshi, somos amigos no?

-Amigos? Yo no soy amiga de hipócritas como tu! Y si no más recuerdo cuando despertaste te dije que mi nombre era Kathoshi!

-Es que Shiro me tenia harto con todo lo que me decía de ti, yo solo le decía que si para que me dejara en paz!

-Oh disculpa, así que era eso, pues entonces que gran amigo eres Portgas!

-Katshi.

-Kathoshi!

Y si de verdad éramos amigos por que mejor no me defendiste?

-Yo solo lo vi como la manera mas fácil de librarme de ella y…

-No hay excusas Portgas.

Ace tomo del brazo a Hoshi quien se disponía a salir de la cocina, pero la chica se soltó y le mando un golpe a Ace que por inercia esquivo haciendo que la chica se golpeara fuertemente contra una de las paredes de la cocina y que su mano comenzara a sangrar.

-Yo, lo siento Katshi, estas bien?

-Deja la hipocresía! Claro que estoy bien!

Hoshi salió corriendo de la cocina a su habitación, pero no es que se fuera a encerrar a llorar, si no que a los cinco minutos regreso a la cocina donde encontró a todos hablando de lo sucedido y a Ace sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared y con las manos en la cara. Hoshi se acerco a el y lo paro bruscamente y lo aventó contra la pared a modo de que su cara quedara pegada a la pared, jalo los brazos de Ace asea atrás y le coloco unas esposas de Kairouseki, después lo volvió a voltear, agradeció la comida y se llevo a Ace a empujones de nuevo a la habitación, aunque la verdad tenia ganas de aventarlo al mar, respiro profundo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo aventó al sofá, mientras que ella se tumbo en su cama y se quedaba dormida.

Despues de un rato la chica despertó y encontró que Ace también se había quedado dormido, le dolió verlo algo en su interior le hacia que esta situación le doliera, se sentía traicionada, traicionada por esa persona que aunque no lo aceptara se había metido bien profundo en su corazón.

La chica salió de su habitación y se encontró con Thatch.

-Y ahora que haremos?

-Pues tenerlo bien vigilado Thatch.

-No crees que seria mejor si ya los dejamos ir? Marco me va a matar por dejarte hacer lo que hiciste- esto ultimo lo susurraba Thatch

- Jajaja, Si seria lo mejor, pero no creo que Padre quiera.

-Deberías hablar con el Hoshi y así resolvemos esto de una vez por todas, ahora ve por el chico llego la hora de la cena.

-Si, tienes razón, te veo en un rato.

Hoshi regreso a la habitación, despertó a Ace, le quito las esposas y salieron a cenar, una hora después regresaban y Hoshi lo volvía a esposar y se salió.

No mucho tiempo después se podía ver a Thatch y a Hoshi en cubierta rodeados de botellas de sake.

…

Continuara.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, no me gusta escribir esto Hoshi y Ace se están lastimando mucho, pero bueno es necesario y no creo que cambien en unos cuantos capítulos.

**Okara Kaku**

-Kaku dice Hoshi que si te vallas con ella, que no quiere estar viendo a Ace y así se la pasa contigo.

-Ya ni me lo menciones!

-Tranquila Kathoshi! El te dijo lo que paso, no seas dramática.

-No soy dramática y no seas ingenua eso que dijo Ace es mentira!

-Si aja, tu eres una cerrada, pero esta bien haz lo que se te de la gana y ve con Kaku, pero no me vengas chillando también después!

-Yo no chillo!

-Eso dices!

-Cállate!

-Okara ya mándale a Kaku y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Laugerid **amiga gracias como siempre por tu review, pues la verdad es que la cosa es mas sencilla no se si notaste, pero cuando Ace hablaba mal de Hoshi lo decía de una manera muy obligada y como dándole el avión a aquella loca, pero lo malo es que Hoshi no es de las que perdona si que ahora la cosa se pondrá peor cada día, muchas gracias amiga, te quiero mucho!


	18. Nos estamos lastimando

Nakamas! Les traigo el capitulo 18 de este fic, la verdad es que me sigue doliendo escribir estas cosas, pero bueno no tengo de otra, bueno si, pero no quiero cambiar mi idea asi que ahí les vas.

**Nos estamos lastimando**

-Thatch, maldito, ya te terminaste mis botellas jajaja.

-No fui solo yo Hoshi… jajajaja tu carita roja jajajaja.

-Baka! Jajajaja.

Estos dos ya se encontraban muy tomados, pero tal vez no lo suficiente, no dejaban de reír por todo, alguno que otro de sus hermanos ya se había integrado a ellos y llevando mas bebida con ellos.

-Hey Tanaka!, hazme un favor.

-Si, que pasa?

-Ve a encerrar a Ace quieres?- dijo la chica aventándoles las llaves de su habitación al chico.

-Si, yo feliz de hacerte ese favor- dijo el chico tomando las llaves y encaminándose a la habitación de la chica.

…

Tanaka llego a la habitación de la chica y entro en ella para asegurarse Ace estuviera dentro y lo encontró tirado boca abajo en el sofá y esposado; Ace por su lado al escuchar la puerta se incorporo rápidamente y vio entrar a Tanaka.

-Y Katshi, donde esta?

-Perdón, quien?

-Katshi!

-Me parece que quieres decir Kathoshi.

-Bueno como sea, donde esta?

-Bueno pues si quieres saberlo. Esta semidesnuda esperándome en mi habitación, así que mejor me voy.

-Oe, espera!, eso no es verdad! Ella no puede, ella no!

Tanaka cerro la puerta de la habitación de Hoshi dejando a Ace encerrado en el lugar, mientras Ace se asomaba por la ventana y le gritaba a Tanaka.

-No mientas!, dime donde esta Katshi? Donde esta?... Katshi déjame salir por favor! Katshi!.

Vista pasaba por el lugar y escucho todos los gritos de Ace así que se acerco a la ventana desde donde gritaba Ace.

-Oe, que pasa chico?

-Donde esta Katshi?, dime donde esta?

-Y por que tanto interés en saberlo?

-Es que ella, no, no puede estar con…

-Hey tranquilo hombre, esta con quien o de que hablas?

-Pues de que Tanaka me dijo que Katshi lo estaba esperando semidesnuda en su habitación y yo no le creo, pero no se donde esta ella.

-Ya veo, tranquilo yo que sepa esta tomando en cubierta con los chicos, de hecho yo fui por una botellas, pero no se haiga ido con Tanaka… Bueno muchachón nos vemos- decía Vista caminando a cubierta con unas botellas en la mano.

-_Donde estarás Katshi?, de verdad estará con el?- _ se preguntaba Ace recostado en el sofá en el cual no mucho tiempo después se quedo dormido gracias a su narcolepsia.

Hoshi por su lado se encontraba en cubierta tomando con los chicos, estaba completamente ebria y sus mejillas rojas.

-Hey Hoshi, tus llaves.

-Arigatou Tanaka.

Hoshi en ese momento tomo una botella de sake y comenzó a regarla en la cabeza de Thatch según ella para hacerle un peinado diferente que causo la risa de todos ya que aquello ya se había convertido en una fiesta.

…

Despues de varias horas se podía ver a los hijos de Shirohige tirados durmiendo en cubierta. Hoshi, si ella también, tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Thatch y rodeada de botellas vacías, el cabello revuelto y descalza.

…

La mañana llego y con ella el despertar de Ace, quien lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue buscar a Hoshi con la mirada, pero no la encontró, ni siquiera encontró su cama revuelta, se asomo por la ventana y vio como a lo lejos pasaban Jozu caminando raro y riéndose al igual que Izou.

-Jozu! Donde esta Katshi?

-Eh, quien me habla? Izou creo que hay fantasmas en el barco- decía asustado Jozu.

-No seas baka!, es Ace quien te llama de la ventana- decía Izou.

-Acecito que paso?- decía Jozu acercándose a la ventana.

-Donde esta Katshi?

-La Hoshita?, sigue dormida en cubierta, uh de la fiesta que te perdiste anoche, hubieras visto la borrachera que se puso la Hoshita, fue muy divertido.

-Jozu, y ella estuvo con Tanaka, se fue con Tanaka?

-No te entiendo Acecito.

-Quieres decir que si se acostó con el no?- decía Izou.

Ace solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No como crees, Hoshi se la pasa todo el tiempo bebiendo con Thatch, es mas Tanaka ni estuvo anoche en la fiesta.

-Ya anda Izou apurémonos a ir por otra botellita… Nos vemos Acecito- decía Jozu jalando a su hermano consigo.

-Si, nos vemos arigatou!- decía Ace que ya se sentía tranquilo.

…

Hoshi despertó en cubierta, muchos de sus hermanos aun estaban ahí también, Thatch estaba junto de ella con un gran moco saliendo de su nariz.

-Thatch, despierta- dijo la chica dándole un codazo.

-Quien, Bay? Aah que?- decía el hombre abriendo los ojos.

-Con que Bay eh?- Thatch solo volteo a ver a su hermana y se puso completamente rojo- vamos, creo que necesitamos un baño y comer algo, tengo mucha hambre.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre, pero vamos- decía Thatch poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación con los ojos casi cerrados.

Hoshi por su lado también camino a su habitación, al llegar saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, Ace al ver la puerta abrirse y ver a Hoshi sonrió inconscientemente.

-Katshi, estas bien- esto lo dijo en un tono de alivio.

-Tengo que repetir que me llamo Kathoshi?

-Oe, de verdad ayer estuviste con Tanaka, me dijo que lo estabas esperando semidesnuda es su habitación- si esta bien no podía, no resistía tenia que preguntarlo y saber por su propia boca lo que había pasado, fuera lo que fuera ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, cierto que Izou le dijo que no, pero que mejor que escucharlo de la boca de Hoshi.

-Nani?... claro que no, y si así hubiera sido es algo que no te importa- Ace ahora si que estaba tranquilo y sonrió ampliamente al saber que Hoshi no había estado con el chico.

Hoshi busco algo de ropa y se metió a dar un baño ya que de verdad que lo necesitaba, mientras tanto Ace se sentó en la cama de la chica y sonreía como estúpido al saber que Hoshi no había estado con nadie, ahora de verdad que necesitaba que lo perdonara y no se daría por vencido hasta lograr que la chica le diera una oportunidad de confiar en el.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hoshi salió del baño, vio a Ace sentado sobre su cama, pero no le importo, se acerco a la cama y se coloco tras de Ace, tenia ganas de abrazarlo, pero eso no pasaría ¿verdad? Entonces la chica acerco sus manos a las de Ace las alzo y metió la llave de las esposas y se las quito. Ace no sabia si sentirse apenado o agradecido, era obvio que se las había quitado para llevarlo a desayunar, pero pudo usar otra forma mas agresiva, pero en cambio hasta pareció ser dulce con el y esto hizo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente, tan fuerte que tenia miedo de que sus latidos fueran escuchados por Hoshi.

…

Habrían pasado 5 días después de que Hoshi le quitara de esa manera las esposas a Ace, su comportamiento con Ace era cada vez mas extraño; había habido días en que se ponía a platicar con el como si nada, y después se escondía de el y lo evitaba saliéndose de su habitación para no verlo, parecía que se ponía nerviosa después de hablar bien con el, pero otros días lo había tratado mal, lo empujaba, le hablaba golpeado, cortaba toda conversación, pero otros días lo había ignorado por completo, no le dirigía la palabra, pero tampoco lo trataba mal simplemente lo ignoraba y si todo esto en 5 días.

Ese día se suponía Marco regresaba de su viaje y el solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien y no hubiera problemas, pero valla con el problema con el que se iba a encontrar.

Ese día desde temprano Hoshi no se había comportado mal con Ace al contrario, pero Ace comenzó a querer hablar con ella de lo ocurrido, fue cuando ella enfureció y comenzó a pelearse con Ace.

…

-Que me dejes en paz!, no quiero escuchar lo que me tengas que decir!, ya dijiste esa vez lo que tenias que decir no hay mas de que hablar Portgas!

-Por favor, escúchame, tal vez si no fui el mejor amigo, pero por favor perdóname!

-Deja de seguirme por todo el barco! Y no, no pienso perdonarte nada! Que no entiendes que no confió ya en ti!

-No digas eso por favor! Como quieres que te pida perdón, que quieres que haga para que me perdones!?

-No necesito que hagas nada, por que hagas lo que hagas no pienso perdonarte nunca! Escuchaste nunca!

-Pues entonces te seguiré a todos lados, todos los días hasta que me perdones!

-A si? Que no se supone que estabas harto de seguirme a todas partes y ahora resulta que andarás tras de mi!

-Si, lo hare hasta que me perdones!

-Pues solo harás que te odie!- esperen entonces no lo odiaba ya?

-Pues ódiame, mátame, haz lo que quieras, pero no me voy a dar por vencido tal fácilmente Ichi D Kathoshi!

-Pues entonces a ver quien puede mas Portgas D Ace! Y con un demonio, deja de seguirme!

-Si quieres que deje de seguirte ve y enciérrame!

-Me estas retando!?

-Pues si tal vez lo hago!

-Quien crees que soy!? Una debilucha cualquiera que no puede contigo!?

-Pues ya te dije, si quieres que deje de seguirte enciérrame y ya, solo dije eso!

-Eres un maldito baka!, no se como te soporto en mi habitación!

-Tal vez seré baka, pero no me importa!... me perdonas!?

-Ya basta!, déjame en paz!

-No, perdóname por favor!

-No.

Ace siguió a Hoshi durante varias horas hasta que…

-Ya de verdad déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer, bueno no, pero aun así no puedes seguirme todo el día!

-Si quiero lo hare!

-Eres insoportable Portgas!

-Me perdonas!?

-Que no!

-Podemos hablar bien en paz!?

-No!

Me dejas demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi!?

-No!

-Por favor Kathoshi!

-Maldita sea que no Ace- dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre del el y apretándolo del cuello.

-Perdóname!

-No!- grito ella apretando con mayor fuerza el cuello de Ace.

-Déjame demostrarte que…

-No!- dijo la chica golpeando en la cara a Ace, y apretando mas su cuello, tanto que Ace comenzaba a no poder respirar.

-Por favor!

-No, no, NO!- dijo la chica completamente enojada y con ganas de matar a Ace y verdaderas ganas de matarlo.

-Que vas a hacer matarme!?- dijo Ace con la voz ya entrecortada.

-Si quiero lo hare!

-Pues bien vamos hazlo, mátame! Pero no te dejare de pedirte perdón y seguirte hasta que lo hagas.

-Entonces muere! Portgas D Ace!- grito la chica soltando a Ace del cuello a abalanzándose a golpes sobre de el, cabe aclarar que Ace no estaba esposado.

…

-Vamos que lo va a matar!- gritaban muchos a unisonó corriendo a cubierta.

-Thatch, vamos tu eres el único por ahora que puede detenerla- decía unos de los hijos de Shirohige.

-Maldita sea, como es que paso esto… Hoshi!- decía Thatch corriendo a cubierta pasando junto de Marco que apenas en ese instante iba subiendo al barco.

-Hey, Haruta! Que pasa?

-Marco! Que bueno que llegaste.

-Que pasa, a donde iba Thatch, que esta haciendo Hoshi?

-No te dijo Thatch vi que paso por acá.

-Creo que ni siquiera me vio, paso como alma que lleva el diablo, dime tu que pasa?

-Hoshi esta golpeando a Ace y lo quiere matar y además Ace ni siquiera se defiende y eso que no esta esposado.

-A ver, a ver, de que me perdí en estos días?

-Es que Ace traiciono a Hoshi y…

-Si, si esa ya me la sabia, pero no le dije que se comportara normal con el?

-No se, hace unos días le soltó todo a Ace y Ace le pidió perdón, pero ella obviamente no lo hizo y todos estos días se la ha pasado peleando con el, ignorándolo y luego hablando con el, pero lo ha tenido esposado con Kairouseki, pero ahora no esta esposado y Ace no se defiende y Hoshi lo esta golpeando con todo hermano, y yo creo que a este paso no tarda en desenvainar la katana.

-Maldita sea Thatch te dije que no la dejaras hacer nada de esto, pero bueno ni como la ibas a controlar, si es una necia!- decía Marco que comenzó a correr directo a cubierta para detener a Hoshi.

…

Continuará.

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí con este capitulo, me parece que Hoshi exagera, pero bueno así es ella, y ni que puedo hacer je. La verdad es que así como no me gustara escribir el otro capitulo, también me gustara y mucho.

Espero que les gustara este capitulo y me dejen algún review para saber que tal les pareció.

**Laugerid** amiga ya me he casi puesto al corriente contigo, ya me falta poquito ahora si jejje, sabes terminando esto leeré tu shot, me llamo muchísimo la atención el summary y ahora ya solo quiero leer, bueno amiga gracias por tu review y de verdad tienes razón esta Katshi y Nami tan necias, pero luego se arrepienten je, te quiero amiga!

**Okara Kaku** de verdad que Kaku ya viene en camino? Me parece que ahorita ni debería aparecérsele a Hoshi por que anda enojada y soltando golpes, dile que se espere, pero mira que si llega con Zoro con el no tengo mucho inconveniente jejje, y por cierto que lastima que no tengas facebook buu! Jejje.

…

Hoshi llegaba a aquella isla decían que habían muy buenos carpinteros y su Padre la había mandado ahí, así que ahora desembarcaba en Water 7.

-Hey tu dime donde puedo encontrar un carpintero?- preguntaba Hoshi a un habitante.

-Pues puedes ir por allá mira sigues derecho subiendo las escaleras y podrás con la Galley-La Company ahí encontraras excelentes carpinteros.

-De acuerdo arigatou… mina vallamos allá.

-Si Hoshi-sama.

Hoshi con sus chicos llegaron al lugar indicado donde pidieron informes y los atendió un hombre llamado Paulie quien por cierto llamo indecente a la chica por llevar puestos unos Shots bastante cortos.

-Bueno, ahora les mandare a alguien que los atienda y pueda ir a echarle un vistazo a su barco, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no podre, pero les mandare a uno de nuestros mejores carpinteros… y por favor mujer tapate esas piernas!

-Oye tu no me das ordenes, si quiero me desnudo y que?

-No te atrevas!

-No me provoques!

Paulie se fue refunfuñando a buscar a uno de sus compañeros.

…

Un rato después aparecía un chico frete a Hoshi y a sus hermanos.

-Hola en que puedo ayudarles?- dijo un chico con gorra que al ver a Hoshi se quedo pasmado.

-Hey ,hola, estas bien?

Pero el chico no reaccionaba.

-Hey estas bien?

-Eh yo, yo… me llamo Kaku.

-Ichi D Kathoshi comandante de la tercera flota de Shirohige, un gusto.

…


	19. La segunda bomba que estalla

Hola nakamas, ahora les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, que como dije antes, me gustara y no escribir, pero mas si que no je, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Aviso, tal vez el capitulo este un poco fuerte, la verdad para mi no, o bueno no lo siento así, pero puede que para algunos si, así que ya quedo avisado eh.

**La segunda bomba que estalla.**

Hoshi tenia tendido a Ace en el piso lo golpeaba con fiereza, cada golpe era cada vez mas fuerte, le daba directo en la cara, ya le había roto el labio y la nariz y Ace comenzaba a sangrar bastante, pero en ningún momento pareció querer defenderse, por el contrario parecía un muñeco de trapo dejándose hacer, y la verdad es que aunque se hubiera defendido estoy segura hubiera terminado igual en el piso siendo golpeado por Hoshi.

...

Marco corrió rápidamente a cubierta que era donde se estaba dando todo aquel alboroto y al llegar encontró a Hoshi jaloneándose de los brazos de Thatch que la habían atrapado y no la dejaban seguir golpeando al chico, mientras pataleaba y le alcanzaba a dar algunas patadas a Ace.

Ace por su lado trataba de incorporarse, pero solo pudo levantar un poco la cabeza apoyándose en sus codos, pero no duro mucho tiempo así ya que su cuerpo simplemente no resistía más.

De pronto Hoshi le dio un codazo a Thatch en el estomago que hizo que soltara a la chica que aprovecho para comenzar a patear a Ace en las costillas con mucha fuerza, después se abalanzo sobre de el nuevamente y siguió golpeándolo en la cara y de un momento a otro comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados, como una pequeña niña haciendo berrinche mientras le gritaba.

-Eres un maldito baka!, te odio, baka, baka, baka!

Ace al ver la forma en que la chica le gritaba y la veía, se quedo sorprendido, parecía como si después de esto fuera a abrazarlo. Ace comenzó a contener unas cuantas lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, ahora se sentía aun peor de lo que se había sentido días antes, ahora sentía cuanto había lastimado a Hoshi, lo sabia y sabia cuanto le había dolido a ella.

Pero el berrinche de Hoshi no iba a durar para siempre ni mucho, así que de la nada volvió a darle un golpe a Ace en la cara que le dio directo en la nariz y que hizo el chico comenzara a sangrar mucho mas, su piel palidecía cada segundo y sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.

Marco al ver como ya tenia a Ace corrió y cargo a Hoshi de la cintura mientras ella pataleaba en el aire.

-Bájame Marco, bájame! Lo voy a matar!

-Y de que te servirá matarlo!? cálmate ya! Kathoshi!-Le grito Marco a la chica.

-Marco!

-Nada, cálmate, solo ve como lo haz dejado, que maldita sea te dije antes de irme!

-Marco- decía la chica con la voz entrecortada, como una pequeña regañada- es que el, y yo y luego...

-No hay excusa, tranquilízate! Me parece tienes a alguien a quien llevar a la enfermería, no vez cuanta sangre esta perdiendo?, esta a punto de desmayarse Ichi D Kathoshi!

Hoshi se quedo viendo fijamente a Marco quien parecía muy enojado con ella, sentía una puñalada en el corazón, esto le dolía mucho, y el voltear y ver a Ace tirado a punto de desmayarse no la hacia sentir mejor.

-Maldita sea que hacen todos viendo, lleven a Ace a la enfermería, ahora!- grito la chica mientras volvía la mirada a Marco que la seguía viendo de la misma manera tan severa.

-Vamos llevémonos a Ace, es necesario que lo atiendan de una vez!- gritan varios de los hermanos de Hoshi que cargaban a Ace y se lo llevaban a toda prisa a la enfermería.

Por su lado Hoshi veía a Marco y agachando la mirada le dijo.

-Perdón, no quería causar tanto alboroto- Marco la atrajo asea el con un brazo y la abrazo fuertemente y le acariciaba el cabello para que la chica pudiera calmarse, ya que sentía como comenzaba a temblar y que estaba a punto de explotar en lagrimas.

Despues de un momento Marco soltó a la chica quien se fue a sentar al barandal dejando lo pies colgados hacia el mar, su mirada era triste, llena de culpa y dolor, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba no había mas que hacer.

-Tranquila, el va a estar bien.

-Y que te hace pensar que me importa como este, Thatch?

-Digo, supongo que debe importarte ya que estas a su cuidado no es así?

-Y mira que bien lo cuido Thatch.

-Y eso lo dices irónicamente? O no?

-Baka!- dijo la chica volteando a ver a su hermano y sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno yo me voy a ver al herido si necesitas algo avísame- dijo Thatch mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar.

...

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de todo esto cuando Shiro se acerco completamente enojada a Hoshi y comenzó a decirle de cosas al a chica de los ojos grises.

-Eres una maldita! Como te atreviste a dejar a Ace así?! Eres una psicópata, demente, además si Ace quedo así fue por que no se defendió, mira que si se hubiera defendido ya estarías muerta desgraciada, y voltea a verme cuando te hablo- mas Hoshi no le hacia caso al a chica y la ignoraba por completo- que voltees maldita- dijo la chica jalándole el cabello a Hoshi para que volteara, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Hoshi; ella odiaba cuando alguien se metía con su cabello y ahora Shiro se estaba buscando una gran paliza.

Hoshi volteo muy enojada y le aventó la mano a la chica y le dijo.

-Que no se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima, si no ya veras como te ira.

-Y crees que le tengo miedo a una aprovechada como tu!?- dijo la chica mandándole un golpe a la cara a Hoshi que esquivo con gran facilidad.

-Tienes ganas de morirte hoy verdad?- dijo Hoshi cerrando los ojos y pasándose el mechón de cabello que tenia en el lado derecho detrás de la oreja.

Entonces Hoshi se abalanzo sobre la chica y comenzó a golpearla en la cara fuertemente lo que ocasiono la pronta salida de sangre de la nariz de esta, mientras que Hoshi seguía golpeándola ahora en el estomago, mientras la pobre de Shiro solo se doblaba del dolor, Marco quien no se había ido del lugar todavía vi toda aquella escenita que le hizo Shiro a Hoshi y el no detendría a Hoshi, Shiro había buscado y había encontrado, además seguro Hoshi no la golpearía como lo hizo con Ace ¿Verdad?.

Hoshi seguía golpeando a la chica que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y las veces que lo intentaba acababa con los brazos golpeados, así que ahora Hoshi la había tomado con las dos manos del cabello y la jalaba hasta pegarle en el estomago con su rodilla, de pronto la levanto y la cara de Shiro ya estaba algo deformada, la arrincono contra una pared y aventó todo su cuerpo contra la pared estrellándola incontables veces, después la aventó con fuerza a al piso donde se subió encima de ella y continuo golpeándola.

Algunos de los piratas de Spade comenzaron a asustarse al ver la sangre que no paraba de salir y comenzaron a gritar.

-Que alguien la detenga... ya déjala!

Tanaka que veía todo aquel problema decidió iría a detener a Hoshi si no la chica seria capaz de matar a aquella intrusa.

-Hoshi ya suéltala por favor, cálmate, no crees que ya fue mucho, es obvio que ella no esta a tu nivel, de hecho esta muy por debajo de el así que no vale la pena chiquilla.

-Claro que vale la pena Tanaka, así dejo al mundo sin una escoria más, el día que alguien venga y me mate a mí será igual, se deshará de otra escoria.

-No digas esas cosas y ya suéltala.

-No, yo la voy a matar- en ese momento a Marco le entro una punzada en el corazón, un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero todo era su culpa por no detenerla completamente a tiempo, no sabia por que seguía dejándola hacer lo que quisiera para al final ir a detenerla, era una chica muy difícil de manejar y de controlar, pero tal vez Tanaka la convencía.

-Como puedes decir que la mataras? así tan a la ligera, no te hizo la gran cosa Hoshi.

-Por favor Tanaka solo dime que no quieres que mate a tu putita y no bastara de igual manera.

-Nani? A que te refieres Hoshi?

-No soy estúpida, por favor no creerás que no sabia que te acuestas con ella, lo se desde el día que se supone bañaría a Ace y nunca te encontré para que me ayudaras.

-Bueno si, pero solo es por necesidad, yo aun te quiero a ti.

-Jajaja por favor no me hagas reír, tanto me quieres que le inventas a Ace que me acosté contigo.

-Nani? Yo cuando? jaja por favor no le creerás a ese mocoso.

-Claro que le creo- que esto no es un poco contradictorio?- Vista, Jozu e Izou ya me lo confirmaron, a si que no quieras mentirme en mi cara Tanaka.

-Yo... yo... lo siento Hoshi.

-Si, como sea- decía la chica enojada que en ese momento tomo a Shiro de los cabellos y estrello su cabeza con el suelo, un crujido se escucho y Shiro quedo inconsciente al momento.

-La acabas de matar?- decía Tanaka sorprendido y haciéndose para atrás.

-La mato!- gritaban muchos.

Marco se restregó las manos en la cara y se lamento por ser tan consentidor con Hoshi, era obvio que era el momento de detenerla, no sabia si la chica de verdad había muerto, pero viendo y conociendo a Hoshi no detendría de sus golpes, Hoshi se hartaría de golpearla, sabia que a ella no le importaría saber que estaba muerta para detenerse.

-Hoshi, creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Marco con una voz tranquila- debemos ver si es que ya la mataste.

-No!, no pienso parar Marco- decía la chica aventando de nuevo la cabeza de la chica al suelo.

-Por favor amor, se razonable.

-Yo no soy razonable Marco!

De pronto Hoshi se puso de pie cabe decir que a todos les extraño, que acaso pensaba dejar a la chica o seria que la remataria de una vez y la respuesta a eso vino pronto cuando la chica desenvaino su katana y la apunto al corazón de la ya inconsciente Shiro. De pronto todo paso muy rápido, Hoshi comenzaba a bajar con furia y fuerza su katana para que llegara al corazón de la chica, muchos gritaban desesperados por que no lo hiciera, Marco emprendía camino a la chica y justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros, Marco llego por detrás de Hoshi y la atrapo inmovilizando sus brazos, pero eso no evito que Shiro se llevara un corte que le pasaba desde el inicio de la nariz, la boca y terminaba en la barbilla de la chica, un corte diagonal.

-Que haces Marco?! Bájame!

-No, ya basta Hoshi!

-No yo la voy a matar!

-Ya ha de esta muerta!

-No aun no lo esta!

Kathoshi comenzó a forcejear en los brazos de Marco, que era claro ya no la soltaría, o eso hubiera sido si no es por que Hoshi con el enojo comenzó a patalear y jalonearse con mas fuerza lazándole una patada asea atrás a Marco que le dio en el lugar exacto haciendo que el hombre la soltara al instante y regresara a golpear a la chica y patearla.

...

Thatch estaba fuera de la enfermería, el doctor operaria a Ace de una herida interna que estaba sangrando, nada muy complicado ni grave, pero si necesario, además de que lo atendería de las varias costillas rotas que tenia el chico, pero repito nada tan grave.

-Thatch!- gritaba uno de sus hermanos.

-Que pasa?

-Ve a detener a la comandante, esta como loca golpeando a Shiro, creemos que ya hasta la mato, pero aun así no deja de golpearla, esta sangrando mucho y si esa chica no esta muerta no tarda mucho.

-Y Marco?- decía Thatch empezando a caminar a cubierta.

-Pues intento detenerla, pero digamos que no le fue bien.

-Habla claro.

-Logro atrapara a Hoshi-sama, pero ella comenzó a patalear y en eso le dio una patada a Marco donde no te quiero contar y Marco esta tirado en el piso tratando de calmar el dolor.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Hoshi le dio a Marco en los jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se burlaba Thatch apurando el paso.

...

-Marco estas bien?- le preguntaba Vista al chico.

-Creo que si- contestaba con la voz entrecortada Marco.

-Pues ni modo Hoshita, ahora me toca a mi- decía Jozu tronándose los nudillos y listo para ir a calmar a la chica.

Thatch llego corriendo directo asea Hoshi se aventó contra ella y con el impulso de la carrera la boto lejos.

-Oe Thatch que te pasa?! Baka!- decía Hoshi levantándose y encaminándose de nuevo a la chica.

-A donde crees que vas Hoshi?!

-A matar a esta perra!

Thatch corrió nuevamente asea la chica quien lo evadió y le dio una patada en el estomago, después tomo su katana que estaba tirada en el piso y que no se por que nadie se la había quitado y la enterró en la pierna derecha de la chica haciendo que reaccionara y soltara un grito que estremeció a todos, incluso Ace había escuchado ese grito, pudo escucharlo un poco antes de quedarse dormido por la anestesia.

-Ya por favor, no me mates- dijo Shiro con apenas un hilo de voz- te lo suplico, te lo ruego no me mates.

-Eso me gusta que me rueguen, que me imploren a final de cuantas yo no tengo piedad perra- dijo Hoshi enterrando su katana en la otra pierna de la chica, que volvió a quedar inconsciente, pero esta vez ya era por la falta de sangre. Hoshi siguió clavando su katana en las piernas de la chica, e incluso le hizo un corte no muy profundo en le estomago, estaba claro que Hoshi no pararía así la chica estuviera muerta ella no pararía y claro estuvo ese punto cuando posicionaba su katana de lado con el objetivo claro de cortarle las piernas a la chica, y a punto estuvo de hacerlo si no es por que antes de mandar el ataque Marco ya se había levantado y se coloco tras de ella y esta vez fue colocando su brazos frente a ella que se convirtieron en unas grandes alas azuladas en las que Hoshi quedo atrapada y respirando agitadamente.

-Vamos ahora llévensela a la enfermería y vean si pueden hacer algo todavía por ella- decía Marco.

-Vamos cárguenla con cuidado y llevémosla a la enfermería!

Hoshi envaino su katana con lentitud y bajo la mirada, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con Shiro no, con Ace... eso no lo tenia claro aun. Ella se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Marco, lo miro a los ojos y el noto que los ojos de ella estaban a punto de explotar en lagrimas, ella se aferro al pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras que Marco fue convirtiendo esas alas de nuevo en sus brazos con lo que rodeo a la chica en un cálido abrazo.

...

Continuara

Bueno lo dije si me gusto escribir el capitulo, sobre todo por que Hoshi estaba a punto de matar a Shiro aunque lo de Ace si me dolió, pero creo que los dos se dieron cuenta perfecto de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero aun así se lastimaron... waaaaaaa!.

**Laugerid ** amiga si lastimo el perfecto cuerpo de Ace, pero estará bien descuida, la que tal vez no la cuente es Shiro, que bueno eso le pasa por meterse con Hoshi, y si amiga ya lo ultimo es solo para presentarle a Kaku a Hoshi je tenia muchas ganas de conocerla jejje.

**Okara Kaku** Ves Kaku por que Hoshi no fue a la fiesta, pero descuida ira a la siguiente, Okara de verdad dile a Kaku que Hoshi no le conviene en una de esas se enoja y lo quiere matar, de verdad Hoshi no es muy buena influencia para el no sabe lo sádica y maldita que puede llegar a ser, yo se por que te lo digo, ahora mismo me esta apuntando con su katana en el cuello por decir esas cosas de ella, pero yo tengo que advertirles.

...

-Kathoshi, que lindo nombre.

-Pues arigatou, aunque Kaku no es nombre muy común también, bueno, pero supongo nos puedes ayudar con nuestro barco no es así?

-Si claro te ayudo en lo que quieras- decía Kaku con ojitos de enamorado.

-Si que eres extraño... pues vamos.

Hoshi y Kaku se encaminaron al barco mientras los demás iban a hacer algunas compras de algunas medicinas y víveres que necesitaban.

-Pues este es el barco- dijo Hoshi señalándoselo a Kaku.

-Si que es grande... ahora mismo lo reviso.

-Arigatou.

Kaku reviso el barco, no estaba en tan malas condiciones, pero se llevaría unos dos días en repararlo, y mientras tanto no iba a desperdiciar tan poco tiempo con Hoshi ¿verdad?.

-Pues tardare máximo tres días en reparar su barco si te pare bien.

-Si no hay ningún problema, me parece el tiempo perfecto.

-Bueno pues iré por mi equipo y ayuda para comenzar ahora mismo, te parece?

-Si es perfecto.

-oe y no te gustaría salir a tomar algo al rato, cuando termine el trabajo por hoy?

-Me estas invitando a salir?

-Solo si tú quieres.

-Mhm... Esta bien- dijo la chica sonriéndole a Kaku

...

Bueno nos leemos nakama. Saludos!

Zu Robin Kato.


	20. No me alejare de ti

Me pueden matar por la demora, lo merezco he tardado ya ni se cuánto en actualizar y eso que ando llena de ideas, pero bueno no daré excusas, solo discúlpenme nakamas por tardar tanto, sobre todo porque últimamente tuve algunos follow para este fic, pero ya no digo más y le dejo el capítulo veinte.

**No me alejare de ti**

-Tranquil amor, cálmate, ya todo paso- le decía Marco a la chica que no dejaba de llorar.

-Yo… yo… solo no pude contenerme Marco, yo la quería matar.

-Tal vez si lo hiciste.

-La primera vez que lo hice fue a los seis años.

-La primera vez que, qué? De que me estás hablando?

-De la primera vez que mate a alguien, fue a los seis años.

-Eso… no lo sabía. Tan pequeña?

-Si… Mote y yo, hubo un tiempo en que dejamos de robar para comer y trabajábamos en casas haciendo cualquier tarea y nos daban algunas monedas o comida, a mí nunca me gusto eso, pero Motegi con tal de protegerme decía que era lo correcto… una vez una familia nos dijo que nos pagaría con cien monedas por hacer las tareas de casa, Mote arreglo el jardín, recorto los árboles, rego plantas, baño a los perros, lavo los baños, yo limpie toda la casa, lave y planche ropa, no descansamos ni un solo segundo, moríamos de hambre, trabajamos de nueve de la mañana a ocho de la noche, sin ningún descanso o comida y al final cuando esperábamos felices nuestra paga que usaríamos para comer y que nos duraría un buen rato, esos malditos nos pagaron con un pan podrido y una mísera moneda, dijeron que no les gusto nuestro trabajo y que era lo único que nos darían y que nos largáramos ya, Motegi estaba a punto de llorar , yo me enoje mucho, Mote se dirigió a la salida, yo… yo… tome las tijeras de jardinero que estaban tiradas y amenace al señor de la casa con ellas, le dije que si no nos pagaba le cortaría las bolas, su mujer al ver esto dijo que llamaría a la marina, yo le dije que si lo hacia mataría a su marido, el intento quitarme las tijeras, pero no lo logro… le corte las bolas, y después le clave las tijeras en el corazón repetidas veces, su mujer aterrada corrió asea la casa, yo corrí y la alcance, brinque sobre de ella y coloque las tijeras abiertas sobre su nuca, cubrían perfectamente su cuello y con toda la fuerza que tenía le corte la cabeza, cayo muerta al instante, corte sus extremidades, de ambos, Motegi gritaba asustado, le dije que se calmara y que entrara a la casa y tomara todo lo de valor que pudiera… después de robar salimos corriendo, yo me lleve las tijeras conmigo, me fueron de gran utilidad otras veces y las ocultaba junto con lo que robábamos bajo un cubo de basura donde había un tipo de pequeña guarida para nosotros… nunca supieron que fui yo, se sintió genial hacerlo Marco, ver sus caras de terror, olor de su sangre, sus gritos, la sangre que llego a salpicar mis ropas, fue perfecto… creo que no puedo quitarme ese gusto por la sangre, yo muchas veces no me puedo controlar, eso tú lo sabes bien… yo quería matarla Marco, cortarla en pedacitos y arrojarla al mar… Arigatou por ser tú el que me mantiene detrás de la raya los mas que puedes.

Esto se lo contaba Hoshi a Marco que no se soltaba de él y que ahora parecía un psicópata, no había dejado de llorar, pero reía como si estuviera feliz, Marco solo la abrazo con más fuerza.

…

Kathoshi no se despegó de Marco por un buen rato, de hecho Marco acabo cargando a la chica que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y ahora la llevaba a su habitación.

…

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste Ace, como te sientes?

-Todo adolorido… auch mis costillas duelen mucho.

-Si Hoshi te rompió algunas, así que debes descansar y estar vendado.

-Y no creen que están muy apretadas estas vendas?

-Que va hombre…

-Pásame algo de alcohol, y la aguja e hilo, dios que fractura tiene en el cráneo, no creo que sobreviva en estas condiciones.- se escuchaba a uno de los médicos del barco.

-De quien habla?- pregunto Ace.

-De Shiro, después de lo que paso ella fue a buscarle pelea a Hoshi, y de puritito milagro no la mato, pero le fracturo el cráneo, costillas, corto piernas, un riñón, le rompió la boca, la nariz, los dientes y más, créeme que a ti te fue bien.

-Pero que está loca o que le pasa, como se le ocurrió atacar a Katshi, ella es mucho más fuerte, pues que pensaba?

-No pensaba diría yo.

-Y cómo es que no la mato?

-Marco logro contener a Hoshi, si no seguro es la hora que sigue golpeándola.

Ace se quedó mirando al techo, no se sentía mal por Shiro, ella se lo había buscado, quien le mandaba a ir a buscarle pelea a Hoshi, pero Hoshi, ella si le importaba, parecía tan triste cuando lo golpeo, estaría bien?, tenía que verla.

…

-Está bien padre si tú así lo quieres, no tenemos problema.

-Si así lo quiero Thatch.

-Pues entonces iremos a ver cómo está el Padre.

-Adelante vallan Marco.

Terminado de decir esto los comandantes de la primera y cuarta división de los piratas de Shirohige se retiraron de la presencia de su Padre y se encaminaron a la enfermería.

-Hey con que ya despertaste chico! Ya pronto será la hora de la comida, te traeremos algo…

-Arigatou.

-Y ella como sigue?

-Muy delicada, esperemos pase la noche.

-Porque nunca te detengo a tiempo Hoshi?- se regañaba Marco mientras que Thatch se burlaba de él.

-Bueno Ace, ahí algo que Thatch y yo tenemos que decirte…

…

Hoshi despertó en su habitación, seguro que Marco la había ido a dejar, se levantó y salió de su habitación, pronto uno de sus hermanos se le acercó y le dijo.

-Hoshi, Padre quiere verte, dijo que en cuanto despertaras fueras a verlo.

-Arigatou, ahora mismo voy- dijo la chica poniéndose en camino a la habitación de su Padre.

…

-No eso no puede ser, no quiero!

-Aquí tú no decides si quieres o no Ace- decía Marco- afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, cierto Hoshi tuvo aquí la culpa, pero fue por lo que tú empezaste.

-Pero porque, así, que dijo ella?

-Ella supongo aun no lo sabe, estaba dormida, pero lo sabrá.

-Yo, por favor no, tengo, necesito hablar con ella.

-Lo siento, nosotros tenemos ordenes de Padre y no podemos hacer nada Ace- decía esta vez Thatch.

-Ella ya no estará cerca de mi entonces, ya no poder recuperar su confianza nunca, ya no- decía Ace tristemente.

…

Toc-Toc.

-Padre querías verme?

-Adelante hija, si necesito hablar contigo, toma asiento por favor Kathoshi.

-Seguro- dijo la chica sentándose en una silla cercana a donde se encontraba su Padre- Que sucede?

-Es muy fácil hija, ya no estarás a cargo de Ace.

-Nani!

-Cálmate Hoshi! Ya no, después de lo que paso hija no voy a dejar que para la próxima lo mates, tu estas mal, no sé qué pasara entre ustedes, pero me parece la más afectada aquí eres tú, no lo voy a arriesgar a él y mucho, mucho menos a ti!

-Padre, no por favor.

-Y por qué no?

-Yo… yo… no puedo fallar en esta misión tan fácil.

-Pero lo estás haciendo.

-No lo hare más, por favor Padre te lo suplico, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

-Hoshi, hija tú no estás bien, no quiero que te lastimes.

-No me lastimo Padre, dame la oportunidad, por favor.

-Ahhh- suspiro Shirohige- solo una oportunidad Hoshi, solo una.

-Arigatou Padre- dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y brincando.

-Cálmate, ahora ve a avisarles a Thatch y Marco que seguirás a cargo de Ace.

-Ellos se iban a ser cargo de el?

-Sí, pero ahora sigues tú al mando, no me falles hija.

-No lo hare Padre- dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación y corriendo a la enfermería.

AL llegar a la enfermería se encontró con que Thatch estaba saliendo del lugar.

-Thatch!- grito la chica.

-Oe, oe tranquila- dijo el chico que la recibió en brazos ya que ella lo abrazo.

-Ya pueden dejarme el cuidado de Ace.

-Hoshi, todavía no lo sabes… Padre dijo que…

-Ya lo sé ya hable con él y me dio una oportunidad de cuidar a Ace, así que no hay problema.

Thatch se quedó mirando por un momento a la chica que se veía muy sonriente.

-A veces pienso que te consentimos mucho Hoshi, ve díselo a Marco entonces.

-Si!- dijo la chica entrando en la habitación.

-Marco!- grito de nuevo y abrazo al chico- ya vine a cuidar a Ace- decía la chica mientras Ace la veía con una mirada triste ya que sabía que ella ya no lo cuidaría.

-Hoshi, no, Padre dijo que…

-Padre dijo que me daba una oportunidad, pregúntale- decía sonriente la chica.

-Dime, como es que logras manipularnos tan fácil ehh?- esto lo dijo Marco mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y se reía- me voy entonces, cuídalo bien.

-Claro que lo hare!-n dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la camilla junto a Ace.

Marco salió de la enfermería, donde solo quedaban, Ace, la inconsciente Shiro y Kathoshi.

-Entonces tu seguirás encargada de mí?- preguntaba Ace con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues claro que sí, discúlpame por lo que te hi…

-No, no lo digas, es mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo por unos larguísimos minutos y sonriéndose mutuamente hasta que Hoshi se acercó a él y le dijo.

-**No me alejare de ti.**

…

Continuara.

Bueno como se dieron cuenta y como ya dije tarde bastante tiempo en actualizar, lo siento mucho, espero les gustara este capítulo y me dejen algún review para decirme que tal me quedo.

**Laugerid** amiga no esta media loca, está totalmente loca psicópata jajja, pero a si la aman todos je, bueno amiga como siempre muchas gracias por tu review, sabes que te quiero mucho.

**ShiroNeko ** déjame decirte que me has hecho muy feliz al dejar tu review, saber que alguien más lee este fic me pone muy feliz, arigatou por tu review.

**Okara Kaku ** me debo disculpar mucho contigo ya que tu me das muchos ánimos je, espero ya no tardar tanto para actualizar, muchas gracias por tu review sabes que lo agradezco muchísimo y dile Kaku si sigue seguro de tener una cita con Hoshi, yo que el me la pienso jajja, y dile que tendrá que esperar hasta mitad de semana para tener su cita con Hoshi…

-Oye eso no lo decides tu Zu.

-Oe claro que lo decido yo Kathoshi yo soy la que escribe te recuerdo.

-Mmmm supongo que ando ocupada metiéndome en fics ajenos no?

-Si lo haces jajja.

-Kaku en mitad de semana salimos a nuestra citaaaaaaaaaa!

-Ya cállate y vete Kathoshi!

-A quien estas callando y corriendo?

-YO? a nadie… me está amenazando con su katana (susurro)

Nos vemos Okara y Kaku saludos y gracias por la espera.

Nos leemos nakamas.

Zu Robin Kato.


	21. La calma

Hola nakamas, bueno iba a subir el capitulo desde cuando, pero no tuve oportunidad de escribirlo, he estado escribiendo el capítulo de mi otro fic, y pues nada mas no lo terminaba, pero les dejare el capítulo de este fic, espero les guste.

**La calma**

Después de las palabras que dijo Kathoshi, Ace se quedo completamente asombrado y boquiabierto, pero aun así una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se sentía feliz y con todas las esperanzas de recuperar la confianza de la chica.

-Bien Ace, dime necesitas algo?

-Creo que no nada por el… auch… momento.

-Estas muy adolorido verdad?

-Un poquito, además me siento aprisionado por estas vendas.

-Mm déjame ver esas vendas- dijo la chica acercándose a Ace y levantado la playera que traía encima.

-Auch… duele- esto último o susurro el chico.

-Maldita sea, cuantas malditas veces les he dicho bakas que no aprieten tanto unas vendas!- grito enojada Hoshi- Ace tiene las costillas rotas y miren como están de apretadas esa vendas, que tal se perfora los pulmones con algún hueso de la costilla!

Ace al escuchar las palabras de la chica se asusto y se quedo completamente quieto.

Hoshi volteo a ver al chico que la veía extraño y con cara de miedo y le dijo:

-Nani?

-No na… na… nada.

Kathoshi se encogió de hombros y le quito la playera a Ace.

-Ace, esto va a doler un poco, es probable que sientas que tu cuerpo se desploma, pero no te dejare las vendas tan excesivamente apretadas como te las dejaron, eso no quiere decir que las dejare flojas eh.

-Está bien Katshi.

La chica al escuchar de nuevo ese apodo que le había puesto el chico, soltó algo así como un bufido y tomo las manos de Ace y las coloco en su espalda, Ace al sentir la espalda de la chica se sonrojo y sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos.

-Que haces Katshi?

-Bien, escúchame, sostente bien de mi y aférrate a mi espalda lo mejor que puedas, cuando comience a quitar las vendas, sentirás que te desplomas así que solo sostente fuerte.

Ace asintió con la cabeza a las indicaciones de la chica.

Kathoshi pasó las manos por detrás de Ace llegando a su espalda, cabe decir que parecería que estos dos se abrazaban por la cercanía que tenían el cuerpo del uno con el otro; Hoshi paso su cara por el cuello de Ace para poder ver donde era que estaba el final de la venda. Ya encontrando la punta de la venda la chica se separo un poco de Ace y comenzó a quitar la venda con clama y cuidado. Las cosas parecían bien y sin problemas hasta que la chica llego a la mitad de la espalda de Ace.

Ace sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecería en ese mismo instante, sintió como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe en la espalda que lo haría caer. El chico lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus manos en la espalda de Kathoshi y tiro con fuerza de ella haciendo que la chica se desbalanceara y casi callera encima de el.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- se escucho el grito de Hoshi al sentir que caía sobre Ace.

-Lo siento Hoshi, es que…- Ace no pudo completar su frase ya que el dolor que sentía era horrible.

-No, está bien, solo cállate, no hables y aférrate bien a mi cuerpo.

Ace se aferro más a Hoshi mientras que esta termino de quitarle las vendas.

-Bien Ace, crees poder estar boca bajo un momento.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contesto el chico con cara de dolor.

Hoshi recostó con mucho cuidado a Ace, busco en una estantería algo de gasas, alcohol y vendas nuevas y regreso junto de Ace.

-Bien, esto puede que duela y arda.

-Está bien.

Hoshi tomo algo de gasas y comenzó a limpiar un poco de sangre que había en su espalda con mucho cuidado, terminando con ayuda de su poder incorporo el cuerpo de Ace e hizo que el chico se volviera a sostener de ella mientras lo vendaba de nuevo.

-Listo.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Ace en un suspiro y aliviado de ya no sentirse tan apretado.

-Bueno, limpiare tus demás heridas, sé que no la han hecho bien, y no queremos se infecten, de acuerdo?

-Si- decía Ace, mientras un sonido salió de su estomago.

-Ya tienes hambre eh? No tarda en estar lista la comida Ace.

Hoshi siguió limpiado perfectamente las heridas de Ace. Hasta que llego a su rostro, donde fue limpiando con cuidado uno de sus pómulos, y frente y pronto llego a su boca de donde aun salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, la chica se acerco al rostro de Ace y con cuidado limpiaba aquellos labios que no hace mucho estuvo a punto de probar.

Ace por su parte al tener a la chica tan cerca de sus labios se vio tentado a besarla, pero no debía hacer eso, podría hacer enojar de nuevo a la chica y por ahora las cosas parecían ir bien, así que mejor no lo haría.

-Bien Ace, eso es todo, te ayudare a recostarte de nuevo e iré por algo de comida que yo también me muero de hambre.

…

Kathoshi llego a la cocina donde ya la mayoría de sus hermanos se encontraban sentados comiendo.

-Kathoshi, ven vamos ven a sentarte a comer.

-Tu cállate Tanaka! Que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo la chica enojada.

De pronto Thatch se acerco a la chica y le dijo:

-Te sentaras a comer Hoshi?

-No Thatch, le llevare comida a Ace y comeré con él en la enfermería- Thatch sonrió de manera extraña.

-Está bien.

-Y por qué esa sonrisa eh?

-Por nada- decía mientras regresaba a la mesa sonriendo.

-Hoshi!- la llamaba Marco desde la mesa. La chica se acerco a él.

-Que pasa cariño?

-Escúchame amor… tienes una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies y trata de controlarte si no a mi pesar te tendré que controlar.

La chica le sonrió a Marco y se acerco a él y lo abrazo y le dijo al oído.

-Sabes que acabaras controlándome, porque a veces no puedo hacerlo yo sola, verdad?... Arigatou por estar siempre ahí para mi Marco.

Marco enrojeció por las palabras de la chica y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te quiero Hoshi.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Marco- dijo la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa al chico y colocando sus dedos índices en sus mejillas mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza a la izquierda y terminaba diciendo- PU!

Esto había hecho que la chica se viera tierna y dulce tanto así que dé la impresión muchos de sus hermanos se atragantaron con la comida o se ahogaban con la bebida, claro menos Marco y Thatch que ya la había visto hacer esto.

-Bueno, yo tomare la comida y me voy- la chica tomo dos grandes bandejas repletas de comida que coloco sobre dos placas producidas por su poder y salió de la cocina.

Inmediatamente después de que Hoshi saliera de la cocina Hoshi escucho las carcajadas de Thatch y Marco que seguro se reían de cómo sus hermanos habían reaccionada ante la acción de la chica. Kathoshi sin detenerse continúo caminando hasta la enfermería.

No mucho tardo en llegar y al abrir la puerta y entrar pudo ver a Ace con la cabeza echada asea atrás y con un gran moco que se inflaba y que lógicamente provenía de su nariz, ella solo sonrió y se acerco a la camilla, coloco las bandejas de comida en una mesa cercana, después acerco su cara a la de Ace y con un tono de voz fuerte le hablo.

-ACE!

El chico abrió los ojos mientras el moco explotaba y salpicaba el rostro de Ace y el de Hoshi. Ace comenzó a reír como loco aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho ya que el dolor que le provocaba en las costillas al hacerlo era insoportable, mientras que Hoshi estaba con los ojos cerrados y con cara de seriedad. De pronto la chica abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Ace.

-Y crees que esto es gracioso?- decía la chica que con su mano limpiaba su cara- vamos trágatelo!- decía metiendo su mano llena de moco en la boca de Ace- Comételos!

-No espera no!

Unos pocos minutos de pues estos dos se reían y se limpiaban con algo de agua la cara.

-Bien Ace, ya es hora de comer- dijo la chica pasándole la bandeja de comida al pecoso, mientras ella también tomaba la suya y comenzaba a comer unos takoyakis.

-Esto esta delicioso, ya tenía mucha hambre. Arigatou Kathoshi.

-De nada Ace y vamos come, porque después tendrás que descansar.

Estos dos no tardaron casi nada en terminar su comida y ya satisfechos Ace aunque con miedo se decidió que era el momento de hablar con Kathoshi de todo lo ocurrido.

-Oe, yo, lo que paso aquel día, por lo que empezó todo esto, no era mi intención decir todas esas cosas…

-Calla Ace, no quiero hablar de eso, una cosa es que este cuidando de ti por cómo te he dejado y por que además es mi deber y otra muy diferente que quiera aclarar las cosas, entiende que las cosas ya no son ni volverán a ser iguales, tu y yo no somos más amigos.

-Pero, si me escucharas tal vez…

-No quiero escuchar nada Ace, no puedo hacerlo y no Ace, no quiero hacerlo.

Hoshi en ese momento se levanto del lugar donde estaba, Ace tenía una mirada triste la chica le estaba dejando claro que las cosas ya no serian como antes, pero ¿se daría el por vencido? No lo creo.

Kathoshi se detuvo justo cuando abría la puerta de la enfermería, volteo a ver a Ace y le dijo:

-Necesito un baño, mas tarde regresare- y salió por la muerta cerrándola suavemente.

…

Las cosas no iban mal, pero tampoco bien, ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, Shiro había sobrevivido, pero su recuperación sería bastante tardada, estaba sin poder caminar por el momento y no lo haría en unos dos meses más, su cara aun seguía hinchada y cada que Hoshi entraba a la enfermería a ver a Ace y la llegaba a ver la chica temblaba y comenzaba a llorar, esto Hoshi lo aprovechaba riéndose burlonamente mientras le enseñaba su dedo corazón, era más que obvio que no estaba arrepentida.

Por otro lado Ace estaba teniendo una rápida y buena recuperación, en total tardaría unos dos meses para estar completamente bien, ya se levantaba de su cama y ya había podido darse un baño por sí solo, pero eso era lo único bueno aquí ya que Hoshi se portaba fría con él, era cierto que si hablaba con él, pero se notaba la molestia de la chica aun, y que no lo perdonaría. Cada noche de esa semana que había pasado Hoshi se iba a dormir en la enfermería para estar al pendiente de Ace y que no fuera a necesitar algo y cada noche Ace se hacia el dormido para que así con tranquilidad Hoshi se durmiera y cada noche Ace pasaba por lo menos una hora mirándola fijamente, y susurrando de vez en cuando un "perdón".

Ya era la hora de que Ace regresara a la habitación de Hoshi, el estaba entusiasmado y feliz a la vez por la situación, pero no quería ilusionarse.

Hoshi llego acompañada de Marco y Thatch quien le ayudaría a Ace a caminar hasta la habitación de Hoshi, si bien ya estaba mejor, no significaba que estaba del todo bien.

-Bien Ace vamos de regreso a la habitación de Hoshi y si intentas algo deberás cuidarte de mí- dijo Marco.

-Descuida Marco todo estará bien.

Los chicos llegaron de regreso a la habitación de Hoshi donde todo estaba arreglado para que Ace estuviera un tanto cómodo.

-Bueno Hoshi nos vamos hay cosas que hacer.

-Sí, está bien… oye Thatch! Si trajiste lo que te pedí?

-A si, se me olvidaba dártelo, toma- decía el hombre entregándole una pulsera a la chica.

-Arigatou.

Marco y Thatch se fueron de la habitación de Hoshi.

-Podrías prestarme alguna de tus manos? Ace.

-Claro- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano izquierda a la chica.

Kathoshi tomo la mano de Ace e introdujo la pulsera en su muñeca, Ace al instante se sintió débil y esto lo extraño por un momento hasta que Hoshi le confirmo lo que pensaba.

-_Kairoseki, es kairoseki Ace, entiende que no puedo confiar tan fácil en ti, y una pulsera no será incomoda como traer unas esposas._

_-Sí, estoy de acuerdo Hoshi y no tengo problema con usarla si tu así lo quieres._

_-Así lo ordeno Ace._

_Ace aunque tristemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando que esta situación pudiera cambiar y arreglarse pronto._

_…_

_Continuara_

_Bueno he terminad el capitulo, he tardado más de lo que lo haría, pero es que no podía terminar de escribir mi otro fic y sinceramente le estaba dando prioridad ya que tenía mucho, pero mucho que no lo actualizaba, pero ahora que lo hice he podido terminar este capítulo de este fic y se los vengo a dejar y espero les gustara._

_**Okara Kaku **__ deja a Kaku, mira que si Hoshi lo mata o lo golpea ya esta advertido ehh, y discúlpame otra vez, maldita sea debí actualizar antes, pero es que tenía que actualizar mi ZoRo sé que me entenderás, bueno ya en mi otro fic te he dicho por qué Zorro Junior es mi cuñadita jajja, y es una niña lindísima._

_-Ya puedes callarte por favor, se me hace tarde para mi cita con Kaku._

_-Oe ya bastantes semanas te atrasaste que más te da unos minutitos?_

_-Ya dije!_

_-Ok, ok tu ganas!_

_…_

_Esa tarde después de haber terminado con el trabajo del día Hoshi se daba un baño y se cambiaba ya que saldría con el carpintero de la Galley- La company._

_La chica se pondría un vestido color rojo que resaltaba con su color de cabello y ojos, era un vestido con vuelo en la parte de la falta y ajustado en la parte de arriba y con la espalda descubierta una gran ventaja para Hoshi que tanto le gustaba mostrar su tatuaje; además acompañaba el vestido con unos zapatos color negros de tacón, se veía como pocas veces y tenia realmente impresionados a muchos de sus hermanos._

_Kaku por su lado, el atrevido carpintero se había vestido con un pantalón muy elegante de color azul y una camisa color naranja y sobre ella un saco color azul igual que su pantalón._

_Kaku llego al lugar donde estaba la flota y pronto pudo ver a la linda chica que bajaba para acompañarlo esa noche._

_-Si me permites decirte que te ves muy hermosa Kathoshi._

_-Arigatou, tú no te ves nada mal Kaku, pero mejor dejemos de hablar y vallamos a divertirnos no?_

_-Si me parece perfecto._

_Los dos chicos fueron a un restaurante donde comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban y bromeaban y se conocían mas, parecía que Kaku se había interesado bastante en la chica y eso era malo contando que él era un agente secreto y ella una pirata, pero ahora nol e importaba eso solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de la peligris._

_Terminada su cena Kaku llevo a Hoshi a un salón donde podrían bailar, la música era buena, había bebidas, era un buen lugar para pasar un buen rato, así que pronto los dos chicos comenzaron a beber un poco y no tardaron mucho en ir a la pista de baile y comenzar a bailar._

_Pasaron muchas canciones con diferentes ritmos hasta que llego el turno de una canción tranquila donde Hoshi se abrazo del cuello a Kaku y recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras que el la sostenía de la cintura y bailaban lentamente._

_La velada transcurrió con rapidez y pronto regresaban al barco de Hoshi, Kaku estaba encantado con la chica, pero que pasaría si sus compañeros se enteraran que había salido con una pirata, tendría problemas claramente y eso comenzaba a preocuparle._

_-Bueno Kaku ha sido muy divertido esta noche, me alegra haber salido contigo._

_-Y a mí me alegra que tu aceptaras hacerlo, podemos repetirlo mañana._

_-Jajaja, mañana… si por que no._

_-A la misma hora?_

_-Claro._

_Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Hoshi se despidió._

_-Bueno hasta mañana, que tengas un buen sueño- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico y le daba un beso en la mejilla, este al sentir el beso tomo la cabeza de la chica con una mano haciendo que el beso en su mejilla durara mas._

_-Hasta mañana Kathoshi._

_…_

_-Ya listo, contenta? Has tenido tu cita con Kaku._

_-Si muy contenta Zu-_

_-Ahora vete ya shu, shu._

_-Me estas corriendo?_

_-aaahh me das miedo!_

_-Jajja genial con eso me basta, me voy, nos vemos en nuestra segunda cita Kaku!_

_Uf al fin se fue la psicópata, menos mal, bueno Okara me despido ya que tengo que ir a dormir son las 4 de la mañana jajja. Gracias por tu review y por ser tan paciente con mis capítulos._

_Saludos, abrazos y besos!_

_**Laugerid**__ amiga si se disculpo, pero no como debía de hacerlo, además es tan dura de corazón que esta vez no quiso escuchar a Ace, me parece esto aun no está bien._

_Muchas gracias por tu review amiga, te quiero mucho._

_Saludos!_

_Bueno nakamas nos estamos leyendo la otra semanita._

_Zu Robin Kato._


End file.
